


Hey There, Castiel

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, lead singer of Impala, sees Castiel Novak on TV and writes a little song.  Who knew it would move up the charts to the top ten?  Castiel, a writer and a recluse, is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dean Winchester sat on the king size bed strumming his guitar and looking down at the blank sheet music in front of him. The lights of Vegas glowed bright outside his hotel window. He’d been staring at the paper for the last twenty minutes and he hadn’t written one note or one word. Bored, he set his guitar aside and flipped on the TV.

He briefly toyed with the idea of calling the other members of the band to see if they wanted to party, but he really wasn’t in the mood. They had a sold out show tomorrow and Chuck, the band’s manager, would kill them if they got tore up.

There didn’t seem to be anything on and he was about to settle for a pay-per-view movie when he stopped on one of the major networks. The Westminster Dog Show was on live from Madison Square Gardens. Dean liked dogs and there really wasn’t anything else on, so he put three of the four pillows behind his head and settled in to watch.

The hound group was taking the ring and Dean smiled at the Dachshunds, thought how hard the Afghan Hounds would be to take care of, but when the Irish Wolfhound took had its turn with the judge, Dean took notice. The dog was pretty cool, but the handler was drop dead gorgeous. The commentator said the guy’s name was Castiel Novak and the dog was Jameson’s Irish Angel. Castiel…Cas..tiel. Strange name, but man, he was hot.

Dean found himself holding his breath when the judge pulled the Wolfhound out of the line along with five other dogs. The judge, an older woman in a long black gown, motioned for the six dogs to run around the ring. Castiel Novak moved like a runner. His ass sure looked like he kept in shape.

His fist pumped the air when the judge picked the huge dog. The camera did a close up on the man and Dean was lost in his brilliant blue eyes. When he spoke to the commentator, his voice was deep and rough like sandpaper. A voice that could fuel Dean’s fantasies for quite some time.

A commercial came on and Dean hummed, closing his eyes and the song began to take shape. He muted the TV and picked up his guitar. He played, scribbled on the sheet music, played some more and grinned as the song took shape. Definitely not his best work, but playful. It would never get any radio airplay, hell, it would never see the light of day. Dean tossed the sheet music on the floor next to his bed and turned up the volume. The final group, Best in Show, was entering the ring. There was Castiel and his huge dog. Castiel. Funny, he just like saying the name.

Later after the Wolfhound took Best in Show, Dean turned out the lights and jerked off. In his little fantasy, he called the guy Cas. Castiel was a mouthful to say in the heat of passion.

***

A month later, Dean and the rest of the band were practicing and Sam, his brother and bass player, found the sheet music stuffed in one of Dean’s guitar cases.

“What’s this?”

Dean looked over his shoulder and laughed. “Nothing. I was just dicking around.”

Ash, their keyboard player, snatched up the music and set it on the stand in front of him. He banged it out. “Nice beat.”

“Yeah, well, let’s get back to work.”

They practiced for a few hours and Dean left to do an interview with a local radio station. Ash banged out the song again and Sam joined in. Pretty soon, the band had it down and even Benny liked it.

The first time they played it, the small hometown crowd cheered. Dean shrugged and Sam suggested they play it at their next concert. If the crowd like it there, they could put it on their next CD.

April in Atlanta was nice and the outdoor venue was packed. Impala opened for Maroon 5. They played their better known songs first and right before they left the stage, Sam nodded to Dean. He shrugged, but hit the opening cords.

Hey there, Castiel  
What's it like in New York city?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But, man, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes, you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear, it's true  
Hey there, Castiel  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there, Castiel  
I know times are gettin' hard  
But just believe me, boy  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good  
Hey there, Castiel  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'd just laugh along because we'd know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Castiel, I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there, Castiel  
You be good, and don't you miss me  
Another year and you’ll be mine  
And I'll be makin' history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there, Castiel, here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
Oh, it's what you do to me  
What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah  
Oh woah, oh

The crowd loved it and after discussing it with Chuck, it was the final track on their new CD. By the first of May it was number sixteen on the Billboard Charts. Dean thought it was just a fluke, but the small band out of Lawrence, Kansas, made it to the top ten in the second week of May.

A local newspaper interviewed the band and asked Dean about the origins of the song. He laughingly told them about his crush on some guy in a dog show. The article hit the Associated Press Network later that week and the interview went national.

***

Castiel Novak walked through the woods bordering his home. May in Sioux Falls was still a little chilly, but the dogs loved their morning runs. Angel led the pack, with Whiskey, Shannon and Mairi following her. Since winning Best in Show in one of the most prestigious dog shows in the world, Castiel’s life had changed. He was interviewed on the Good Morning America and Today. He had thousands of dollars in deposits for Angel’s future puppies.

When he got back to the house, the answering machine was blinking. The message was from the Jimmy Kimmel Show, they wanted him to come on the show for an interview. Castiel thought it strange since it had been almost three months since Angel won Westminster.

He returned the call and spoke with a soft spoken woman named Anna Milton. She explained that he needed to be in Los Angeles for the taping on Tuesday of next week. His ticket would be waiting at the airport. And no, Angel didn’t need to come. Strange.  
Castiel called Linda Tran, the local vet and asked if her son, Kevin, could dogsit for him. Kevin was a responsible young man, who had watched his house and dogs while he was in New York at the show. Dr. Tran assured him it wouldn’t be a problem.

Monday, Castiel touched down at the LAX at five in the afternoon. Miss Milton herself met him at the airport. In the cab, Anna, as she insisted he call her, discussed the schedule with him and arranged for a limo to pick him up in time to get him to the studio.

“I have to admit that I’m a little puzzled by this interview. It’s been a few months since Angel won and I wouldn’t think it would be newsworthy anymore.”

“Oh my God, you don’t know.”

Castiel looked confused. “Know what?”

“The song. I can’t believe you haven’t heard it. Do you live under a rock or something?”

“No, I live in Sioux Falls, since you arranged for my tickets, I thought you were aware of where I lived.”

Anna laughed out loud. “I like you, Novak. You’re funny.”

“What song were you referring to?

“Hey There, Castiel.”

“There is a song about my name?”

“The song is about you. You really don’t know that Dean Winchester of Impala wrote a song about you after he saw you at Westminster. He was crushing on you. Now, the song is a major hit.”

“I’m not sure I understand.” Castiel didn’t know who Dean Winchester was.

Anna was scrolling through her phone and she handed it to him. “That is Dean Winchester.”

Castiel looked at the beautiful man with stunning green eyes and his mouth formed a perfect ‘o’.

“Right? Isn’t he hot? I’d do him in a heartbeat.”

Castiel nodded, but he couldn’t seem to follow the conversation. He was still holding the phone and staring at the picture.

“Here, let me have my phone back and I’ll pull up the song on YouTube.”

He reluctantly gave her the phone and watched her touch her screen a few more times and then he heard the music. He listened, eyes narrowing as the lyrics played. After the song ended, Anna looked at him expectantly.

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“What does it feel like to have a song written about you?”

“I still don’t understand why a complete stranger wrote a song about me. This is all very confusing.”

Once he was settled into his suite at the Wilshire, he pulled out his own phone and typed in the singer’s name. He found the picture again. Dean Winchester was the most attractive man Castiel had ever seen. Why was he doing this cruel thing to him? He had to be making fun of Castiel. The thought took Castiel back to high school and how he was teased for liking boys. He thought being an adult would make things different. How had the man found out Castiel was gay? He listened to the song again. Then he Googled Dean Winchester.

By the time he went to bed, he knew a lot about the singer. He read the interview about the song twice. Winchester didn’t sound like a homophobe. He actually sounded pleasant. It didn’t matter though, in the morning he would contact Anna and tell her he couldn’t go on TV.

***

Sam sent Dean a text on Tuesday morning. They played in Little Rock the night before and would be meeting up at the bus at noon.

Text from Sam/9:52: Your crush is going to be on Jimmy Kimmel tonight.  
Text from you/9:54: WTF? Who?  
Text from Sam/9:55: Castiel. Your muse.  
Text from you/9:57: No way. Cool.

Dean tossed his phone on the bed beside him. Castiel Novak on Jimmy Kimmel. Wonder what he thinks of his song. They’d be in Omaha tonight, so he’d have to make sure he caught the show. As the tour bus rolled down the highway, Dean lay back on his bed in the back of the bus, strumming the song that put them on the Billboard Charts, thinking of the blue eyed man he’d only seen once on TV.

The entire band and some of the road crew were all crowded in Dean’s hotel room. By now, Dean’s crush was the subject of lots of teasing. At first, Dean was pissed at the way his friends ribbed him about Castiel, but now, he just ignored the jokes, especially the ones laced with sexual innuendo.

The show started and Kimmel came out and did his monologue. He talked about the night’s guests, a young actress that recently landed a part on the new Star Trek movie, Avril Lavigne and Castiel Novak. Kimmel didn’t mention Castiel’s dog winning the dog show, he was introduced as the man behind the popular song by the Impalas. The guys began tapping their beer bottles together, all proud that they were mentioned on the highly rated late night show.

When the man came out, he looked like he’d rather be taking enemy fire than sitting next to the host. Dean felt bad for the guy and for the first time, he regretted the popularity of the song. It was supposed to have stayed private.

Dean hushed the guys, who were already buzzed from the cooler of beer.

“Hush, guys, Dean wants to hear his boyfriend,” Ash teased.

“Fuck you, Ash.” Dean snarled and his friends looked at him uneasily. The room quieted quickly. Dean ignored everyone and focused on the TV.

“So, Castiel…I can call you that, can’t I?  
“That is my name.”  
“How does it feel to have a song written about you?”  
“I’m not sure how I feel.”  
“I’m sure a lot of men and women are envious of you. Dean Winchester is a heart throb.”  
“I don’t think anyone would be envious of me.”

Kimmel looked frustrated because the guest was not talkative. Dean winced because the poor guy seemed to lack people skills. Kimmel changed the subject.

“You show dogs, huh?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ve been told that you are also a mystery writer.”  
“Yes.”

The host broke for a commercial and Dean was relieved. Watching the interview was getting painful. It was kind of cool that he was a writer though.

“What planet did this guy come from?”

Dean glared at Garth. “Why don’t all of you get the fuck out of my room?”

“Dean, what the fuck is the matter with you?” Sam was giving Dean a concerned look and that made Dean even madder.

“Out!” Dean stood and snapped off the TV. If he hurried them out of his room, he could turn it back on before the commercial break ended and they’d never be the wiser.

They grumbled but left, Benny dragging the cooler behind him. The door shut and Dean hit the remote.  
A commercial promoting the lame ass show The Bachelor was just ending.

“And we’re back with Castiel Novak. The man behind the song.”

Applause could be heard and Castiel looked even more nervous.

“Everyone wants to know if you would go out with Dean Winchester if he asked.”  
“I don’t think that’s true.”  
“Wait, do you mean you wouldn’t go out with him? So, not gay or bi, I guess. But hell, neither am I and I would go out with him.”

This got laughs from the studio audience, but Castiel looked very serious.

“No, I meant that I don’t think everyone wants to know. I’m sure there are thousands of people who would not care one way or another.”

“Okay, well, ladies and gentlemen, Avril Lavigne is up next to sing her latest hit.

Dean had to laugh. Kimmel looked like he’d totally lost control of the interview. After the singer finished her song, she joined the host and Castiel was conspicuously absent. He cut off the TV and opened his Ipad. Amazon had seven books written by Castiel Novak. The reviews ran from good to really great. Dean ordered all seven and paid extra to have them overnighted to the hotel.

It took him awhile to fall asleep that night. His stupid song really fucked up the poor guy’s life. He snapped on the lamp and picked up his cell phone. He sent a text to his best friend, Charlie, and asked her to find out everything she could on Castiel Novak.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel did call Anna and explain that he couldn’t be on the show. The woman seemed to be very angry. Ten minutes later, his agent, Naomi, called him and informed him that he needed to do the interview to promote his books. She said she didn’t care about the stupid song, but if it meant free publicity, then he could ‘sit his happy ass on Kimmel’s couch’.

He sighed. The green room wasn’t really green; it was a boring beige color. Castiel had a very bad feeling about this. He wished Dean Winchester a swift trip to hell. Castiel suffered through makeup and now sat watching the large monitor on the wall. He watched the host’s monologue and his heart sank, Angel’s win wasn’t mentioned at all, no, it was all about the stupid song. 

“Dean Winchester, I hate you.” Castiel muttered right before Anna came in to take him to the stage. He walked out and shook Kimmel’s hand, ignoring the crowd. He did it at dog shows, he could do it now. After he sat, the two men waited until the applause died down.

“So, Castiel…I can call you that, can’t I?  
“That is my name.”  
“How does it feel to have a song written about you?”  
“I’m not sure how I feel.” He was being honest, he didn’t know how he felt. The host looked disappointed at his answer.

“I’m sure a lot of men and women are envious of you. Dean Winchester is a heart throb.”  
“I don’t think anyone would be envious of me.”

Castiel didn’t break eye contact with the host and Kimmel appeared nervous.

“You show dogs, huh?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ve been told that you are also a mystery writer.”  
“Yes.”

Castiel opened his mouth to launch into his normal canned speech about his books, but Kimmel broke for a commercial. As soon as the cameras were off, the host leaned over and covered the mike, 

“Castiel, you need to loosen up. This interview has become painful.”

“I apologize, I wasn’t prepared to discuss the popularity of Dean Winchester’s song. I would feel more comfortable discussing my books or my dogs.”

“Yeah. Well, no one really cares about that. Your song is in the top ten, that’s news, man.” Kimmel gave him a hard stare and then nodded when the director gave the ten second notice.

“Everyone wants to know if you would go out with Dean Winchester if he asked.” Castiel frowned. Kimmel wasn’t going to let it go.

“I don’t think that’s true.”  
“Wait, do you mean you wouldn’t go out with him? So, not gay or bi, I guess. But hell, neither am I and I would go out with him.”

The audience laughed. Castiel didn’t understand the laughter, was Kimmel making fun of him? “No, I meant that I don’t think everyone wants to know. I’m sure there are thousands of people who would not care one way or another.”

“Okay, well, ladies and gentlemen, Avril Lavigne is up next to sing her latest hit.  
Another commercial break was called and Anna came out. “Castiel, you can come with me now.”  
He couldn’t leave the stage fast enough. When they got back to the green room, Anna turned to him and laughed softly. “I’ve never seen Jimmy lose control of an interview before. Are you always this…this…” she shrugged.  
“I was under the assumption he wanted to interview me about my Westminster win or my books. This whole interview was a waste of my time.” The woman shrugged and showed him to the limo. He was dropped off at his hotel to pick up his luggage, then taken to LAX for his flight home.   
“Hey, are you Castiel?”  
“Yes, do I know you?” Castiel looked up at the two teenage girls.  
“Oh my God. Can we have our picture taken with you?”   
“I’m not sure why you want my picture?”  
They giggled and flapped their arms around. Castiel was completely out of his element. “But, man, tonight you look so pretty, Yes, you do” One of the girls sang off key.  
Castiel closed his eyes…that damn song. He got ready to refuse, but the two young women looked so excited. He gave a brief nod and they did a series of selfies before asking a complete stranger to take a picture of the three of them. Castiel tried not to look like he felt…pissed off.  
***  
Charlie called Dean after the Omaha show. She gave him a complete dossier on the guy. Dean hoped he never got on Charlie’s bad side. The girl had skills. When he finished his conversation, Dean knew where Castiel Novak lived, Sioux Falls, which was a crazy coincidence because Dean’s Uncle Bobby lived there. He even knew which dog show he’d be at next and he knew the guy had a large motor home that he used for traveling with his dogs. Suddenly, Dean felt like a stalker.   
Seriously, it wasn’t like he was really stalking Novak, or Cas, as Dean was calling him in his head. He just wanted to send the guy something, to make up for shit storm Dean caused him. 

The next morning, the band was on the bus again, this time heading to Indianapolis. Dean took out his cell to send his gift, but then wondered if he should wait until Cas got to the dog show in Midland, Michigan. He was interrupted by Sam, so the call was forgotten.

Thursday, the roadies had everything set up for the concert and Chuck called a meeting in his hotel room. It seemed that the next venue in Chicago had some major water damage from a broken pipe, so the show was canceled. That gave the band eight days off starting the next day. The decision was made to take the bus back to Lawrence and give the guys some time off. 

Dean’s mind was racing. When he told Sam his plan, his brother thought he was nuts.

“Dean, you don’t even know the guy, but you going to fly to some town in Michigan and go to a dog show. A dog show, Dean?”

“Look, Sam, I don’t expect you to understand. Our song has opened up a can of worms for the poor guy. I just want to introduce myself and tell him I’m sorry for any trouble I caused him. You saw him on Kimmel’s show, the man was way out of his element.”

“You’re right, I don’t understand. I think you’re fucking crazy, but hey, it’s your time and money.”

At noon the next day, Dean waved at the bus pulling out of the airport, leaving him to his flight. He flew into Flint, Michigan and got a rental car. It took him an hour to get to Midland and he checked into the Best Western close to the fairgrounds. Dean noted there were already a bunch of dogs roaming the hotel grounds. 

Dean found a diner that had good cheeseburgers and freshly made cherry pie. He befriended a middle aged woman who showed something called a Chinese Crested. When he saw the dogs, he shuddered. The dog looked like the illicit love child between My Little Pony and a creature from a Dr. Seuss book. He asked her if she knew Castiel Novak and she nodded. When Dean got excited about it, she explained she only knew of him because of Westminster, and she didn’t know him personally. She did give him a copy of the program and explained how dog shows worked and where he would find Cas.

The next morning, the fairgrounds were packed with motor homes, cars, a fuckton of people and even more dogs. Dean couldn’t remember ever seeing this many dogs at one time. He recognized some of the breeds, but some were strange...like that Chinese hairless thing.

Apparently, the Irish Wolfhounds didn’t take the ring until after lunch, so Dean wondered around. Most of the people were nice, some were snobs though and he hoped the Cas didn’t fit in that category. With time to kill, Dean wondered outside of the arena. Motor homes of every shape and size filled the lot. He stared and wondered which one was Cas’. He was starting to get butterflies. What if the guy thought he was a crazed stalker? 

Lunch was a hot dog on a soggy bun and a small back of chips from a food truck parked next to the arena. After he threw his trash away, Dean made his way to Ring 5. These dogs were massive, like ponies. He wondered how much they ate. 

And there he was, dressed in a nice suit and tie, holding one of the large gray dogs. He was putting a number around his arm with rubber bands. Dean swallowed and took a step forward, but then stopped. This had been such a stupid idea. He bowed his head and tried to fade into the crowd. From behind an obese man holding a Saint Bernard, Dean could watch Cas.

According to the program, Cas was showing in a class called Bred by Exhibitor – Bitches. There were several classes in front of him, so Dean got to study him. On TV he looked short because of the size of his dog, but Dean realized he was just about as tall as he was. Then it was Cas’ turn in the ring. There were five of the giant dogs competing in this class. Cas brought his dog forward and the judge felt up the dog, then Cas had to run up and down the length of the ring before they all walked around the ring. The judge took a long look at the dogs and then pointed to Cas. He walked out with the blue ribbon. Dean whooped and pumped his fist which had just about everyone around him staring. Cas looked in his direction but Dean turned quickly, blushing furiously. Apparently, people at dog shows didn’t get as excited at winning as at football games.

It was now or never, so Dean quickly caught up with the dark hair man. 

“Cas?”

He kept walking. Dean jogged to catch up. Shit, he’d called him Cas. No wonder he didn’t turn around.

“Castiel. Castiel Novak.”

This time he turned around and his face held a mixture of shock and dismay. Well, it looked like Cas knew who he was.

“Hey, I’m sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to meet you and say…”

“How did you find me? Why are you following me?” Cas looked around and lowered his voice so it was more of a harsh whisper. “Haven’t you done enough?”

“I came to say I was sorry.” Dean said sheepishly. He ignored the first two questions because they guy would probably call the cops and have him arrested for stalking. 

“Well, you said it, now please leave me alone.” He spun on his heel and pushed his way through the crowd.

“Wait.” Dean watched him go. “Fuck.” 

Dean took off after him. Once they were out of the arena, the crowds thinned and Dean caught up with him again. He touched his shoulder and the man froze.

“The song wasn’t supposed to…”

“Wasn’t supposed to what? Make fun of me? Make me out to be the butt of people’s jokes?” 

“Damn, you’re hot as hell when you’re pissed.” Dean really hadn’t planned on saying that, it sort of just spewed out of his mouth. It was true though. And his voice, sandpaper on steroids. Sexy as fuck.

“Enough! Do you get a perverse pleasure out of ridiculing people?”

“No. Hell, no. If you’d just listen for a second, instead of being an uptight son of a bitch…”

Cas looked like Dean slapped him. “Hey, damn it…I’m sorry. I flew here, then drove for an hour in an economy rental car…economy…you know what economy means? It means my knees were up around my armpits. I did all that so I could apologize. Like I tried to say before, the song was never supposed to be played in public. This thing has just snowballed.” Dean shrugged and held his hands up, palms out. “I’m sorry, okay. That’s all I wanted to say.”

Dean turned and began walking. He was pissed at himself, the guy was a jerk. A hot as hell jerk, but still a jerk.

“Dean…Dean, wait.”

Dean stopped but didn’t turn around. He felt the man’s presence behind him and then a cold, wet nose pushed into his hand. Dean looked down into the large brown eyes of Cas’ huge dog and then up into Cas’ blue eyes. They looked good on TV, but in real life, those eyes were amazing. Dean absentmindedly stroked the dog’s head.

“I accept your apology.”

Dean grinned. “Really, that’s awesome. Wait, I got you something…” Dean slung his backpack off his shoulder and rummaged inside. He pulled out the CD. Suddenly bashful, he shoved the CD at the other man.

Cas took the gift and stared down at it. In black Sharpie, Dean had written, ‘Castiel, Give this song another listen, Close your eyes. Dean’. Dean started to squirm. Cas was just staring at the CD. He should have stuck with his original idea and just sent flowers to the guy with an apology note. Then he’d be hanging out at the Roadhouse with the guys instead of in Michigan with a million ‘dog people’.

***  
Castiel read the words over and over. He couldn’t believe the gorgeous man in front of him came to see him and apologize. He seemed sincere. Perhaps, he could give him the benefit of the doubt. 

“Why did you write the song about me? You don’t even know me.”

Dean blushed again and looked down at his boots. “I was just flipping channels…have you ever had a celebrity crush? Like Dr. Sexy or Mark Harmon on NCIS?”

At Castiel’s brief nod, Dean continued. “I saw you and your giant dog and…and I thought you were hot. I was just fooling around with the song. I should have tossed it, you know? Instead, I tucked it away in my guitar case. The guys found it and before I knew what was happening, we were playing it at concerts. I had no idea it was going to hit the charts with a bullet.”

Castiel felt confused…a bullet? There was no mention of bullets in the song. Wait, go back…did Dean say he thought Castiel was hot again? That was the second time he used that word to describe Castiel. “Are you…gay?”

“I think I’m seventy/thirty.”

“I don’t understand that reference.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m seventy percent into guys and thirty percent into girls.”

“Oh.” Castiel wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He’d never been with a girl…well, unless you counted Debbie McDaniel in the third grade…it was just a kiss…and embarrassingly enough, she pulled her pants down to show him hers, but he was too shy to pull his pants down. She punched him in the face.

Dean was staring at him. Castiel supposed he should say something. “I’m gay.”

“Wow, really, that’s a relief. You didn’t answer that question when Jimmy Kimmel asked.”

“My sexual orientation did not need to be broadcast on national television.”

“Yeah, I guess I let the cat out of the bag when I gave that interview. Telling the world you have a crush on a guy…when you’re a guy…kind of spilt the beans. Not that I kept it a secret to begin with.”

“I’m a very private person.”

“I kinda got that.”

Mairi picked that time to whimper. Castiel rested his hand on her massive head. Dean looked down at her. “She isn’t as big as most of the others I’ve seen today.”

“She’s only seven months.”

“Holy shit, she’s just a puppy! She’s going to be fucking huge.”

“I should get her back to my motor home. Her mother is there, it will calm her.”

“Oh, yeah…well…I guess I’ll be going then…it was really nice to meet you.” Dean stuck his hand out and Castiel transferred the CD to his hand holding the leash. He gripped Dean’s hand and noticed Dean’s grip was strong and sure. 

“It was nice to meet you as well.” Castiel watched as Dean walked away. Mairi whined and tugged at the leash, trying to follow Dean.

“No, Mairi, he is not for us.” That made Castiel sad. He was in his mid-thirties and he’d never needed anyone before. Never wanted anyone. He had his brother, Gabe, and his friend, Linda Tran. He got to his motor home and unlocked the door. Mairi greeted Shannon and both dogs lay down. Castiel put the CD into his laptop. He sat down and closed his eyes, listening to the band. Their music was good, he supposed. He really couldn’t judge since he mostly listened to classical. 

While the music played, Castiel read through the booklet that was included. The booklet that Dean signed. ‘Give this song another listen, close your eyes.’ As the last song came on, Castiel read the lyrics. He found himself smiling. 

After loading the CD onto his Ipod, Castiel changed into his running shorts and a t-shirt. He hooked up the dogs’ leashes and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

On the twenty-first of June, Impala’s CD went platinum. Hey There, Castiel was the driving force behind the sales. The song was good, but the story behind the song was what had people buying it. People Magazine interviewed Dean and he played down the crush, not wanting to embarrass Cas any more than he had already. He did tell the reporter that he’d met the writer, but there were no plans to meet again. Tumbler, Twitter and Facebook were full of fans speculating on the ‘romantic relationship’ between the two men.

Back on the road, Dean took time to read Cas’ books. He really liked them. He looked to see if Cas had a website. He’d had no luck on Facebook or Twitter. Dean hit the jackpot, Cas had two websites, one for his dogs and one for his books. The one for his books looked to be professionally done. Dean read the bio, but learned nothing new. Cas was definitely a private person. The website for the dogs was simple. There were lots of pictures of Angel, as well as a few other Wolfhounds. There were many of Cas standing next to various judges holding ribbons and silver trays with a Wolfhound in the forefront. He found a link at the bottom that said ‘for more information about puppy availability, please contact me’. Cas’ email address was right there, all Dean had to do was click it. Instead, he bookmarked both sites and closed his laptop.

The concert in Atlanta was sold out. The Fourth of July holiday was the next weekend and the band was taking a week off to go home and celebrate with their families. Chuck flew into Atlanta to discuss business with them. They needed to pick dates for studio time. Chuck wanted to get another CD out as soon as possible while they were on the top of the charts. Dean and Sam had several songs already written, so the last week of August was designated for laying down tracks. August and September were their months off the road. Dean was looking forward to the break from sleeping in the bus and in random hotel rooms.

When the band began filing out of Chuck’s room, the manager asked Dean to stay behind.

“I got a call from Balthazar Sebastian of Entertainment Tonight. He wants to schedule an interview with you and that Novak character.”

“No.” Dean stood and walked to the door.

“Dean, think about it. You can plug the new CD and your pretty face will be all over the TV. We need the exposure.”

“Cas has already been exploited enough, Chuck.”

“If he agrees, will you do it?”

Dean smirked. “If you can get Castiel Novak to do another TV interview, I’m all in.”

Independence Day turned out sunny and hot, Dean manned the grill while watching his friends playing around in the pool or lounging about. Charlie, as usual, was sitting under a patio umbrella tapping on her laptop. The pool was one of the first big ticket items Sam got when their CD went platinum. Dean hadn’t really wanted one, but Sam insisted. He had to admit, he liked taking a swim at night before bed. It relaxed him. Standing by the grill in the backyard of what used to be his parents’ house, Dean felt a bit of nostalgia. Not a day went by that he didn’t miss his mother and there were some days he even missed his father. Mom sang to him when he was a child and she was the one that encouraged him to learn guitar. He liked to think that she would be proud of her sons.

Later that evening, when most of the partygoers left to go see the fireworks, Dean sat in his room upstairs. He could see the show from his window. Before he could talk himself out of it, Dean turned on his Ipad and typed out a brief email.

**From: GummyBear123**

**To: CNovak**

**Subject: Hey**

**Cas, it’s me, Dean Winchester. Remember, the one who made your life a living hell? I got your email address off your website. No, I’m not a stalker. Promise. Just wondering how your 4th went.**

**Heard Entertainment Tonight wants you and me to go on their show together. Funny, huh?**

**TTYL**

**Dean**

He read over it again and clicked the ‘send’ button. He hoped Cas wouldn’t judge him by his user name. He could blame Charlie for that. She was the one who handled his fan mail, Twitter feed, etc. Basically because Dean hated technology.

He got undressed and got into bed with Cas’ fifth book. He finished it around two a.m., then he stared at the photo on the back of the book jacket for about ten minutes. Yep, the crush was still there. It had been a while since Dean got laid. Dallas, Texas, March 17th, he remembered the date because it was St. Patrick’s Day. He’d let some guy suck his dick backstage. Despite getting off, Dean found it ungratifying. One night stands with fans weren’t as much fun as they used to be. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he envied Sam and Benny. Both of his friends had serious relationships with smart, funny and gorgeous women.

***

Castiel finished his evening walk with the dogs and went to his office. The room was small and overlooked the woods behind the house. The walls were decorated with the covers of all seven of his books, as well as photographs of him with various authors, editors and publishers. He sat down to write. He reread the previous chapter to get back into the mindset of Fergus Crowley, his protagonist. Crowley was a hero you loved to hate. He was sarcastic, slept with anything with legs and sometimes strayed into illegal situations, but he was lovable, handsome and smart. Castiel’s books were very popular and because of them, Castiel was able to afford his hobby of showing dogs.

He wrote for the next three hours, only stopping once when he heard loud noises that caused the dogs to get upset. He went out on the front porch and saw the bright lights in the sky from the direction of the city. He’d forgotten it was the Fourth. He allowed the dogs to follow him back to his office. It was very crowded with the four large dogs, but they were content on the floor.

After yawning for the third time, Castiel saved his work and checked his email before he took the dogs out for one more break before bed.

**From: Naomi.Lyons**

**To: CNovak**

**Subject: Publicity**

**Castiel, Balthazar Sebastian of Entertainment Tonight contacted me personally to ask you to join him and Dean Winchester of Impala for a special interview. I was assured that the interview would be a discussion of your books as well as your dubious fame due to that unfortunate song.**

**With budget cuts, money for the promotion for all of books is down. The publishing house is pushing authors to take over the promotion of their own books. I know you don’t like publicity, but I feel this would be prudent, especially with Book Eight in the series due to be published before the end of the year.**

**Please respond as soon as possible.**

**N.**

Castiel sighed and closed the email. He would answer her tomorrow. He couldn’t do it. The next email was from someone named GummyBear123. He wondered if it was a fan. A young fan, if the user name was anything to go by. Due to the language and violence in his books, he didn’t get many young fans. He opened the email.

It was from Dean. He read the email and then read it again. He referred to him as ‘Cas’. No one had ever given him a nickname before, unless you counted the bullies in school. Castiel would have categorized the man as a stalker if he wasn’t a celebrity. Website? Castiel realized that Dean must have gotten on his Novak Kennels’ Irish Wolfhounds site because his author page didn’t have his private email, just the generic one for fans. Naomi handled that account for him.

Dean’s last sentence confused him. The singer obviously heard about the interview that Entertainment Tonight wanted, but he made the comment about it being funny. Castiel assumed that Dean wasn’t doing it. If Dean didn’t do it neither would he. Wait, now he was confusing himself. He wasn’t doing it. Didn’t he already decide that? But what if Dean said he would…no, no, it didn’t matter. The answer was no.

**From: CNovak**

**To: GummyBear123**

**Subject: Hey**

**Hello, Dean.**

**GummyBear123? I find your choice of user name a bit silly. Do you like gummy bears?**

**My Fourth was very quiet, in fact, I’d forgotten it was a holiday until I heard the fireworks. They frightened the dogs. What did you do for Independence Day?**

**My agent wants me to do the Entertainment Tonight interview. I am assuming by your remarks, you are not in favor of appearing on TV.**

**Castiel**

Castiel sent the email and let the dogs out. He was thankful that the fireworks were over. He sat on the front steps of the porch while the dogs ran and played in the front yard. His mind wondered to Dean.

As he lay in bed that night, he allowed himself to look through Google Images on his Ipad. There were quite a few pictures of Dean Winchester. Most of them taken by fans while he was on stage. Then he moaned…someone had taken a picture of the man at a hotel pool by the looks of it. He was wearing a pair of shorts…that’s it…just shorts. Holy Mother of God.

Castiel put his Ipad on his nightstand and shut off the light. He didn’t have urges like this very often. He was quite promiscuous during his college years, but now he didn’t meet too many men. There was a man at Westminster, a handler. They shared a drink in the hotel bar and he’d asked Castiel to his room. Castiel wanted to go, but something stopped him. The man called him a cocktease.

In the darkness, Castiel’s hand drifted downwards. He touched his cock through the flannel fabric of his sleep pants. He closed his eyes as it lengthened. The friction from the cloth against the velvety skin of his shaft made him moan with pleasure. Needing release, Castiel shoved his pants down his thighs and fisted his cock. He stroked its length while he imagined it was Dean’s hand…then Dean’s mouth. He was panting now, his orgasm imminent…his cock slick with his body’s juices. He patted his balls lightly, fantasizing they were slapping against Dean’s ass as he drove into it. Not long…not long…Dean…and Castiel tumbled over the edge. Gasping for breath, with the aftershocks rocking his body, he brought his hand up and tasted himself…and wondered what Dean tasted like.

***

Dean woke to the sound of birds outside his window. He stretched and rolled over onto his stomach. The clock on his bedside table said ten fifteen. He had absolutely nothing planned today. The front yard was looking a little ratty, so he might just pull out some of the gardening tools and work outside. He was meeting Charlie at the Roadhouse for dinner at seven. She wanted to go over some stuff for the fan club with him.

He sniffed. Coffee. Sam and Jess must be up. He got ready to swing his legs out of bed when he remembered the email to Cas. He wondered if the man answered him. He read the first sentence and laughed. Dean fluffed up the pillows behind his head and began to type.

**From: GummyBear123**

**To: CNovak**

**Subject: Hey**

**Next to pie, gummy bears are the perfect food. Don’t be a hater.**

**We grilled out yesterday. Hamburgers and hot dogs. Hung out by the pool, you know, normal 4th shit.**

**Do you let your dogs sleep with you? Just curious…they’d take a fuckton of room.**

**I'd go on ET if you would be there.**

**Dean**

Dean clicked send and got out of bed. The day was looking up. Since he was going to be doing yard work, he didn’t bother showering. He just pulled on the shorts and t-shirt he wore yesterday. Downstairs, he fixed himself a cup of coffee and looked outside. Jess and Sam were laying by the pool, holding hands.

“Hey, thanks for making the coffee.”

“Morning, Dean.” Jess lifted her sunglasses to look up at him.

“What are your plans for the day?” Sam asked.

“I was going to work on the front yard some. The hedges are looking overgrown and the lawn needs to be edged.”

“If you want to wait until after lunch, I’ll help. Jess has to go to work at one.”

“I got it. Relax with your girlfriend.” He winked at Jess and went out to the shed to grab the tools he’d need. By the time Jess was leaving for work, Dean was done. After his shower he checked his email. Nothing from Cas yet. He was kind of bummed about it.

Sam was in the living room playing a video game when he got downstairs. Dean joined in and they wasted the entire day playing games.

***

Castiel got up, showered and put the dogs in their outdoor kennels. He drove the ten miles to the Sioux Falls city limits. After his errands, he swung into Linda Tran’s veterinary clinic.

He waited until she had a break and they had tea in her office. Castiel showed the vet the files on the stud dogs he’d received and they separated them into two piles. Dogs that would be a good mate for Angel and ones that wouldn’t.

When he got home, it was time to take the dogs on their evening run. He changed quickly and set out through the woods, all four dogs running ahead. Five miles in the July heat, even in South Dakota, was tiring and the cool shower felt good. He’d feed the dogs and then write. Dinner for him was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Castiel checked his email and smiled. Dean had responded. He was funny and he made Castiel smile. Castiel responded quickly and clicked send.

**From: CNovak**

**To: GummyBear123**

**Subject: Hey**

**I beg to differ, the most perfect food is a cheeseburger.**

**Do you have a pool? I have been contemplating getting a hot tub.**

**No, the dogs do not sleep in my bed, they go to their kennels at night.**

**My agent told me ET promised to let me talk about my books if I go on the show. I just don’t want it to turn into another Jimmy Kimmel fiasco.**

**Castiel**

It was early, so he might get a response tonight. He was smiling as he opened the file that contained his latest book. Soon, he was engrossed in the fictional world of Fergus Crowley, private detective.

***

Charlie sat across from him, listening intently. Dean was telling her about the meeting at the dog show.

“So, you are basically stalking this poor guy?”

“No. Not stalking. Okay, maybe at first, but now we’re emailing each other.”

“Seriously? Like who started emailing first? Is there any flirting going on? Tell me everything.”

Dean grinned and took out his cell. He pulled up the thread of emails and found the first one he sent. “Here.” He passed the phone to Charlie and sat back to drink his beer while she read through them.

“He writes kind of formal, doesn’t he?”

“He is a writer, Charlie. I like the way he writes.”

“You are so crushing on this guy…” Dean’s cell pinged. “Ohhhh, another one.”

Dean reached for the phone, but Charlie held it under the table. “Come on, let me have it.”

“Afraid he’s going to get into some cybersex with you?”

“Charlie, give it.”

The girl gave him a pout, but handed the phone over to Dean. He read through it and smiled. He showed it to Charlie.

“What do I do now?”

“Reply, Asshat,” Charlie replied sarcastically.

“No shit. What do I say?”

Charlie gave him a look laced with pity. “Dude, just answer his questions. I’ll read over it before you send it and give you some romantic pointers.”

Dean typed and Charlie gave suggestions. They read over it once more to make sure it was perfect before sending.

**From: GummyBear123**

**To: CNovak**

**Subject: Hey**

**If we go on ET together, I will help you talk about your books. I’m a big fan. I’m finishing up Book 5. Crowley is a assbut, but I still like him. Is he finally going to have sex with the hot DA in Book 6?**

**I like cheeseburgers too. What do you say we find the best cheeseburger in LA and get one after we finishing taping the show?**

**I do have a pool. It was Sam’s idea, but I love it. Swimming at night helps me sleep. If you are ever in Kansas, you can stop by for a swim. BTW, splurge on the hot tub.**

**Dean**

Sam was asleep on the couch when Dean got home. Jess didn’t get off work until midnight and she would wake Gigantor up when she got in, so Dean left him there. He went upstairs and picked up his guitar, he needed to write. Another hit like Hey There, Castiel would be awesome.

“Bzzzt.” Another email notification. Dean snatched up his phone. It was from Cas.

**From: CNovak**

**To: GummyBear123**

**Subject: Hey**

**I am not going to spoil the book by telling you what Crowley’s intentions are towards Luc. I’m glad you are enjoying my books. I’m finishing up Book 8. It should be ready for my editor by the end of August.**

**I sent an email to Naomi, my agent, and informed her that I would appear on ET with you. I admit I have some trepidation about this.**

**I took the liberty of researching the best cheeseburger in Los Angeles and found that an establishment named 25 Degrees got the best reviews.**

**I have two shows in Kansas every year, one in Kansas City and one in Topeka. Are you close to either of those cities? Of course, they are both in September and I don’t suppose that time of year would be conducive to swimming.**

**Do you ever have any performances in South Dakota?**

**Castiel**

Dean shot off a text to Charlie, letting her know that he was going to be seeing Cas in L.A. He was still smiling when he reread the email.

**From: GummyBear123**

**To: CNovak**

**Subject: Hey**

**If Crowley were to sleep with the hot D.A., would you write graphic sex or would it be vanilla? I’m not a perv, just curious.**

**Don’t worry about the ET thing, I’ll be there to hold your hand. LOL**

**Does 25 Degrees have pie?**

**KC is only 37 miles from here and Topeka is less than that. We don’t tour in September, but I’ll be putting in a lot of time at the studio. We are pushing to get another CD out while we’re still in the charts. If you let me know the dates of your shows, I’ll try to get by to see you. The pool would be getting kind of cool. Maybe I should get a hot tub.**

**Dean**

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel read Dean’s last email and grinned.

**From: CNovak**

**To: GummyBear123**

**Subject: Hey**

**I write mystery novels not erotica. IF, and that is a big if, because I’m still not telling you what is going to happen, if they slept together, it would most probably be vanilla.**

**I think holding my hand on national television would increase sales of your CD. Is this a publicity stunt? Just kidding.**

**25 Degrees does not have pie. They have pudding, cookies and something called a cake pop. I propose that after we have our burgers, we find a suitable bakery and have pie.**

**The shows are scheduled for the second and third weekends of September. It would be nice to see you, either at my shows or perhaps elsewhere.**

**Perhaps you should get a hot tub.**

**Castiel**

Castiel found himself checking his email several times a day for the next two weeks. He and Dean communicated daily, often several times a day.

Naomi called with the scheduled date for the ET interview. Flights had been booked and arrangements were made to have Kevin dogsit again. It was much easier now that the advance placement student had a car and didn’t have to rely on his busy mother.

July was at an end and the new book was done except for his final editing. Angel was bred to a large male who’d won the Crufts Dog Show in Birmingham, England, last year. The male was owned by a couple from Kentucky. Besides the fee that Castiel paid them, they would get the second pick of the litter, with Castiel keeping his first choice of puppy.

Angel’s due date was the last week of September, so she would be traveling with him to the shows in Kansas. He didn’t expect her to whelp early, but he took no chances with his dogs.

Finally, the day arrived. Castiel was a nervous wreck. He packed and unpacked his bag three times. He paced the floor. He made lists of what Kevin needed to do with the dogs. He made lists of the lists.

“Mr. Novak, I’m in advanced placement for God’s sake…how many times have I watched the dogs for you in the past two years?

“I’m sorry, Kevin. I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of the house and my dogs.”

“You weren’t this nervous before Westminster. Are you just freaking out about meeting Dean Winchester?”

“Have you ever known me to ‘freak out’?” Castiel asked dryly.

“Guess not.” Kevin looked at Castiel’s bag and backpack. “Got everything?”

“I believe so.” Castiel stowed his luggage in the back of Kevin’s car and got into the passenger seat. Once at the airport, Kevin pulled up to the area designated for unloading passengers.

“Channing is freaking out that you are the Castiel of the song and when I told her you were going to meet Dean Winchester, she flipped out. Here is her Impala CD, she wants it signed and she also told me to tell you to get a selfie with him and text it to me.”

Castiel frowned but slipped the CD into his backpack. He entered the terminal and made his way to the TSA area. The three hour flight was on time and Castiel took a cab to his hotel. He and Dean picked the same hotel to make their ‘date’ easier. As he unpacked, the butterflies in his stomach began doing somersaults. Dean’s flight wouldn’t arrive until late that night and even though Dean seemed very eager to see him, Castile recommended they wait until the following morning. They planned on eating at the hotel before going to the studio for their interview.

To kill time and keep himself from going crazy, Castiel ordered room service and opened up his laptop. There was nothing like doing final editing to make you forget the world around you.

At 11:45, Castiel got a text from Dean.

**Text from Dean/11:45: Landed. I hate flying more than Jefferson Starship.**

**Text from you/11:47: Glad you had a safe flight. I liked the song ‘We Built This City’ in college.**

**Text from Dean/11:49: Did you do many drugs in college? That was a suck ass song.**

**Text from you/11:50: I smoked pot. That didn’t do anything to change my taste in music.**

**Text from Dean/11:52: I smoked pot once. It just made me hungry and horny.**

**Text from you/11:53: It was the same for me.**

**Text from Dean/11:54: Want to smoke some pot? LOL**

Castiel stared at the text message. Was Dean saying what he thought he was saying? Not that he didn’t think about sex with Dean…he did…more than he should. He got off to thoughts about the man many times since meeting him in Michigan. Castiel took a deep breath, held it to the count of sixty and let it out slowly. Was Dean planning on this being a sexual encounter? How did he feel about that? He wanted to, damn it. He really did, but he didn’t want this to be a one night stand. Castiel Novak didn’t freak out…he didn’t…God, he was freaking out.

**Text from Dean/12:02: Cas, you there? Sorry if I spooked you. I don’t smoke pot or do drugs of any kind. I drink sometimes. Mainly beer but sometimes hard stuff.**

Castiel giggled hysterically. Dean wasn’t thinking about sex. He was worried Castiel thought he did drugs. What a relief.

**Text from you/12:04: I haven’t smoked pot since I graduated.**

**Text from Dean/12:06: See, we are both responsible adults. What makes you horny now?**

“Fuck!” Castiel began to pace. Dean had lulled him into a false sense of security and then…what the hell was he supposed to say? Was this flirting? Was Dean flirting with him? How the hell was he supposed to answer that question?

“ _Gee, Dean, looking at pictures of you on the Internet makes me horny? I jack off to them all the time. Watch any good movies lately?_ ” Yeah, right, then he’d sound like a creep.

**Text from you/12:08: I’m tired. Will see you in the morning. Text me when you wake up.**

Castiel groaned. Nothing like a change of subject to ruin the mood. Not that there was a mood…no…just simple…flirting.

***

Dean stared at the text. He frowned, put his phone in his pocket and leaned back in the cab. “Way to get shot down.”

“Excuse me, Sir?”

Dean looked up at the cabdriver and smiled. “Sorry, just talking to myself.”

He checked in and pulled his rolling suitcase behind him, guitar case slung over his shoulder. He shared the elevator with a couple who started sucking face as soon as the door closed. Dean looked away.

Charlie had called their emails ‘flirty’, but maybe Cas wasn’t flirting with him. Maybe he was just being friendly. He’d been keeping his junk in his pants since he wrote that stupid song…shit, the song wasn’t stupid…it was about Cas, after all. Well, if Cas wasn’t interested in him, maybe he’d go find someone who was. It wasn’t like Dean was in love or something. Love was just in fucking fairy tales anyway…except for Sam and Jess and Benny and Andrea.

Dean sat on the edge of the king sized bed…he wouldn’t be needing it this trip…and pulled off his boots. After brushing his teeth, he crawled into the bed and turned off the light. He was tired and disappointed.

The buzzing of his phone woke him and he growled, “This better be good.”

“Well, did you get a kiss?” Charlie’s voice was too cheerful for…oh, it was already ten. He must have paused to long because Charlie squealed, “Shit, he’s there, isn’t he?”

“No. And no.”

“What the hell? What did you do?”

“When something doesn’t work like it’s supposed to, why does everyone assume it’s my fault?”

“Sorry, just a gut reaction. So, give me the poop.”

“I didn’t get in until late and we agreed to wait until this morning to see each other. End of story.”

“Hmmmm, something tells me there is more to this.”

“We read him wrong, Charlie. He’s not into me…at all.”

“Fuck me sideways…are you kidding me? Did he tell you that?”

“We were texting. One minute we’re flirting…or at least I was, and then, boom, total change of subject.”

“Wow, sucks to be you.”

“Thanks…thanks a lot, Charlie.”

“It’s his loss. He doesn’t deserve a little sex kitten like you.”

Dean winced at the description. “Charlie, please don’t ever use the words little, sex and kitten to describe me every again.”

“Gotta go, bitches.”

“Bye.”

Dean scrolled to Cas’ last text message and reread it. Yep, definite shut down. He typed in a quick text.

**Text from you/10:15: Just got up. I’ll call after shower. I’m in 403.**

He tossed the phone on the bed. Maybe a hot shower would make him feel better.

Dean was buttoning his fly when there was a knock on the door. Assuming it was housekeeping, he pulled the door open and stared. Cas seemed to look sexier every time Dean saw him.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas, hey…not quite ready yet.”

Cas was not looking at Dean…well, at least he wasn’t looking at Dean’s face. His eyes were glued to Dean’s bare torso. Dean stood just a little straighter and sucked in his stomach. His abs needed some work, life on the road meant lots of fast food and little time for working out.

“Cas?”

Those blue eyes found his; they looked kind of glazed over. “Huh?”

“Do you want to come in while I finish dressing?”

“Huh…yes. Yes.” Cas walked past Dean and Dean smirked. Maybe Cas wasn’t immune to Dean’s charms. It was time to experiment.

Now Cas was looking everywhere but at Dean. Dean flopped down on the bed, rolling over on his stomach and spreading his legs slightly. “I slept like a baby last night, what about you?”

“Uhm, fine…I slept fine.”

“Good. We have to be at the studio by two and it’s already close to eleven. By the time we eat, it’ll be time for us to leave the hotel. Do you just want to eat downstairs, they have a restaurant here.”

“That’s fine.” Cas seemed to be recovering his composure. Dean pushed himself up on all fours, rolled his hips for effect and stood. He ran his hand down his chest, across his stomach and brushed a finger along his happy trail before turning to go to the bathroom.

“I’ll just shave and finish getting dressed. Maybe ten minutes, tops. Just make yourself at home.”

He sashayed…yes, he did…to the bathroom.

***

Castiel banged his head on the wall behind him. He hadn’t been able to form a coherent sentence since Dean opened the door. It was one thing to see Dean’s chest in a picture on the Internet, but quite another to see it in real life…right there…within touching distance. Holy Mother of God…the man was built. Not built like a body builder, but like a real man.

Watching the younger man…was he sashaying? Surely not…watching him walk away, his pert ass in those barely legal jeans…Sweet Baby Jesus.

When Dean came out he was clean shaven and he was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and Castiel thought he looked amazing.

Castiel could barely eat his sandwich, his eyes kept drifting to Dean’s mouth. When he licked some mayo off his lip, Castiel groaned.

“Huh?” Dean looked up from his plate.

“Nothing. I didn’t say anything.” Castiel saw the slight smirk, but then it was gone. Maybe he was mistaken. Dean talked about random things at lunch and Castiel was trying to keep up, he really was, but now that he knew what was under Dean’s shirt…it made things…hard. When he dropped the bombshell that Impala was nominated for a Grammy, Castiel grinned, not even caring that the song would get even more airplay.

Dean insisted on paying the tab and they promised to meet up in the lobby after they got ready for the interview. The studio sent a limo and both men got inside. Dean was like a child, touching all the buttons and then he began a conversation with the driver about earthquakes. Castiel sat quietly with his hands in his lap observing him. His smile was brilliant, giving him soft dimples. His eyes had laugh lines at the corners and long lashes. The dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks were adorable and Castiel would love to kiss every single one. It was official, Castiel was smitten.

The limo pulled right up to the large metal door leading into the studio. A PA was waiting to show them to makeup. Castiel found that with Dean sitting beside him, he wasn’t feeling as nervous. Dean charmed the hair and makeup girls until they were giggling like teenagers. What made him so charming to Castiel was the fact that Dean always managed to pull Castiel into the conversation. He told everyone they met that they needed to read Castiel’s books…because Castiel was ‘super talented’. Dean even pulled up a picture of Angel’s win at the dog show and showed one of the gaffers.

Twenty minutes before they were to start, Balthazar Sebastian came over to where they were seated. He shook hands with both of them and made sure they both knew Dean’s manager and Castiel’s agent had seen the list of questions and approved them.

Once again, Castiel found himself seated on a couch in front of a camera crew, but this time he wasn’t worried. A copy of his last book was on a stand on the host’s desk. Dean’s guitar was in a stand on the other side of the stage by a tall stool and a microphone. Dean didn’t tell him he was performing.

“And three, two, go.” The director pointed to the host and the taping started.

“Tonight, ET has the pleasure of having Dean Winchester of Impala and Castiel Novak, the man behind the song, Hey There, Castiel.”

He turned to Dean and gave his award winning smile. “By now everyone knows the story behind your song, Hey There, Castiel, but I have a few questions for your fans. First off, Dean, you wrote the song after seeing Castiel with his dog on TV at the Westminster Dog Show. Can you tell us about that?”

“Yeah, I was flipping channels, saw him and I thought he was hot. I just started writing and the song was born.” Dean shrugged good naturedly and gave Castiel a wink.

“Now, according to your manager, the song wasn’t supposed to even be recorded, can you tell us about that?”

“It was a private song, written for fun, written for me, you know. I stuck it in my guitar case and next thing I know, the band found it and did some of the arrangements. It’s been crazy.”

“The song has been nominated for a Grammy, Castiel how do you feel about your song winning a Grammy?”

“It isn’t really my song. It belongs to Dean and Impala, but I am proud for him, and for the band.”

“Now, Dean, who will be your date to the Grammys, or is that a secret?” Balthazar was smiling warmly and Castiel knew there was no malice in the question. He was holding his breath though.

Dean’s smile was coy. “It’s not a secret and I’m sure there is a lot of speculation if my Twitter and Facebook accounts are anything to go by. I just haven’t asked him yet.”

Balthazar’s eyes went from Dean’s to Cas’. “Let’s leave that line of questioning for a moment and focus on Castiel Novak. Now, you’re a published author, of a series of mystery novels?”

“Yes. The Fergus Crowley Chronicles, a detective series set in the Pacific Northwest.”

Balthazar picked up the book from his desk and Castiel saw the cameraman zooming in on it. “This one, Murder on the Menu, is the seventh in the series and when does the next one come out?”

“It is due to release in early December.”

“And your next CD is scheduled to hit the stores in early December as well. Was that planned?”

Dean laughed. “No, but it’s good publicity for both of us. I’ve got all his books and I just finished Book 5. They’re awesome and I’m not just saying that because he’s hot.”

Balthazar laughed and Castiel blushed. Balthazar transitioned into Castiel’s Westminster win and they talked about Angel. Castiel was very relaxed and had forgotten about the camera. It was nice to talk to the attentive host and sit next to Dean.

“I know our viewers will be angry if I don’t ask these last few questions and trust me when I say that I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but Dean, are you two dating?”

Dean looked at Castiel before answering and gave him a small smile before turning back to the host. “Today is only the second time we’ve been face to face.” He shrugged and flashed a million dollar smile. “I can only speak for myself, but I’d love to get to know Cas better.”

The host turned to Castiel and raised an eyebrow in question. “Castiel, not to put you on the spot, but would you go out with Dean if he asked?”

Castiel took a deep breath. What should have been a private moment between two people was now a media circus, but he had to be honest. “If Dean asked me on a date, I would have to say yes.”

“We would like to end this interview with your song, Dean.”

Dean strode over to his guitar and sat down. He adjusted the mike and began to play. When he started to sing, Castiel felt the hair on his arms stand up. Dean’s voice, even without studio sound, was beautiful. Dean’s eyes met his across the sound stage and he smiled as he sang the words of Castiel’s song.

***

Dean was stoked. Cas said yes on national TV. “So, the interview went well, didn’t it?”

Cas looked up from his gourmet cheeseburger. “Yes, Dean. I appreciate you saying you’re reading my books.”

“I just told the truth. They are amazing.”

Cas smiled in the lopsided way of his that Dean was coming to love…no like. He liked Cas’ smile.

25 Degrees was crowded, but Cas had made reservations online so they were seated near a window. Dean noticed several younger people staring at them and while he loved his fans, he hoped they used restraint. Officially, this was their first date and Dean wanted it to be memorable.

As they were leaving, a beautiful young woman approached. Dean smiled, but put his arm possessively around Cas’ waist. He caught Cas glancing down but the man didn’t pull away.

“Excuse me, but aren’t you Dean Winchester?”

“Yes.”

“Could I…would you…”

Dean took pity on the poor girl and finished her sentence, “You want a picture with me?”

“Please tell me that this is Castiel.”

Dean winced at the woman’s lack of tact. Thank God it was Cas, otherwise his date would have their feelings hurt. He knew the girl didn’t mean any harm though. He pulled Cas a bit closer and nodded, “Yeah, this is Cas.”

She squealed and grabbed a waiter and shoved her phone into his hand. “Please take our picture.”

Cas tried to move out of the way, but the girl manhandled him so she was standing between them. Dean mugged for the camera while Castiel just gave a uncomfortable smile.

Back in the cab on the way to the hotel, Dean took Cas’ hand. “Sorry about the fangirl experience. I’m used to it and most of the time it’s great. Knowing you have fans that love you and love what you do is an awesome experience, but sometimes…”

“It was fine, Dean. I still find it strange that anyone would want my picture. Oh, speaking of pictures, my dogsitter, Kevin, had a request.” Cas fished a copy of Impala’s CD out of his backpack and handed it and a marker to Dean. “His girlfriend, Channing, is a big fan.”

Dean grinned and signed the CD with a flourish. He handed it back and watched as Cas tucked it away.

“She also wanted a ‘selfie’ of us.”

He couldn’t help it, Dean laughed out loud. Hearing the well educated author use the term ‘selfie’ was funny enough, but the look of pure distaste on his face was priceless.

“Sure.” Dean squeezed up next to Cas and right before Cas took the picture, he leaned in and gave the guy a kiss on the cheek. It was totally innocent, so why did Dean get such a thrill from it. If a kiss on the cheek made him feel all warm and fuzzy, what would a real kiss do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter...romantic fluffy smut, but smut just the same.

Castiel slowly brought his hand up to touch his cheek. He was sure Dean meant the kiss to be teasing just for the picture, but Dean looked…stunned. Castiel looked down at his phone, it was a silly picture. When he looked up again, Dean was fiddling with the buckle of his guitar case. 

“Can I see it?” 

Castiel passed the phone to him. Dean smiled at the image. “Cute.”

“Yes. I’m sure Kevin’s girlfriend will like it.” Dean passed the phone back and Castiel attached it to a brief message to Kevin.

Dean slipped the driver a twenty when they arrived at the hotel and Castiel made a mental note to catch it the next time. Dean paid for their dinner too. Castiel had money and he wouldn’t let all their ‘dates’ be paid for by Dean. That is if there were going to be more dates.

While they waited for the elevator, Dean was hailed by a few more fans. He smiled, posed for pictures and signed autographs. At one point, he took Castiel’s hand and pulled him closer to introduce him. Dean’s fingers were still interlocked with his when the elevator doors slid open. Castiel didn’t want to say anything because he liked the feel of Dean’s hand in his. If he spoke Dean might pull away. Dean  
pushed the button for the fourth floor, his floor. Castiel was on the tenth. When he reached up to push ten, Dean stopped him.

“My room.” Dean’s voice was soft.

“Yes.” Castiel knew he was replying to the unasked question in Dean’s eyes. He would give himself this night with Dean. In their brief acquaintance, Castiel knew with all his heart that Dean was honorable. He wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt Castiel, but his life was that of a rock star. Castiel led a simple, reclusive life in South Dakota with his dogs for company. His words to Mairi came back to him, ‘He’s not for us’. They would have this night and then go their separate ways, there would be a few emails and eventually those would stop. They would stop and Castiel would be okay.

Dean let them into his room. Housekeeping had made the bed and the room was tidy. Castiel sat his backpack on the chair while Dean laid his guitar case on the small sofa. Castiel turned and the two men were mere inches apart, their eyes meeting, communicating their desire…their need.

The kiss was more of a light press to Castiel’s lips. Nothing passionate, Dean didn’t even touch him. “Cas, I want you.”

The words were said with such soft conviction that Castiel stopped breathing for a few seconds, replaying those words in his mind over and over. Castiel’s hands reached out for Dean, latching on to Dean’s narrow waist and his mouth found Dean’s. He traced Dean’s lips with his tongue and Dean opened for him. Castiel explored…tasted. Dean responded but let Castiel take control and Castiel took it. His kiss became hungrier, deeper, needier. His hands roamed freely…up Dean’s back, cupping his neck before tangling his fingers into Dean’s close cropped hair. Dean’s hands remained still on Castiel’s hips. 

Castiel broke away, panting softly, and looked at Dean. Dean smiled. “I knew you’d be good at kissing.”

He cocked his head and Dean ran a finger over his lips. Castiel pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it. Dean groaned, “Damn. You’re killing me.”

It had been a long time and Castiel knew he’d never been a master in the art of seduction. His sex life over the past few years consisted of his own hand, a well used latex toy and porn. Now, at this perfect moment in time, Dean was looking at him like he hung the moon and Castiel Novak fell and fell hard.

“You are so beautiful, Dean.” Castiel allowed his fingers to trace over each line and plane of Dean’s face. When he got to Dean’s lips, Dean kissed his fingertips.

“Cas, I want to see you…touch you…taste you.” Castiel nodded and started to unbutton his shirt. Dean watched, mouth slightly open as inch by inch, Castiel’s chest became visible. He pulled the garment out of his pants and let the shirt drop to the floor. Castiel wasn’t egotistical, not by a long shot, but he knew his runner’s body wasn’t bad. Dean’s eyes were on his chest and slowly traveling downwards. Castiel unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants but he stopped with his fingers on the zipper. Dean’s breaths were fast and shallow. Castiel waited until Dean’s eyes come up to his again, before he pulled down the zipper. Dean’s eyes were normally the color of blades of grass in a spring pasture, now they were dark like a forest on a cloudy day. 

***  
Dean couldn’t look away, not even when he heard Cas’ zipper, not even when he heard Cas’ shoes thunk on the floor and not even when he heard the sound of cloth sliding against skin. He knew that Cas was standing before him naked, but he couldn’t look away from those eyes. He could write a thousand songs about Cas’ eyes, but right now, all he could think of was that he could see right into Cas’ soul. He felt Cas’ hand on his and let Cas place it over his erection. Only then did he look down. Cas’ cock was in his hand, it was wet and hard and perfect. Dean rubbed his thumb over the slit and Cas moaned softly. He let his fingertips drift up and down, tracing the prominent veins…the skin velvety soft. Cas had a thick bush, brown so dark that it looked black. Cas’ hand covered his now, moving it firmly, showing Dean what he liked. 

Cas’ mouth found his again and Dean opened for him. The soft breaths and thrusts of his tongue were driving Dean crazy. He used his left hand to fumble with his belt. He growled in frustration when it wouldn’t cooperate. 

“Shhh, patience, Dean.” Cas whispered against his lips, before taking his mouth again. Dean murmured a soft ‘no’ when Cas pulled his hand away from Cas’ cock. Cas took a step back and Dean wondered if his own lips were as red and swollen from their kisses…if the skin around his mouth was pink from the rasp of stubble. Cas looked thoroughly kissed.

Cas turned and crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees, giving Dean a breathtaking view of his ass. Dean’s breath caught and for a few seconds, he couldn’t breathe. When Cas was in the middle of the bed, he rolled over onto his back and spread his legs wantonly. 

“Jesus.” Dean couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough, it didn’t help that Cas was watching every move he made. When he finally kicked off his boxers, Cas’ eyes looked black in the dim light from the overhead fixture. Dean’s cock was hard against his belly and he cupped his balls before letting his hand slide up his dick. 

When Cas’ hand moved up to squeeze his own nipple, Dean took that as invitation enough. He pushed back the top of his suitcase and reached into the small zippered pouch. The lube and condom were tossed onto the bed for later, right now, all he wanted was to kiss Cas again. Dean let his body glide up Cas’ until they fit together, mouth to mouth, chest to chest and God help him…cock to aching cock. Dean was on the edge of reason…he needed stimulation and couldn’t focus on anything else. His tongue pushed into Cas mouth, taking it urgently. His hips were moving back and forth, rubbing against Cas’ cock. He was vaguely aware of Cas uncapping the tube of lubricant, but Cas’ teeth on his bottom lip stopped his thought process. It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch. His need became a living, breathing thing. Cas shifted beneath him and he was on his side, mouth never leaving Cas’. When he finally came up for air, he was gasping and that’s when he realized that the entire time they were kissing, Cas was prepping himself.

“Cas…God…” Dean couldn’t ever remember being this turned on. He watched Cas’ fingers, four of them now, moving in and out of his body. Slick with the lube, his hole was stretched and red. Dean twisted so his face was down at Cas’ groin, unable to look away. He nuzzled up against Cas’ sac, mouthing it while he enjoyed the show. 

“Now, Dean.” Cas’ voice was deep, raspy and wasted. He slowly pulled his fingers out and pressed the foil packet into Dean’s hand. Dean’s hand shook when he rolled on the condom. Cas raised his knees and tilted his pelvis while Dean settled in between his thighs, using the tube of lube to slick up his cock. The older man was staring up at him, anticipation etched into his features. “Now.”

Dean gripped his cock and nudged the head against Cas relaxed rim. Cas took his cock easily and Dean closed his eyes. Cas was hot, slick and tight. Dean’s hands gripped Cas’ thighs and brought them up higher, lifting his hips completely off the bed. He could feel his cock pulsing with every beat of his heart. He’d dreamt of this for so long that he knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. He moved slowly, in, out, in…in an easy rhythm. Dean watched his cock disappearing into Cas’ willing body and he groaned. The look Cas was giving him was smoldering heat.

“Touch yourself, Babe.”

Dean wanted to watch Cas give himself pleasure. And God, it was hot…Cas jacked his cock with one hand and squeezed his balls with the other, writhing and mewling. Dean felt his orgasm building and instinct took over…he drove into Cas, deeper…harder…grunting with every single thrust. Cas’ ass clinched around him and he cried out…his body tense and still as he emptied himself into Cas. Cas’ back arched off the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream and even while the aftershocks still rocked Dean’s body, he watched as the thick white ropes of cum erupted from Cas’ cock, leaving rivulets on his smooth chest.

They remained in the same position, though Dean released Cas’ hips so they could rest on the mattress. There was something so final about pulling out…Dean knew he should but that would mean this…this…was over. Cas shifted beneath him and he let his softened cock slide out. He quickly disposed of the condom before collapsing on the bed next to Cas.

The silence was broken by their labored breathing and only when his was close to normal again, did Dean speak.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” And there it was, the elephant in the room just put on a tutu and danced across the bed. Dean wanted to rewind the tape, pull the words back in. Maybe he meant them…maybe…but still, he didn’t say shit like that. Not ever…not to anyone. He closed his eyes and waited for the ‘I’m sorry, it’s been fun…but…’ speech.

“Then it won’t be.”

Dean’s eyes flew open and met Cas’. 

***

Castiel felt an instant of sadness when it was over. He wanted their love making…and no one could convince him to call it anything else…to go on forever. When Dean fell down beside him, he wanted to reach out and touch him…just to prove to himself this was real and wasn’t some elaborate fantasy he’d concocted in his head. But he didn’t. Instead, he lay still and prayed that Dean wouldn’t ask him to leave.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing.” Dean’s words stunned Castiel. Did this mean…Castiel took a deep breath and went for broke.

“Then it won’t be.” 

Dean looked shocked and pleased at the same time. Castiel gave him a tentative smile. “You did tell millions of viewers that you wanted to get to know me better. We can’t disappoint them.”

Dean’s grin was infectious. He pulled Castiel over so he was tucked under Dean’s arm, one hand flat on his chest. Simultaneously, both men grimaced.

“Man…” Dean sat up looking down at his side, now covered in cold semen. Castiel managed to look sheepish, but then he just laughed.

“Maybe we should take a shower before we cuddle.”

Dean tried to look menacing but failed. “I don’t cuddle.”

They showered, which led to more kissing, which led to a mutual handjob. Sated, Castiel just wanted to sleep, but Dean insisted they dress and go up to Castiel’s room.

“Come on, Cas. It won’t take long to pack your shit, then you can sleep here tonight.” 

So, dressed in Dean’s sleep pants and t-shirts, the two rode the elevator, barefoot, up to Castiel’s floor. Instead of helping Castiel pack, Dean sat down at Castiel’s laptop. He opened it and looked over his shoulder. “Where’s your next book?”

“I’m not telling you that. You have two more to read.” Castiel didn’t look up. He stuffed his things in his bag. 

“Got any porn on here?”

“Some things are private, Dean.” Castiel disappeared into the bathroom to collect his toiletries. 

“That was just as good as a confession.” Castiel shook his head at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and rolled his eyes.

After stowing his shaving kit into his bag, he zipped it and unplugged his computer. He reached over Dean’s shoulder and closed the lid. Dean whined, but stood up. Castiel tucked his laptop under his arm and moved to pick up his bag, but Dean beat him to it. 

The elevator doors opened to an older couple and two teenage girls. Dean and Castiel stepped in and Castiel heard a gasp. He turned around and saw the girls staring at Dean and then their eyes turned to him.

“Hey there, Castiel.” One of the girls said with a blush.

Castiel actually smiled. “Hello.”

“OH MY GOD…IT’S THEM!”

Several pictures and autographs later, even Castiel was asked to sign his name on an old boarding pass the mother found in her purse, they arrived back in Dean’s room.

“I was not dressed properly for photographs,” mumbled Castiel. 

“I don’t know, Cas. Wearing my pajama pants, my AC/DC shirt and your wild sex hair is a good look on you.”

“I think their mom thought we are engaged in sexual activities. She kept giving me disapproving looks.”

Dean laughed so hard he snorted. Later that night, after they watched some TV, Dean leaned over and whispered, “Cas, can we engage in some more sexual activities?”

Castiel's pillow hit him right upside the head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay. My weekend was a busy one.

The morning came too soon for Castiel. He woke sore from the activities of the day before. He smiled remembering the pillow fight. They’d acted like children until passion flared and Dean wound up begging for it. Begging for Castiel’s cock. Castiel never topped before, not once. It wasn’t like he was opposed to it, just the opposite, in fact. He always wanted to experience it, but his limited amount of partners took the dominant role. He was experiencing a lot of firsts with Dean…first top, first song written about him and first…love…was it love? Or was it just being alone for so long? Dean made him laugh and made him want…things. Permanence, he wanted permanence.

“You are thinking too loud.” Dean’s voice, husky from sleep, was soft beside him. Castiel turned and stared. Dean had a crease from the pillow on one cheek, his hair was standing on end, but his eyes were bright and clear.

“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean held up a finger and said, “Don’t go anywhere.”

Castiel watched a very naked Dean disappear into the bathroom. The door shut. After a few minutes he heard the toilet flush and felt his own bladder sending a message. There was the sound of running water and then the door opened. Dean came out with his mouth foamy and a toothbrush in his hand. “Mnng bref.”

“What?” Castiel swung his legs out of the bed, because by now, he really need to pee. 

Holding up a hand, Dean retreated back to the bathroom and Castiel heard him spit. “Morning breath. Can’t kiss you with morning breath.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” Castiel moved past him and stared for a second at the toilet, then turned to Dean who was still brushing. “Can you excuse me?”

“Huh?” Dean spit again and cupped his hand under the faucet. He brought the water to his mouth, swished it around and spit again. 

“Excuse me.” Castiel repeated.

“Why, did you fart?” Dean laughed at his own joke.

“I need to use the facilities, Dean.”

“How bad?”

“Dean.” Castiel growled. 

“Fine.” Dean exited the bathroom and Castiel closed the door, and locked it to be safe. Afterwards, he also brushed his teeth, because Dean mentioned kissing. Kissing Dean was amazing and he knew he would miss that the most.

When he opened the door and saw Dean sprawled on the bed, he groaned. Dean was spread out in all his naked glory, stroking his hard cock.   
“It occurred to me while I was brushing my teeth that I’ve never had your dick in my mouth and I think we need to remedy that situation.”

“I…er…uhm…” Castiel Novak, bestselling author with a massive vocabulary, could not form a sentence.

“Come here, Cas.” The playful Dean from just a few minutes ago was gone. In his place was a man with one thing on his mind. Sex. Castiel walked to the bed and stood at the edge, unsure of what to do next. Dean got up on his knees and crawled over to him. Castiel gasped when Dean took one of his nipples, suckling it while his hand pinched the other one. Not enough to hurt, but Castiel’s cock took notice. It felt heavy between his legs. Then he felt Dean’s teeth…and God, Castiel’s knees almost buckled. He cupped the back of Dean’s head, holding him to his chest, wanting more of Dean’s mouth on his sensitive nipples. Dean obliged by moving his mouth from one to the other, nipping and sucking until they were aching and Castiel’s head was thrown back, mouth open, finding it hard to get enough air in his lungs.

Then he was gone, his mouth descending to Castiel’s stomach, flicking into his navel before following the thin trail of dark hair down to his…he felt Dean’s wet tongue sliding down his cock, then back up, making it slick with his spit. He looked up at Castiel, eyes veiled with his long lashes, right before Dean took his cock into his mouth. Castiel groaned and thrust his hips forward. “Dean.”

Dean’s answer was a hum from deep in his throat. Castiel’s legs weren’t going to hold him much longer, but he didn’t want this feeling to stop. Dean was bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue in the slit, over and over. Castiel thought Dean was so beautiful like this and he wanted to give Dean this same feeling. Dean’s mouth was so hot and Castiel couldn’t keep his hips still.

“Dean, please…” Castiel tried to pull back, but Dean’s hands gripped his hips, holding him steady. “Please…you’re going to make me…”

The younger man’s response was to grip the cheeks of Castiel’s ass and he worked his mouth harder, encouraging Castiel to fuck his face. Castiel was trembling and he felt a wave of heat coursing through his body. He was going to come, his hand came up and he gripped the base of his cock, trying to hold back, but it was too late. Dean took his entire load, never stopping, never losing his rhythm. He seemed to know the exact moment when Castiel’s cock went from pleasure to discomfort because he pulled off and licked his lips. Castiel’s knees found the bed and he fell forward. 

He felt Dean’s hands on his back, rubbing in slow circles. “You good, Babe?”

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean turned Castiel’s face to gaze into his eyes. “You don’t need to thank me for doing something that I enjoyed, something that I’ve fantasized about since I saw you at Westminster.”

Castiel knew if he wasn’t in love with Dean already, that would have been the moment that he would have fallen. He leaned forward and kissed Dean. He could taste himself and it reminded him that while he’d had his release, Dean had not.

“Let me taste you.” Castiel whispered, running his hand down Dean’s arm, to his hips, over to his half-hard penis. 

***

Dean felt Cas’ fingertips gently running up and down the length of his dick. It started to pay attention and Dean rolled over on his back, his cock now laying hard on his belly. Cas wanted to give him head and Dean couldn’t deny Cas anything. He watched as Cas rose up on his knees, the morning sun behind him, casting him in darkness so he was just a silhouette. He lay still while Cas gazed down at him. 

“Tell me what you want, Dean.”

“Go down on me, Cas. Make me come.” Dean watched in awe as Cas lowered himself to his elbows so his mouth was poised over the head of Dean’s cock. With one last look at Dean, Cas took the entire length of Dean’s shaft. Dean never experienced someone who could take his whole cock before, it wasn’t that he was overly long, he was just a little above average, but it took talent to deep throat someone without gagging. And Cas sure as shit had talent.

Castiel cupped Dean’s balls and began a gentle massage, while his mouth worked magic on Dean’s dick. He moved his head up and down, then from side to side, using his tongue and a gentle suction to drive Dean insane. He dipped his tongue into Dean’s slit, lapping Dean’s juices like it was nectar of the gods. Dean’s hips began to roll, thrusting up into Cas’ mouth. It was like Cas couldn’t get enough of him and that made Dean’s arousal even stronger. Dean hands dug into the sheets, holding on for dear life because he was coming unglued. 

“Jesus, Babe…fuck….” Dean was panting now. His balls were so fucking tight. He felt it, that tingling sensation…he couldn’t take his eyes off Cas. “Cas…Cas…” 

Cas pulled off, pumping him fast and Dean erupted onto Cas face. It was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen, his hot cum in white lines over Cas’ cheeks, his chin and even his eyelashes. Dean growled and rolled his body over, his mouth claiming Cas’, lapping at Cas’ face and sharing his cum in hot, wet kisses. 

“You…are…fuckin’...amazing…” Each word was punctuated with another sloppy, filthy kiss. Dean didn’t stop kissing Cas until Cas’ face was clean, only then, did he lay back, pulling Cas to his chest. They lay together, letting their heartbeats return to a normal, steady beat.

They drifted off to sleep again, wrapped in each other’s arms. It wasn’t until housekeeping knocked that they roused themselves. Dean slipped on his flannel sleep pants to open the door and tell them to come back later. Cas stretched like a cat.

“What are the plans?” 

Dean shed his pants and crawled back in bed. “Can’t we just stay in bed all day?”

Cas smiled at him. “If that’s what you want. I am hungry though.”

“That’s what they make room service for.” Dean got up and picked up the menu off the room’s desk. He brought it back to the bed and leaned against the headboard. He read the menu off to Cas, who had rolled over on his stomach with Dean using one hand to rub his rounded ass.

After they ordered, Dean and Cas talked about random things. Dean was allergic to cats and hated Brussels sprouts. Cas dreamed of raising honeybees one day and collected porcelain dog statues. Cas was surprised to learn that Dean could play the piano as well as the guitar. Cas couldn’t play any musical instruments, but held his high school record in several track events. Dean told Cas that his Uncle Bobby lived in Sioux Falls. Cas promised to look him up if he ever needed his car worked on. Breakfast was eaten in bed and they watched a pay-per-view movie. Neither would talk about their evening flights.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in bed, just talking and watching movies, they never did get dressed. They ordered chocolate mousse and a chocolate torte in lieu of lunch. 

Dean looked out the window at the late afternoon sun and knew they only had a few hours left. He clicked off the TV right in the middle of a documentary about jousting. Cas mumbled a ‘hey’, but didn’t get any further because Dean was on top of him, kissing him.

Dean thought that Cas’ kisses were almost as good as the sex acts themselves. Cas was just so damn good at it, like he put his soul into each kiss. Cas opened his mouth to Dean and Dean tasted the hint of chocolate. Dean felt like his body was pulsing with electricity. He needed Cas like a drowning man needed air. He silently apologized to Cas, because this wasn’t going to be making love, this was going to be full on, freak nasty, got to have you now sex.

His cock was already hard and he rutted his hips against Cas, feeling Cas’ arousal matching his own. 

***  
Castiel picked up on the desperation in Dean’s kisses and he felt it too. This could be their last time together before the real world took control again. He rolled Dean over, pinning him to the mattress. Cocks straining against each other, pre-cum slicking their bellies, making movement easier. 

“Fuck me, Cas.” 

“Dean...I…” Castiel bit off his words. He almost said it, almost said the three words that he was sure would ruin their friendship and whatever else this was, and it would surely ruin the mood. 

Dean was reaching for the nightstand and the small tube that was laying there. Dean squeezed the cool gel into his hand and reached down. Castiel’s fingers met Dean’s and by touch alone, he knew that Dean was prepping himself. Castiel wanted in on the action and his finger slid in next to Dean’s. Their eyes locked as they both opened Dean up. Castiel closed his eyes and kissed Dean again, tugging at Dean’s lower lip with his teeth. Dean was moaning under him, thrusting against their fingers.

Castiel moved his mouth down to Dean’s throat. He sucked and nipped at the skin, wanting to leave his mark. When Dean looked into the mirror tomorrow morning, Castiel wanted him to see how much he was loved and wanted. Castiel’s fingers continued to slip in and out of Dean’s ass along side of his lover’s.

“Now.” Dean huffed out the word between gasps for air. “Now.”

Castiel felt Dean’s fingers pulling out and gently removed his own. Dean pushed a foil packet into his hand and Castiel used his teeth to rip it open. He fumbled, dropping it onto the bed and Dean, impatient, grabbed it and rolled it over Castiel’s shaft. Castiel rested his forehead against Dean’s, trying to calm down enough so he would come right then and there. “Easy…easy...” he whispered to himself.

“No, Babe, I want it fast and hard,” Dean said softly.

“God, Dean…” Castiel panted. “Roll over, on your side.”

Dean did as he was told and then he bent his knee to give Castiel access. Castiel guided the head of his cock to Dean’s slick opening and nudged it, rocking slightly.

“Damn it, Cas, now…fuck me now.” Dean shoved his body back, impaling himself onto Castiel’s dick. He grunted and Castiel gripped Dean’s thigh, pushing in deeper. Their bodies rocked together, driving Castiel’s cock against Dean’s prostate over and over. 

Castiel pounded into Dean at a violent pace and still, Dean begged for more, begged for it to be harder. 

When it was over, when they lay in the same position, side by side, Dean’s back to Castiel’s chest, neither man spoke. And neither commented on the wet tracks down their faces. 

The shower was quiet, no words were needed. There were soft touches and a few chaste kisses. Afterwards, they dried off, got dressed and began packing their things. The silence wore on Castiel’s nerves. He wanted to say something, to tell Dean how he felt, but this was all so new and he couldn’t spoil it with words.

Their flights were thirty minutes apart with Dean leaving first. They shared a cab and Castiel’s fingers reached for Dean’s hand. Dean looked at him and gave him a soft smile. At the gate, Dean dropped his bag and his guitar case before pulling Castiel in for a firm hug. “Call me when you get in.”

“I will.” Castiel watched Dean walk down the jetway towards his plane, guitar case slung over his back and pulling is suitcase behind him. He smiled, Dean’s legs were slightly bowed and Castiel found that small imperfection made loving him so much easier. Only when he was out of sight, did Castiel walk to his gate. He sat and waited, staring at the picture they’d taken in the taxi. He would print it when he got back and have it framed for his desk. 

Linda was waiting on him. “Have a good trip?”

“Yes, it was pleasant. How are the dogs? Did Kevin have any issues?”

“The dogs are fine, no issues at all.” She pulled out of the airport parking lot and got on the interstate before speaking again. “Well?”

Castiel pretended he didn’t know what she was talking about. “What?”

“You know what. How was it?”

“The taping went well.”

“That’s nice, Castiel, but you know I’m not talking about the show.”

Castiel sighed. “We had a nice time. Dean…is very nice.”

“Nice, uh huh…I saw the picture you sent to Kevin.”

“Oh…Oh…well, Dean was just fooling around for the camera.”

“You could be trusted with this country’s biggest secrets…because I doubt a terrorist could get anything out of you,” she said sarcastically.

Castiel looked over at his friend. “I think I love him.”

“Jesus, Joseph and Mary…Castiel…shit…that escalated quickly, didn’t it?”

“I know, it’s crazy, but…” Castiel let his sentence trail off because he didn’t know how to finish it.

“So, how does your rock star feel about you?”

“I don’t really know. I think he likes me. He considers me a friend.”

“Oh, boy.” 

Castiel changed the subject and being the good friend she was, Linda let him. Once he was home, he took time with the dogs who were very excited to see him. He took them for a short walk and promised them a long run in the morning. Once they were settled in their kennels, Castiel dialed Dean.

“Cas, hey, flight okay?” It was so good to hear his voice. Castiel lay across his bed, staring at the ceiling fan.

“Yes, and yours?”

“Had a screaming baby behind me the whole trip. Gave me a killer headache.”

“Did you take anything?”

“Yeah, I bummed some aspirin off the lady next to me. Turns out she’s a fan.”

“Really, that’s nice.” 

“Yeah. Hey, how are the dogs? Did they miss you?” Castiel found it endearing that Dean asked about his dogs.

“They are fine and they did miss me. I promised them a long run in the morning.”

“You sound tired.” Dean’s voice held concern.

“I am.”

“Okay, I’ll let you get some sleep then.”

“Okay.” Castiel wanted to shout, ‘no, no, please don’t hang up’, but he didn’t. He just said goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam picked Dean up at the airport. He had a splitting headache. The aspirin from the lady in the seat next to his helped some, but all he wanted was to get home, have a shot of whiskey and sleep. After he talked to Cas, of course.

“I guess your trip was ‘productive’.

Dean picked up on the sarcasm and looked at his brother questioningly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sam touched Dean’s neck with the tip of his finger. “Burn yourself on your curling iron? Or was it something else?

Dean’s hand covered the hickey. “Shut up.”

Sam laughed. “So, you going to tell me about your weekend? Leave out all the gory details, please, just touch on the important stuff.”

“The taping went great, it airs next Friday. L.A. was the same as it always is – smog, crowds and overpriced food.”

Sam was waiting for him to continue, but he didn’t. His time with Cas was private.

“That’s it, that’s all you’re going to tell me?”

“Yep.”

“You always spill all the details about your hookups…” Sam took his eyes off the road to give Dean a shocked look. “Fuck, this isn’t just a hookup, is it? Shit, Dean, you see the guy on TV, write him a fucking love song and boom, you’re freakin’ in love with him. Jesus H. Christ!”

“I’m not in…love… He’s just a nice guy and we’re friends. Is that so fucking hard for you to understand that someone could actually want to be my friend?”

“Friends? Really, more like fuck buddies if your neck is anything to go by.”

“Don’t…you…ever…call…him…that.” Dean spat out the words while glaring at his brother.

“Whoa, Dean…fuck, man, take it easy. It was a joke, not a dick, don’t take it so hard.”

Dean noticed that Sam kept cutting his eyes at him the rest of the ride home, but he wasn’t in the mood to talk. The entire band made jokes about Dean’s ‘crush’ but when Sam did it, it hurt. It wasn’t a joke, Cas meant something to him. But it wasn’t love…

Once he was home, Dean unpacked and started some laundry. Sam and Jess were out somewhere and Dean was glad to have the house to himself. He kept checking his phone, Cas should have landed by now.

It was almost ten when the phone finally rang. Dean answered before his ringtone could finish. Cas’ ringtone was pretty obvious…so call him a romantic, but Hey There, Castiel just had to be Cas’ ringtone.

The conversation sound a bit stilted to Dean, but hey, they were both tired, right?

“Okay, I’ll let you get some sleep then,” Dean said, hoping that Cas would say ‘no, I’m not that tired’. But he didn’t.

“Okay.”

Dean folded his clothes and put them away. He really wasn’t sleepy now. He lay in his bed with his Ipad and surfed the Internet, reading all about dog shows. Maybe he should get a dog…nah, stupid idea; he was on the road nine months out of the year. Mairi sure was cute though.

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning, Dean fell asleep, his laptop slipping off his belly, still open to Castiel Novak’s author site.

The next few days were spent in meetings with Chuck and the band or inside the studio deciding on which songs to include on the new CD. They discussed cover art, studio musicians and everything else under the sun and Dean barely heard a word. Cas hadn’t called him again. There were no emails or texts either. What the fuck?

Charlie sat across from him watching him pick at his cheeseburger. He’d taken off the lettuce first and ripped it into tiny pieces. The tomato was mashed with his fork until it was a gooey mess. The top bun had been stabbed repeatedly with his knife and a big ‘C’ was carved into the slice of cheese.

“And then I told her I was pregnant with an alien baby.”

“That’s cool,” Dean mumbled. “Wait, what?” He finally looked up at his best friend.

“You haven’t listened to anything I’ve said. What is even scarier is that you aren’t eating. What gives, Obi Wan?

“He hasn’t called or emailed since we got back from L.A.”

“Have you called him to find out what’s going on?”

“No.”

Charlie throws her hands up. “Men are so incredibly stupid. I’m going on the record to say that I’m so glad I’m a lesbian.”

“Humphf.”  Dean pushed his plate away, deciding not to think about why a ‘C’ was carved into his cheese.

“Call him.”

“Why do I have to call him? He should be calling me.”

“And now you are acting like a third grader. Are you taking your ball and going home now? You are such a pig-headed asshat.”

“Screw you, Charlie,” Dean muttered but there was no venom behind the words.

***

The morning after his return from L.A., Castiel took the dogs on a three mile run. He showered and caught up on some of his emails regarding book signings, dog shows, correspondence from his editor and agent. All in all, he stayed busy, but he found his eyes straying to his cell phone every few minutes. Dinner was a bowl of Cheerios with almond milk. Not satisfying, but he wouldn’t starve to death either. Twice now, his finger hovered over Dean’s number, but he didn’t want to bother him.

Twenty-four hours turned into forty-eight. Castiel was bored. The eighth book was at the publishing house with the editing team, he didn’t have any shows coming up until September and he could only clean his house so many times. He ordered a beekeeping catalog online and entered himself in a 5K for the following weekend. And the hours dragged by.

Kevin came over after school on Tuesday to help him bathe the dogs.

“Channing plays that damn CD all the time. No offense, but I’m really tired of your song.”

Castiel didn’t respond. Kevin looked at him sadly.

“Hey, you okay?”

“I’m just fine,” Castiel said testily.

“Alright then…I’ll just go brush out Shannon.” Kevin walked away, leaving Castiel to towel dry Mairi.

Castiel knew he’d been rude to Kevin, but he was really out of sorts. He’d known this was going to happen, the real world came crashing in and Dean was getting on with his life with his band and his friends and his family and his stupid music. Castiel caught himself, he was acting like a petulant child.

That evening, after he gave Kevin thirty dollars instead of his usual twenty because let’s face it, Castiel acted like an ass, Castiel sat down at his computer.

**From: CNovak**

**To: GummyBear123**

**Subject: Honey**

**I hope this finds you well.**

**I am placing an order for a hive and some honey bees. I am excited about this new endeavor.**

**Castiel**

There. He avoided any mention of feelings. It is just a simple email between acquaintances. He shut down his computer and picked up a fellow writer’s book. He needed to read it so he could send in a review. He got himself ready for bed and leaned up against the headboard to read. Three chapters in and he couldn’t remember anything he’d read so far. His cell would notify him when he got a new email, but he checked it anyway. Twice.

The first thing Castiel did when he woke up was check his phone. There were several emails, but none from Dean.

Even the dogs’ amusing antics couldn’t make him smile. Castiel sat outside on his back deck and read while the dogs played. Right before lunch, his editor called and they went over a few things. She assured him that everything was on schedule and Book 8 would be hitting the shelves the first week of December. After he ate a sandwich, he sat down at his computer and hashed out the outline for his next book. Maybe Crowley could have a love interest. Throughout the series, Crowley showed an interest in both men and women. His relations were more of a series of one night stands, until Luc, the hot DA came into the picture. Theirs was a hot and cold relationship. They flirted shamelessly, but nothing ever happened. Perhaps it should. Dean seemed to think so.

No sooner had the thought entered his brain then his computer pinged with an incoming email. He was going to ignore it, but sighed and opened Outlook. It was from Dean. Castiel stared at his screen for a long time, afraid to open it.

**From: GummyBear123**

**To: CNovak**

**Subject: Honey**

**I’m good, Cas. Sorry I haven’t got in touch.**

**Please don’t get stung. I want to taste your honey.**

**Dean**

What was that? Was that a flirtation? Castiel furrowed his brows and stared at the screen. He didn’t know what he expected, but this wasn’t it.

**From: CNovak**

**To: GummyBear123**

**Subject: Honey**

**I promised myself I would not do this, but your email left me confused and frustrated. I’m not sure what we had in LA, would you care to explain?**

**Castiel**

Castiel clicked the send icon before he could change his mind. He had to know one way or another. All this pining and angst was driving him insane. He took several deep breaths and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. The familiar ping startled him and it felt like his heart skipped a beat.

**From: GummyBear123**

**To: CNovak**

**Subject: Honey**

**I can’t explain.**

**Dean**

What the hell? Damn Dean Winchester. Castiel pushed back his chair and stomped down the stairs. The dogs scattered as he got to the living room. Hands in tight fists, he opened the front door and slammed it behind him. He needed to get away…to drive somewhere. Castiel shifted into reverse and hit the gas. The sickening crunch caused him to slam on brakes and whip his head around. There was a strange pickup behind him and the glare of the sun prevented him from seeing the driver. He rested his head on the steering wheel and groaned.

***

After his conversation with Charlie, Dean went for a drive. Driving his Baby always relaxed him and he did his best thinking behind the wheel. He got home knowing what he had to do. A few phone calls later, Dean was on another plane…he hoped Cas appreciated this because Dean Winchester hated planes with an unending passion.

Bobby picked him up at the airport. It had been a long time between visits and as much as he wanted to catch up with his uncle, he needed to see Cas. They were almost back to Bobby’s house when Dean got the email from Cas.

“Asshat.” Dean muttered. Pissed that the first communication they had in almost a week and it was about fucking bees. Bees?

“Who pissed in your Wheaties?”

“No one.” At Bobby’s look, Dean shrugged. “Castiel.”

“Castiel…as in _The_ Castiel.”

“Yeah.” Dean felt his face reddening. Bobby was old school and while he knew Bobby knew he swung both ways, they’d never talked about it. And he really didn’t want to start now.

“So, you guys a thing?”

Dean slid down in the seat. He guessed he _was_ going to have to start now. “I don’t know.”

Bobby didn’t say anything for the next few miles. Dean began to squirm in his seat. “We had this thing. I thought…hell, Bobby, I don’t know what I thought and then we get back home…well I get back to Kansas and he gets home to Sioux Falls...” Bobby gives him a surprised look, “…and then there’s nothing. No calls, no emails, no texts…nothing.”

“So, you really didn’t come all this way to see me?”

Dean looked sheepish. “You know I miss you, Bobby. I did want to see you, but…but…”

“It’s okay, Boy. If this boy means so much that you’d get on a plane to come see him, he must be special. I do expect a full report on this whole romance later. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean couldn’t help the smile. It was late when they got to Bobby’s and they ate some stew Bobby had going in the crockpot. Afterwards, Dean told Bobby the whole story…except for the X-rated parts. Some things you didn’t share with family.

The next morning, Dean looked through the phone book and couldn’t find a listing for Castiel Novak or any Novak for that matter. He flipped to the yellow pages and found the listing for veterinarians. There were forty-six in Sioux Falls. He began to dial.

He’d gotten through the R’s when he remembered he hadn’t emailed Cas back. He quickly typed on out and sent it. The last sentence about tasting his honey was a bit cheesy, but he hoped it would bring a smile to Cas’ face.

The receptionist at Dr. Linda Tran’s office was helpful, to an extent. She acknowledged they had a client named Novak but she would not discuss anything else. She wouldn’t even tell him if the client had Irish Wolfhounds.

“Look, does Dr. Tran have a son named Kevin?”

“Yes, she does.”

“Will you let me talk to her, please?”

“May I tell her who’s calling?”

“Dean Winchester.”

The young woman gasped. “The Dean Winchester? Holy shit…Oh God, sorry. It’s just…wow. Hold on.”

Dean grinned into the phone.

“Mr. Winchester, this is Linda Tran. What can I help you with?”

“I..uhm…I need to find Cas. I mean, I need his address.”

“Why?”

“I…well…it’s important.”

“Castiel is my friend, Mr. Winchester. I’m only going to say this once, if you don’t want something real with Castiel, walk away and walk away now. No more cute emails, no more love songs, nothing. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Dean swallowed, damn, she was scary.

“Do you still need the address?”

“Yes, Ma’am, I do.”

“Good.”

Dean hung up and couldn’t help but smile at Cas’ friend’s protectiveness. Dean was about to go outside and see if he could find Bobby when his phone pinged again. Cas answered his email. Dean read it and bit his lip. No, he wouldn’t do this by email.

He borrowed Bobby’s truck and put the address into his phone’s GPS. A mile from Cas’ home, he pulled off the road at a roadside stand. The woman had bunches of wildflowers and he bought one made up of sunflowers. When he got back in the truck, he sent Cas a reply. Hopefully, it would be enough until he got there.

The driveway was long and Dean couldn’t see the house until he was right up on it. He pulled in behind a Toyota Camry, failing to notice the backup lights until it was too late. He winced as the Toyota hit the front of Bobby’s truck.

Dean unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the truck, he looked up at the house. It was a nice two story farmhouse style home and in the front window he could see four massive heads looking out. It made him smile. He looked down into the car window and saw Cas’ dark head resting on the steering wheel and felt a moment of panic. He hadn’t hit him that hard. Was Cas hurt? Dean wrenched open the car door and Cas’ head shot up.

“Dean?”

“You okay?” Dean’s hand went straight to Cas’ head, gently brushing the hair back from his forehead.

“Yes..yes…what are you…doing here?”

“I came to explain.” Dean felt better than he’d felt since landing in Kansas. Just being able to see Cas’ face…

“Explain?” Cas looked confused as hell.

“You asked me to explain and I couldn’t do it by email.”

“But...but…you’re here and I sent the email just a little while ago.”

“Yeah, well, about that…I flew in last night because I needed to…find out…shit, Cas, we left things kind of up in the air, you know? I just wanted to find out why you didn’t call or anything.”

“You didn’t call or ‘anything’ either, Dean.”

“Yeah, Charlie kind of reamed me out about that. I’m sorry.”

“I guess maybe both of us are a bit stubborn.”

“Charlie used the term ‘pig-headed asshat’.

“I think I will like Charlie.”

“Hey…” Dean realized that his body was pinning Cas’ inside his car, so he took a step back and held out his hand. Cas took it and stepped out. Dean looked back at Bobby’s truck.

“Your Japanese car probably got more damage than Bobby’s truck.”

“I was foolish. I don’t usually drive so recklessly, but I was angry.”

At Dean’s lifted eyebrow, Cas blushed. “Your last email may have pissed me off.”

“Ahhh.” Dean grinned. “If I remember correctly, you are damn hot when you’re pissed.”

“Assbutt.”

“It’s asshat, Cas.”

“Whatever.”

They stood in the driveway staring at each other for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was less than a minute.

“Do you want to come in?”

“Sure.” Dean took a step to follow Cas and then remembered the flowers. “Wait.”

He felt Cas’ eyes on him as he reached into the cab and pulled out the sunflowers. Cas’ eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and Dean grinned. This romance thing wasn’t that bad.

Cas introduced Dean to the dogs. Whiskey was a bit standoffish and Angel was shy, but Shannon and Mairi treated him like an old friend. Dean was a bit intimidated by the huge dogs. One on one it wasn’t too bad, but the four of them made him feel like prey.

So far, neither man made a move to kiss. Dean wanted nothing more than to pull Cas to him and kiss him senseless, but Cas seemed a little skittish. Instead, Dean asked to see the house. When they got to Cas’ office, Dean was awed.

“So, this is where the magic happens, huh?” He went to the wall where all the book covers were framed. He was so proud of Cas.

“I wouldn’t call it magic.” Cas said, leaning on the door jamb.

“I would. Cas, your books are awesome.”

“Thank you, Dean. That means a lot to me.”

Dean turned and met Cas’ eyes. “I missed you.”

Cas’ eyes widened. “I missed you too, Dean.”

“I just…I’m kind of out of my element here. I want this…this…whatever this is between us to…never stop.” God, what had he said? Dean whipped around, facing the window. He couldn’t look at Cas now that he’d embarrassed himself. He felt Cas’ hand on his arm. It was feathery light, but Dean felt it. He closed his eyes and held his breath.

“Dean, I don’t want it to stop either.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet smut...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay, but I had another short story aching to be written, so I took a brief break.

Even after their intense lovemaking in LA, Castiel was nervous with Dean in his house. The butterflies in his stomach were doing spins and loops and stalls. The afternoon was pleasant and Dean didn’t make any moves, not even a kiss, but still, Castiel was apprehensive.

Dean appeared to be enjoying the company of Castiel and his dogs. Whiskey had finally warmed up to him and Angel tolerated his gentle pats on her head. Shannon and Mairi acted like he was their best new toy, following him everywhere, even embarrassing him once by pushing open the bathroom door to see what he was doing. Castiel explained that when you lived with dogs, nothing was private anymore.

They went for a walk in the woods behind the house before dinner and Dean’s hand brushed his a few times before Dean finally seemed to get up the nerve to take Castiel’s hand in his. When they returned to the house, Dean made a phone call to his uncle letting him know that Dean would be having dinner with Castiel but would be home before dark, since the taillights in the truck didn’t work.

Dean joked about mechanics never having the time to work on their own vehicles. He told Castiel that he’d fix Bobby’s light in the morning. In the simple conversation with his uncle, Castiel knew that Dean wasn’t expecting to spend the night. Castiel wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Dean said he wanted this, whatever this was, so why didn’t he make a move? Perhaps he was waiting on Castiel. That was too much pressure for Castiel and it caused more butterflies to emerge from their cocoons in the pit of his stomach.

Since Castiel wasn’t expecting Dean’s company, they had a frozen pizza for dinner. They sat in Castiel’s living room, side by side on the couch with their feet propped up on the coffee table, plates balanced on their knees.

“When is your return flight?”

“I told Chuck I’d be back in the studio by Monday. My flight leaves late Sunday night.” That gave him three full days with Dean.

“What are your plans? I’m sure you want to spend time with your uncle.” Castiel knew it was selfish, but he wanted Dean all to himself.

“I thought I’d spend tomorrow morning with him…you know, helping out at the garage…” Dean trailed off, looking at Castiel out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m sure he’s looking forward to spending time with you.” Castiel picked up his last piece of pizza, but sat it back down on his plate.

“Yeah…I don’t want to get in your way. I’m sure you have stuff to do. I know you weren’t expecting me, so don’t feel like you have to entertain me.”

“Honestly, I’m between books right now. I do have a 5k to run on Sunday, but I can cancel…” Castiel shrugged.

“No, don’t do that. I’d like to see you run.”

***

Dean has always been a straight forward, in your face kind of guy. So, why did he feel like a teenage boy on his first date? He liked Cas, Cas liked him, so what was the big deal? They should have spent the afternoon in bed instead of tap dancing around each other.

“Our ET episode is airing tomorrow night. Maybe I could come pick you up at your uncle’s and you could…could spend the night.”

And he scores! Dean wanted to shout hallelujah, but refrained. Instead, he grinned at Cas. “That would be cool.”

They ate the rest of the pizza in silence, but Dean knew Cas kept stealing glances at him and Dean, well, Dean was trying his best not to get caught staring at Cas’ handsome profile. Dean sighed as the sun began to dip behind the trees. “I should be going.”

“Yes, I don’t want you on these dark roads without a taillight.”

Cas and the dogs walked Dean to his truck and that’s when Dean remembered their little accident. “Shit Cas, I forgot about your car.” Dean looked over the damage and like he suspected, the truck barely had a scratch on the front bumper, but Cas’ Camry was slightly worse for wear.

“It was stupid of me to back out without looking behind me. I will call my insurance agent tomorrow and arrange for some estimates for the repairs.”

“That’s crazy. I’ll just have Bobby look at it when you pick me up tomorrow. He can do the work at cost and your insurance company will never have to know.”

“I couldn’t impose on your uncle like that.”

“Bobby won’t mind, scout’s honor.”

“I doubt you were ever a boy scout, Dean.” Dean answered Cas’ teasing smile with one of his own.

“I got thrown out for eating Brownies.”

Cas groaned. “Dean, that’s horrible.” But he laughed anyway. Dean leaned forward and kissed him, stopping his laughter. It was just a peck on the lips, but Cas just stared at Dean and Dean wondered if Cas could see his feelings for him in his eyes. Dean hoped not because his feelings were scaring the hell out of him.

“I’ll call you in the morning.” Dean got into the truck and gave Cas a small wave as he backed out of the driveway. Dean pulled up at Bobby’s house a short time later and jogged up the porch steps. Bobby was sitting in front of the TV, but hit the mute button when Dean came in.

“How’s your boyfriend?”

“He’s not…” Dean stopped. Was Cas his boyfriend? Would that be so bad, having a boyfriend? “He’s fine.”

Dean grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and told Bobby about Cas’ little accident. Bobby agreed with Dean about dealing with insurance companies and promised to give Cas an estimate tomorrow.

“So, I’m going to get to meet him, huh?”

“Yeah.” Dean smiled to himself before he took another swallow of beer. It was close to ten when Bobby announced he was going to bed and left Dean to finish watching the latest episode of Diners, Drive-ins and Dives on the Food Network. He pulled out his phone and sent Cas a text.

**Text from you/10:01: Are you still awake?**

**Text from Cas/10:02: Yes, just watching Food Network. Not sure why, I can’t really cook.**

**Text from you/10:04: I’m watching the same show. You don’t have to know how to cook to enjoy it. Maybe I should bleach my hair and wear it like Guy Fieri.**

**Text from Cas/10:06: Don’t you dare!!!!!!!**

Dean laughed at all the exclamation points.

**Text from you/10:08: Bobby said he would fix your car at cost. See, no worries.**

**Text from Cas/10/09: That is nice of him.**

**Text from you/10:10: He’s a nice guy, but don’t tell him I said that.**

**Text from Cas/10:11: I’m glad you came for a visit.**

Dean hesitated. How should he respond? Nothing to cheesy.

**Text from you/10:13: I’m glad I came too.**

See, simple and to the point. Dean nodded. Yep, he did good.

**Text from Cas/10:15: I’ve thought about making you come.**

Holy fuck, was Cas sexting? Jesus, that escalated quickly. You got to watch the quiet ones, they were the wildest in the sack. Dean grinned. Cas was great in the sack and he’d bet half the sales from his next CD that once Cas got over his shyness in the bedroom, he’d be a freakin’ animal.

**Text from you/10:17: How would you do it?**

**Text from Cas/10:18: With my mouth.**

Dean’s jeans were suddenly way too tight. He needed to get to the guestroom and get naked. Should he just see how far Cas would go with this sexting thing, or should he call him?

**Text from you/10:19: I’m going to my room and get naked. Give me a few minutes.**

**Text from Cas/10:20: I’m already naked and in bed. I’m hard for you.**

Sweet baby Jesus. Dean stared at his phone and swallowed hard. The thought of Cas being naked and hard in his bed made him horny as hell. He raced up the stairs and had his clothes off in under a minute. He threw himself on his bed so hard that the headboard banged against the wall. He winced, hoping Bobby didn’t hear.

**Text from you/10:24: I’m naked, in bed and hard as a fuckin’ rock.**

**Text from Cas/10:25: Call me.**

Dean licked his lips, damn, he couldn’t remember the last time he had phone sex.

***

Castiel blamed everything on Dean…everything. He wasn’t like this. He wasn’t. One minute their texting about Food Network and the next, Castiel is rubbing his painful erection through his jeans. He wasn’t going to do anything about it…well, at least not until he got into bed. It was the text that said, ‘ _I’m glad I came too._ ’ It was a simple, innocent sentence, but no, Castiel’s mind went straight to the gutter.

Castiel Novak didn’t take a lot of chances in his life. He wasn’t adventuresome and definitely not a risk taker. He’d heard the old adage, ‘the devil made me do it’, well, in this case, the King of Hell must have been sitting on his shoulder having knocked his guardian angel down and stomped on him. The text was sent before he could give it a second thought. A second thought probably would have been a good idea.

He raced up the stairs and pulled his clothes off in record time, though he did take the extra few seconds to put them in the hamper, because after all, if he was going to be nasty, he could be neat about it.

Castiel was just pulling the comforter back to get into bed when his phone pinged with Dean’s response. His hand shook when he touched the screen. Would Dean think he was a nut job?

 _How would you do it?_ So, Dean did want to play. Castiel smiled and got comfortable. He quickly typed in the response. Castiel’s mind was working overtime. He briefly wondered how he could be so introverted when he was around people, even Dean, but when he was communicating with Dean in emails or texts, his wilder side surfaced.

‘PING’

Castiel grinned. Dean was going to get naked. Castiel thought back to their time in LA. Dean naked was a sight to behold. He had the most amazing ass…Castiel stroked his cock, remembering sliding in and out of that perfection. Dean’s wrecked voice, the sounds…those filthy sounds…

Another text, another reply and then Castiel sent the last text. ‘ _Call me._ ’

He let his phone ring once. “Hello, Dean.”

“Cas, you got me horny as hell, man.”

“That was my plan.”

He heard Dean’s low moan and his cock twitched in his hand. He was slick with his own juices and his hand easily slid up and down his shaft. He closed his eyes, picturing Dean’s face...Dean’s lips…Dean’s cock.

“Tell me what you’re doing, Cas.” Dean’s voice was lower, huskier than normal. Castiel imagined him lying on a bed, spread out, touching himself.

“I’m touching myself. I didn’t even have to use lube, Dean, just thinking about you made me so wet. I’m imagining your hand on me.”

“God, Cas, I want to be there…tasting you. You’ve got me so hard.”

“Are you touching yourself, Dean? Are you thinking about my mouth on you, sucking you off, my lips wrapped around your cock, my hands parting your thighs so I can lick your ass. I want to tongue fuck you, Dean.”

The only sounds on Dean’s end were moans and soft hitches in his breathing. “You’re thinking of my tongue in your ass, aren’t you, Dean?”

“Yes.”

My mouth is moving back to your balls now…taking them in my mouth…sucking them so gently…do you like that?”

“Ya.. Yes.” The sound of Dean coming undone was driving Castiel closer to his own release. His hips moved of their own accord, up…pushing his cock into his fist…and back down…

“Cas…”

“You’re close, I can hear it in your voice.” Castiel’s own testicles drew up closer to his body, his breathing was ragged. “I…want…to hear…you come.” Castiel felt the tightness in his chest, then the wave crashed over him and he cried out.

“Cas..Cas…Ca…” Castiel heard Dean through the haze of his own orgasm. For a long time, there was no sound except for their breathing, raspy and sharp…finally slowing down to quiet, rhythmic breathing.

“Dean.”

“Yeah, Cas.”

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“Back at ya, Babe.” Castiel’s lips quirked. He liked that Dean used the endearment regularly now. He wasn’t going to jump to conclusions, but he liked to think that Dean cared about him a great deal.

“Goodnight,” Castiel whispered.

“Night.”

***

Dean woke to the sound of Bobby banging on his door. “You gonna sleep all day?”

He groaned and picked up his cell, it showed nine o’clock. Bobby let him sleep in. He must be getting soft in his old age. Dean grabbed his jeans and pulled on his socks and boots. He came out of his room and found Bobby in the kitchen.

“Can I borrow a shirt?” Dean only brought a couple of shirts and since he was going to be getting greasy and dirty, he didn’t want to ruin one of his.

“Look in the laundry room.” Bobby handed him a cup of coffee on his way by. Folded on top of the dryer, were stacks of neatly folded shirts. Dean picked one up, Singer Automotive was stitched above the pocket. It was a little big for him, but it didn’t matter.

By noon, Dean had changed the oil on a F150 and did a brake job on a Volkswagon Jetta. He’d also replaced the taillight in Bobby’s truck.

“Dean, a silver Camry just pulled in. Is it your boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Dean came out of the back of the garage and pointed to a spot for Cas to park. Bobby followed Dean around to the back of the car while Cas got out.

“Cas, this is my Uncle Bobby.” Cas smiled and held out his hand. Bobby shook it.

“Just call me Bobby. This ain’t bad, I can take care of it for about two fifty. If I get the bumper ordered before one, they’ll have it here by three tomorrow. I can have it back to you by Sunday, that okay?”

“Yes, Sir. That’s great. I really appreciate this.”

“Not a problem, Son. You two heading out now?”

“Yeah. We’ll have the car back tomorrow.”

While Bobby got the information off the car, Dean and Cas went inside to get Dean’s things. As soon as the front door closed, Dean was on Cas. His mouth hard against Cas’. It wasn’t so much kissing as a small battle. Bruising mouths and teeth, hands grabbing whatever they could hold on to and groans of pleasure and need.

“Last night…fuckin’ awesome.” Dean’s thigh was between Cas’ and Cas was rutting against it like a bitch in heat.

Dean wanted him right then, right there. “Fuck!” He pulled away, running a hand over his face. He was struggling to breath…Cas’ mouth was wet with their spit and his cheeks and chin were reddened from Dean’s stubble.

“Dean.” Cas made a move to draw him back, but Dean took another step back.

“We can’t. Not here…not now.” They stared at each other, chests heaving.

“You’re right.” Cas muttered. He straightened his shirt, wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt and nodded that he was ready.

Dean’s bag was already packed and when they got back to the Camry, Bobby was leaning against it. He gave them a hard look. Dean glanced at Cas and winced. Cas’ lips were rosy and slightly swollen, cheeks looked chapped from his day old whiskers and his hair…his sex hair… looked like Dean’s hands had been holding on for dear life. Dean knew the Bobby knew what they’d done. He hadn’t felt like this since Bobby caught him and Jimmy Morgan in the backseat of Bobby’s rollback wreaker, buck naked.

“You boys have a good time.” Bobby snickered as he walked off.

Cas got behind the wheel and when he looked at Dean, he looked so embarrassed that Dean had to laugh. Then Cas laughed. The laughter had died to an occasional fit of giggles by the time they pulled into Cas’ driveway.

***

The dogs greeted them when they got into the house and Castiel took a few seconds with each one, rubbing their heads with affection. Dean gave each a good ruffle behind the ears before taking his bag up to Castiel’s room. Castiel was right behind him and he closed the bedroom door, causing the dogs to whine at being shut out. Castiel shouted out a firm ‘no’ and the dogs quieted. Castiel’s cock was already hard and wanting. They came together again, just not with as much aggression as before. Dean lifted Castiel’s shirt and let it fall to the floor, his hands already skimming over Castiel’s heated flesh. Castiel took a shuddering breath and let Dean undress him. When he was completely nude, he unbuttoned Dean’s shirt, inhaling the scent of motor oil, sweat and Dean. Castiel backed Dean into his bathroom and with his lips never leaving Dean’s, he shoved Dean’s jeans down his thighs. He smiled against Dean’s lips when he realized Dean hadn’t worn any underwear. He bit down softly on Dean’s lower lip, dragging his teeth over the sensitive area.

“Cas…” Dean fisted his hands in Castiel’s hair, forcing the kiss deeper. He felt Dean blindly kicking off his boots and jeans. Dean broke the kiss to pull off his socks. Castiel took the opportunity to turn on the shower.

Under the hot spray, he washed Dean’s hair, loving how Dean let his head fall back, eyes closed, soft moans escaping his lips. They washed each other, whispering and kissing, until the water began to cool.

After they dried off, Castiel led Dean to the bed. Castiel pushed down the comforter and lay down on the pale green sheets. Dean was looking down at him and Castiel’s breath caught. He was truly gorgeous and for a while, a few days, maybe longer, he belonged to Castiel.

“I have a surprise for you,” Dean said softly, unzipping his bag. Castiel sat up on his elbows, curious. Dean’s smile was infectious and when he saw the jar of honey in Dean’s hand, he raised his eyebrow.

“Once you get your own bees, we’ll use your honey, but for now…” Dean crawled onto the bed and uncapped the jar. He began to drizzle it over Castiel’s chest, down his stomach and over his hard shaft. Dean put the jar on the nightstand and buried his face between Castiel’s thighs. He licked and nipped and kissed, mouthing Castiel’s ball sac, burying his nose in Castiel’s thatch of hair…

“Dean, please…” Castiel wanted Dean to move faster, needed to feel Dean’s mouth on his cock.

Dean responded to Castiel’s plea by licking up the length of his dick, lapping up the golden honey. Castiel gripped the sheets in frustration when Dean moved on to his stomach, tongue dipping into his navel to drink the honey pooled there. As Dean’s mouth moved up, his body covered Castiel’s inch by inch, until their bodies were sticky and sweet. Castiel licked at Dean’s lips, recognizing the taste as orange blossom honey, not the clover type he was used to eating.

Castiel reached for the jar and scooped some out with his fingers. He gently rolled Dean to his side and smeared the honey all over Dean’s cock and balls. They licked and sucked each other, soft touches and whispered sighs. The afternoon wore on and still they moved against each other, neither in a hurry for release, both happy just to taste and touch.

As the sun began to set, they lay in each other’s arms, skin tacky from honey, spit and cum. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s short hair, smiling at how it stood on end from their afternoon of lovemaking.

“We should shower,” he murmured in Dean’s ear.

“Yeah.” Neither moved though, their bodies languid and entwined around each other. Castiel dozed off but woke when Dean tried to move.

“Need to pee.” Dean moved carefully because their skin was sticking together. They wound up laughing as they tried not to pull out body hair. Eventually, Dean was free and he shuffled into the bathroom. Castiel looked down at the sheets, they would definitely need to be changed. He would have to wash those himself so Rosalee, his housekeeper who visited weekly, wouldn’t see them. He heard the toilet flush and the shower start.

He was humming the Flight of the Bumblebee when he joined Dean in the shower.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay...it was hard to follow that scene with the honey...not sure if I will ever be able to look at a jar of honey the same again. 
> 
> There's a bit of angst in this chapter, but don't worry your pretty little heads about it. Trust me...would I lie to you?

Dean fixed them grilled cheese sandwiches while Cas heated up a can of tomato soup. Dean made lots of snide comments about Cas’ lack of food in the house. Apparently, the guy lived on canned soups, frozen dinners and bagged salads. Being on the road so much, Dean didn’t get to cook as often as he would have liked, but he was good at it. After they dropped the Toyota off at the garage tomorrow, Dean was going to cook Cas a real dinner.

After they finished eating, they sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Cas had his DVR set to record the show, but they wanted to watch it as it aired. Their segment was during the second half, so they had to endure twenty minutes of entertainment news they both found boring. As their segment started, Cas moved over to Dean’s side and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulders, pulling him close. Neither talked as their faces filled the screen. Dean watched the soft smile playing on Cas’ lips during the interview and as the onscreen Dean started playing the guitar, Dean’s fingers stroked Cas’ arm in time with the music. Dean realized that it was the first time they listened to the song together and he turned to face Cas. “I’m not sorry I wrote it, you know?”

“If you hadn’t, we would have never met.”

“That’s why I’m not sorry.” Dean leaned over and kissed Cas, running his tongue across Cas’ lips until they parted for him. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue explore Cas’ sweet mouth. Cas made a soft purring sound and Dean pulled him over on his lap, fisting his hands in Cas’ hair, holding him tight. Their kisses became wetter, dirtier, the noises they made louder, their breathing harsher. Clothes were discarded quickly. Dean’s bare skin was cool against the leather of Cas’ sofa. Cas straddled him, his erect cock resting next to Dean’s, tongues still tangled together. 

When they came up for air, Dean looked at Cas, his skin was flushed, eyes glazed, mouth swollen and wet. He was so damn hot and then Cas looked down at their cocks and ran a finger over Dean’s slit. He swiped up the bead of precum there and brought it to his lips. Dean groaned and took Cas’ mouth again. A thought danced through Dean’s consciousness, kissing Cas was his new favorite thing. If something terrible happened and his dick didn’t work anymore, as long as he could kiss Cas, everything would be okay in Dean’s world…everything would be okay.

Now Dean realized what all the fuss about having foreplay was about. It was about the buildup to the final act and he stopped caring about emptying his load, the final act wasn’t nearly as important as making Cas feel like he was the only person in the world that Dean wanted to be with. Dean leaned back and looked at Cas in wonder. Cas was the only person in the world that Dean wanted to be with. The thought stunned him.

“Dean?” Cas soft voice brought Dean out of his thoughts. He gave Cas an easy grin, but inside his heart was beating so fast and hard that he knew Cas could hear it. 

“Let’s go upstairs.” 

Cas nodded and eased his body off of Dean’s. Cas took his hand and led him up the stairs. The late summer sun was just disappearing and the room was filled with oranges and pinks. The fresh sheets smelled of lavender and Dean pushed Cas down on them, slowly rutting against him. Dean didn’t know when one kiss stopped and another began, it was like he needed Cas’ mouth to survive. 

“Need…you.” Dean whispered. And it was true, he needed Cas like he needed air to breath and food to eat. He lifted his head and in the dying light from the sun he said the words. The three words he’d never said to anyone else by his family.

“I love you, Cas.” 

“Dean.” Cas’ hands cupped the sides of Dean’s face, his eyes dark in the dim light. “I love you too.”

After the sex, after Cas drove into him, after he came so hard he almost blacked out…after Cas fell asleep, Dean watched him. Afraid that if he went to sleep, he’d awaken and all this would have been a wonderfully fantastic dream. ‘I’m in love with him.’ Dean loved his friends and family, but he’d never been in love. Being in love changed things. They lived 400 miles away from each other, Dean was on the road nine months out of the year and Cas had a busy life too. Things just got very complicated. 

***  
Castiel woke happy. He never woke happy. Castiel hated mornings. Then everything came flooding back. Dean told Castiel he loved him. Dean Winchester loved him. He turned his head and looked at the face smashed into the pillow next to him. It was nice to know that Dean wasn’t perfect…he drooled and that made Castiel happy.

He went downstairs and let the dogs out. After the coffee was done, he went outside to play with them. They chased balls for awhile and when they got tired, he let them in while he tried to figure out what to fix for breakfast. 

The only thing he could come up with was scrambled eggs and while not fancy, it was a breakfast food. He was breaking the eggs into a bowl when he heard a shout from upstairs. He ran from the kitchen and was halfway up the stairs when he saw that only three of the dogs were following him. Mairi was not in the pack behind him. He turned to corner into the bedroom and stopped dead.

Mairi was on the bed, standing over Dean. Dean was playing with her ears and talking nonsense to her.

“Mairi, no, bad dog.” Castiel came forward. The dogs knew they weren’t allowed on the furniture.

“Hey, lay off.” Dean said sternly, wrapping his arms around the puppy. “She’s fine. She just startled me when she landed on top of me.”

“She’s not allowed on the bed, Dean.” Castiel reached for her collar but Dean batted his hand away. 

“Stop it. She’s not hurting anything.”

“We have rules and she is breaking them. She knows better.” Mairi was looking at Dean like he hung the moon, totally ignoring Castiel.

“Rules are made to be broken.” Dean, chest bare, with his arms wrapped around Mairi, was a beautiful sight, but still, there were rules. 

“Dean, you don’t have to live with them. They weigh in at around 160 pounds. I spend a lot of time teaching them manners and I can’t have you…” Castiel stopped midsentence, because Dean was kissing his dog and murmuring, “It’s okay Princess, Dean’s going to make your Daddy see things his way. Yes, I am.”

The three adult dogs were sitting perfectly still beside Castiel like they were waiting on his decision.   
“Fine!” He threw up his hands and stomped from the bedroom. Shannon, Whiskey and Angel followed him. 

Dean showed up downstairs a few minutes later dressed in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. Mairi was at his side. Castiel observed his youngest dog and noted her eyes never left Dean. They ate the eggs with Mairi lying at Dean’s feet. Castiel tried to stay mad at Dean but it was impossible. What made it worse was that Dean knew it and teased him relentlessly. He didn’t do it verbally, oh no, he would dramatically stretch and run his hands across his taut stomach, or drag a finger across his nipples, or lick his lips while giving him a hooded look that screamed of sex. The bastard.

Once the breakfast dishes were cleaned up, Castiel suggested a shower before heading into town. As the water beat down on his back, Castiel rolled his head, loosening the muscles. His body wasn’t used to this much sexual activity.

“So, wanna have makeup sex?” Dean asked with a comical leer.

“Makeup sex?” Castiel was genuinely confused.

“Someone was wearing their cranky pants this morning…” Dean trailed his fingers along Castiel’s sides. He found out yesterday that Castiel was very ticklish there. Castiel tried to back up but the tiled shower wall stopped him. Dean gave him an evil grin before he dropped down to his knees and opened his mouth to take Castiel’s cock. His hot mouth brought out a deep, long moan from Castiel. Dean took all of him, every single inch. His hands held Castiel’s ass, covering each cheek with a firm grip. His head bobbed up and down, then he pulled off, running his tongue down the underside of Castiel’s shaft. Dean was squeezing and pulling on his balls, his thumb pressing against the sensitive place directly behind his testicles, before taking Castiel’s cock again. Dean sucked him like he was starving for it, taking all of Castiel and needing more. He made humming noises and the vibration down the length of his cock drove Castiel crazy. His palms flattened on the tile wall and he moved, thrusting his hips, fucking Dean’s beautiful face. Dean took it, never flinching, never gagging. Castiel tried to speak, tried to say Dean’s name, but nothing human was coming out of his mouth…just growls and whimpers and then a long keening sound as he got close. He was so close…so damn close…then he tumbled over the abyss. 

He could barely stand as the aftershocks rolled over his body, causing his muscles to twitch. Dean gently let Castiel’s cock drop out of his mouth with a final kiss to the head of it. Dean stood up and held him, kissing his neck and then the shell of his ear as he whispered, “I love the way you taste.”

“God, Dean…” 

“Come on, Babe, the water’s getting cold.” Dean turned off the spray and stepped out. He dried Castiel before drying himself. Castiel pulled Dean into the bedroom, needing to satisfy his beautiful lover. He pushed Dean down to the mattress and took the lube off the nightstand. The gel was cold to the touch, but he didn’t care. He started to prep himself, never taking his eyes off of Dean. Dean’s mouth was open, eyes blown wide with lust…Castiel needed him, needed to be filled by him. After a few minutes of heavy breathing and eye fucking, Castiel was ready. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom. Using his clean hand and his teeth, he opened it and rolled it down Dean’s straining cock. His slick hand moved up and down the length, readying Dean for Castiel’s ride. 

Castiel mounted Dean and reached behind him to guide Dean’s dick to his entrance. “Ahhh.” Castiel groaned as he sank down onto Dean. Dean’s hands went to Castiel’s hips and held him steady. 

“You going to ride me, Baby?”

“Yesssss.” Castiel hissed and began to move. Dean let him set the pace, holding his hips but not guiding him. He let Castiel be in control and Castiel’s hips rolled and bucked, driving down onto Dean.

“That’s it, Cas. Fuck me, fuck me good.”

Castiel loved the pleasure pain, loved the feeling of being in control, loved the feeling of Dean’s cock filling him up. He was riding Dean hard and felt an electric jolt every time Dean’s dick hit his prostate. 

“Does my dick feel good? Does it, Cas?” Dean fingers curled around Castiel’s lengthening shaft. Castiel was sweating now.

“Yes…” Castiel managed to get out the one word, but all his concentration was on aching in his balls. He was going to come again. Dean was jacking him off, his hand firm and steady. 

“Come for me, Cas.” Lost in the sensation, Castiel threw back his head and howled. Thick ropes of semen shot over Dean’s chest and stomach. He couldn’t catch his breath. 

“Cas…Cas…Baby…” Dean was thrusting up into him, chasing his own orgasm. Through barely focused eyes, Castiel watched Dean come undone. Writhing and thrashing under him as Castiel’s ass milked him dry. 

Castiel collapsed with a sob. He never knew that loving someone changed sex for you, changed it completely. “I love you, Dean.” He whispered.

“Love…you…” Dean was breathless. 

***

“Bobby will let us borrow the truck tonight, so we can stop by the grocery store and I can fix you a real dinner.”

“You can just follow me in the Suburban, that way Bobby can keep his truck.”

“Suburban?” Dean looked at him quizzically. They’d cleaned up and dressed and were taking the dogs for a quick run before heading to Bobby’s with the Camry.

“Yes. I have to have something to pull the camper with. It’s in the garage.”

“Cool.” Dean was impressed. 

At 2:30, they left for Bobby’s. Cas drove the Camry and Dean followed in the Suburban. Sitting in the seat next to him was Mairi. 

“You’ll love Bobby, Princess. He’s all crotchety on the outside, but inside, he’s a big marshmallow.” It had taken a few well placed kisses and some dirty little promises to get Cas to allow Mairi to come with them. For some reason, Dean was very attached to the young dog. 

“That’s no dog, it’s a damn pony.” Bobby muttered, but rubbed her ears just the same. Mairi lay in the waiting room while they pulled the Camry into the garage. Dean helped Bobby pull off the damaged bumper and then the older man told them to go. “You’re just in the way. Go have fun.”

Mairi, now in the backseat, hung her head over and rested it on Dean’s shoulder. Cas drove to the grocery store and waited in the SUV with her while Dean ran into the supermarket to gather what he needed.

Ten minutes later, Dean is in the passenger seat with two plastic grocery bags. “That didn’t take long.”

“I knew just what I needed. Nothing special, just a couple of steaks, baking potatoes and a salad. You had plenty of beer in the fridge.” As Castiel pulled out of the lot, Dean reached into one of the bags and pulls out a box of dog biscuits. He opened the box and passed one to Mairi. 

“Dean, you are spoiling her. She’s going to be a brat when you leave.” Dean looked down at the box, not wanting to think about leaving. He was going to catch an airplane tomorrow night. A little over twenty-four hours from now.

Cas must have realized what he said because he was quiet as well. Dean prepped the steaks and put the potatoes in the microwave. They weren’t talking and it was making Dean nervous. He’d be damned if his last night with Cas was going to be messed up. He washed his hands and pulled Cas into his arms.

“We’re going to be fine.” 

“Of course.” Cas murmured.

“No, really, Cas. We’ll make this work.”

Cas gave him a sad smile and nodded. He didn’t look convinced and Dean felt like someone was twisting a hot poker in his stomach. Dean took a deep breath and put on his most charming smile. “Hey, what time is your race tomorrow?

“It starts at eight. You can sleep in if you like. It’s only a 5k, I usually do it just under fifteen minutes.”

“I want to come with you. I’ll cheer you on at the finish line.”

Cas grinned at him. “You don’t have to do that, Dean. I’ve never had anyone…” Cas let his words trail off.

“You’ve never had anyone cheer you on before?” Dean reached around him and pulled him close. Resting his forehead against Cas’, Dean lowered his voice. “Now that we’re a couple, I’m changing that. I plan on being there to cheer you on when your run races, and holler loudly when one of the dogs wins a ribbon and drink champagne with you when your books get published.”

“I love you so much. I’m not sure how it happened. One minute I thought you and your song were the bane of my existence and now…now I can’t imagine my life without you. Are we moving too fast, Dean? Please tell me because I don’t know.”

“Bobby used to tell me if something wasn’t broke, don’t fix it. Don’t overanalyze it, Babe.”

***  
After they ate the perfectly cooked meal, the mood lightened. Castiel still felt a sense of dread at the thought of Dean leaving, despite his speech about being a couple, but he was bound and determined not to let it ruin their time left. 

They cleaned the kitchen together and Castiel loved the domestic things they did, falling into a routine. While Castiel fed the dogs, Dean filled their bowls with fresh water. While Dean took them outside, Cas got the DVD player ready with a movie. Tonight, Castiel did feel like a couple. How was he going to go back to being alone?

The movie was good and they lay on the couch, wound up in each other’s arms, the dogs scattered in large lumps around the living room. Mairi right next to the couch with her head on Dean’s boots. He must have dozed off because when he woke, the movie was over and Dean was just staring at him.

“Hey, Sleepyhead.” Dean whispered, kissing the end of his nose.

“What time is it?”

“Just after ten. You need to get some sleep so you can kick those other runners’ butts tomorrow.”

“I’m not racing anyone, Dean. I just run to beat my personal best.”

“Humor me, Babe. I want you to come in first.”

They put the dogs away and climbed the stairs. After getting ready for bed, they slipped under the covers and lay side by side, hands clasped. Castiel drifted off to sleep again, with Dean’s soft voice singing his song like a lullaby. He dreamed of Dean holding an infant, singing lullabies. The next morning, he put the dream out of his mind.

Dean stood at his side as he registered for the race. He was wearing his usual running attire, loose fitting shorts, a t-shirt and his running shoes. Others in the race dressed up in tutus and funny costumes, but Castiel always thought that was a bit over the top. Dean pinned his number to the back of his shirt and held out a water bottle. Castiel drank and began his stretches. Dean seemed content to stand by his side and watch the other runners. 

Once Castiel was at the starting line with all the other runners, Dean took a few pictures with his phone before moving back to the finish line. The whistle blew and the runners took off. Dean was smiling as Castiel took an early lead.

“Excuse me, I’m Lilith Lucas from the Sioux Falls Journal. Aren’t you Dean Winchester of Impala?” Dean looked around at beautiful, blonde reporter and smiled.

“Yeah.”

“Can I ask what you’re doing at a 5k race in Sioux Falls?”

“My uncle lives up here.” Dean didn’t want to cause a media nightmare for Cas. He’d already been put through a lot because of the song, Dean didn’t want reporters hounding him and knowing where he lived. 

“That’s interesting. What is your uncle’s name?”

“Look, Lilith, you seem like a nice lady and I know you’re doing your job, but my friends and family are private people. I made a choice to be in the limelight, they haven’t. Now, I’ll answer any questions you have about the band or our music, but that’s it.”

“Not a problem, I understand. I just came down to cover the race.” Dean watched her walk away with a sigh of relief. 

He didn’t see her make a phone call. Nor he didn’t see the news vans pull up. 

Cas came into view and Dean cheered. Cas was in the lead by several yards. When he crossed the finish line, Dean had forgotten all about the reporter and gave Cas a sloppy kiss on his mouth before hugging him and spinning him around. He walked with Cas while he cooled down and when Cas stepped over to the tent to get his official time, all hell broke loose. Microphones were stuck in his face and Cas looked surprised and dismayed. Dean was pissed. He pushed people aside until he could grab Cas’ hand. He was used to this shit, Cas wasn’t.

“Leave him alone.” Dean barked out at the dozen or so reporters. The blonde reporter from earlier was right in front, rattling off personal questions about their relationship.

“Hey There, Castiel, what is it like to be sleeping with one of the hottest bachelors in the music industry?” 

Dean snarled at the use of his song title. “No comment,” Dean said loud enough to be heard over the crowd of people that had gathered. 

“Dean, let’s just go.” Cas tugged on his arm, having released his hand moments before.

“Dean, did you know Castiel before you wrote the song? Was the whole story about seeing him on TV just a publicity stunt to sell more records? How long have you two be having an affair?” The questions kept coming, some way more personal then others and Dean just ignored them. He and Cas pushed their way through the crowd until they reached the Suburban. Dean had the keys in his pocket, so he drove them away. He sped through a few side streets until he was sure they weren’t being followed.

“Is it always like that for you?”

“What?”

“The reporters asking about your personal life.”

Dean wouldn’t look at Cas, he just drove. He didn’t even know where he was going. “Most of the time, we have security people that keep the media at bay. Chuck handles any interviews we do, but occasional shit like this happens. You learn to just ignore it.”

Cas turned his head to look out the passenger side window and didn’t speak again until Dean found his way back to a road he was familiar with. Dean’s phone was ringing before he even pulled in Cas’ driveway.

“Must be a new record.” Dean said sarcastically. Chuck started firing questions at him and he answered as best as he could. Apparently, the photos already hit Twitter and Facebook. The media were already putting their own spins on things since Dean hadn’t given them any answers.

Once Dean cut off the SUV, Cas was out of the truck and walking briskly towards the house. Dean leaned against the vehicle and discussed the issue with Chuck for another ten minutes.

When he went inside, Cas wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Dean searched the upstairs and downstairs before opening the backdoor. The dogs were out, so that meant the Cas was out here with them somewhere.

“Cas?” Dean shouted but got no response. “Cas?”

Angel whined and looked in the direction of the garage. He found Cas leaning against the back of the building, staring off into space.

“Cas, you okay?”

“Until I met you, my life was extremely private. I didn’t do interviews on TV or have teenage girls want my picture…”

“Things will die down, Cas. It’s just the novelty of the song right now. Next year, they’ll have someone else to hound.”

Cas turned and looked directly at him. “That’s good, Dean. Our lives will be dissected and speculated on and embellished about for the next year and then it’ll be over. Great, that’s not a big deal then.”

Dean winced at the sarcasm. “Cas, please.”

“I need to take a shower. Please excuse me.” Cas pushed away from the building and brushed past Dean, calling for the dogs as he disappeared inside the house. Dean didn’t know what to do. He really didn’t have a clue.


	10. Chapter 10

While Cas showered, Dean paced through the house. He heard the water shut off and was going to go upstairs when the doorbell rang. The four dogs crowded around Dean, but sat quietly while he opened the door.

“I have a delivery for Castiel Novak.”

Dean looked past the guy dressed all in brown at the pile of boxes, two huge ones and two smaller ones that was stamped by the USDA and said ‘live insects’. Dean was confused for a second then he remembered the email from Cas about the bee hives.

“I’ll sign for them.” Dean scrawled his signature and told the deliveryman to leave them right where they were. He wasn’t sure where Cas wanted them. He ran up the stairs and into Cas’ room. Cas was pulling a polo shirt over his head with his back to Dean.

“Your hives are here.” Cas turned and Dean saw a flash of excitement in his eyes before the veil of sadness came down again.

“I left them on the porch because I wasn’t sure where you were going to put the little guys.”

“Thank you. I’ll take care of it.” Cas moved to go by him and Dean grabbed his arm. Dean felt a rush of anger, Cas wasn’t going to shut him out, not now, not like this.

“Cas, I love you, damn it and you love me. If giving me the silent treatment is the way you’re going to handle our disagreements than we have a serious issue. Grown-ups discuss their problems and work on fixing them. Dean knew he had a lot of room to talk, he hated talking, but this was different, this was Cas.

Cas didn’t move and he didn’t look at Dean either. “I know you’re freaked out by all the media attention and I’m sorry about that, but you’re acting like I pulled you into this kicking and screaming. I’m not the only one that wanted this relationship and with any relationship you have to take the bad with the good. Other than the fuckin’ media, I can’t think of anything bad, can you? Sure, as we get closer, shit’s going to happen and we’re going to fight. When I’m mad, I’ve been known to hit stuff, not people, just stuff. I yell and I cuss and then I’m done with it.”

“My mom always told me never to go to bed mad. So, if we have to stay up until three in the morning fighting, so be it, but we’re not going to ever go to bed mad. I’m in this for the long haul….” Dean hesitated as he realized what he said.

Cas finally turned at Dean’s hesitation and looked him in the eyes. “What exactly does that mean, Dean? What does the long haul mean?”

Dean’s chin came up. “It means that unless you stop loving me, I’m going to be here. We’re both human, Cas, and sometimes that means we’re going to fight…or get on each other’s nerves…but I don’t want a life without you in it. And if that means we get hounded by the media, well we’ll deal with it. Chuck said we should go on the offense and at first, I told him no, but now I think he may be right.”

“Dean, I do love you. But…but this whole thing…I just don’t know how to handle it. I just want my privacy back.”

“Does your privacy include me?” Dean took a step back and looked at Cas, waiting and hoping that Cas said the right thing.

“Yes.”

Dean let out the breath he’d been holding. “Good, then we’ll be okay.”

“What are we going to do?”

“This is why Chuck is paid the big bucks and maybe it’s time Naomi earns what you pay her.”

The rest of the afternoon, Dean helped Cas set up his hives. He was apprehensive when it came to letting the bees out, but Cas seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Dean stepped a few feet away though, ‘ _just in case they got pissed_ ’.

It was very anticlimactic. The two queens were placed inside the hives and Dean watched in amazement as Cas just opened the box of bees and dumped them into the hives. After it was all over, Cas had only been stung twice.

“That was pretty damn cool,” Dean said, smiling at Cas. Cas was trying, but Dean knew the ease and playfulness from before wasn’t there.

Right before dinner they had a conference call with Naomi and Chuck. Cas answered questions and listened intently to the proposal Chuck came up with. Finally, he looked at Dean and nodded. Cas was on board, if somewhat reluctantly.

Dean packed his clothes and waited for Bobby’s arrival. Bobby going to pick them up and bring them to his place to pick up the Camry and then Cas would drive Dean to the airport. After Dean brought his stuff from upstairs, he found Cas in the living room staring out the back window at the hives near the tree line.

Mairi, who’d followed Dean upstairs and was now at his side, whimpered. It was like she knew he was leaving. Cas turned to her and patted her head before looking up at Dean.

“I guess you’re ready then?”

“Yeah. Bobby should be here in a few minutes.”

“Okay.” Cas took a tentative step towards Dean and then another. “Dean, I…”

Dean pulled him forward and wrapped his arms around him. “Shhhh, it’s okay. We’re good.”

They stayed like that until a horn sounded from outside. Reluctantly, Dean let Cas go. He picked up his bag and gave each dog a goodbye pat. As they shut the door, Mairi began to howl. Dean looked up at Cas, “What’s that about?”

“She’s upset.”

“None of the other dogs are doing it.” Dean wanted to open the door and see her, but Cas stopped him.

“No, Dean. It will make it worse for her. She’ll be okay.”

Dean got into the truck, but he kept looking back at the house. The four dogs stood at the front window staring out, but Mairi was scratching at the glass. He looked away, something was in his eye... He felt Cas fingers thread through his.

Their goodbye at the airport was poignant, lingering looks, small kisses and touching…a fingertip at Dean’s wrist, the back of a hand against Cas’ jawline...

Three days later, Balthazar Sabastian did a story on the Wednesday night episode of ET.

**_Less than a week ago, ET aired a story of love at first sight. Dean Winchester, lead singer for the Grammy nominated group, Impala, was sitting in a hotel room flipping channels. That same night, Castiel Novak was at Madison Square Gardens showing his dog at the Westminster Dog Show. We’ve all heard the story by now, heard the infamous song, but ET has an exclusive on what it’s been like for the couple since then. Novak, bestselling author, is a man who values his privacy. Winchester, front man for a insanely popular band, is used to the limelight. Somehow, these two men, opposites in almost every way, fell in love. Some reports have been made that this was a publicity stunt, some reporters have hounded the couple trying to get some dirt, but I have to tell you this, I interviewed them. I saw firsthand how they looked at each other. Sources for both men say they are spending a lot of time together, getting to know each other. A source close to the couple told ET that Winchester and Impala are back in the studio recording a new CD. Novak is waiting for the release of his eighth book. I, for one, think their story is a romantic one. The ET family wants to wish them luck._ **

Cas and Dean were on the phone with each other as the short report aired, not talking, but knowing he was there made Dean feel confident that they were going to be okay.

***

Castiel listened to the broadcast, holding the phone to his ear. He could hear Dean breathing and his anxiety eased. He was angry at himself for letting the reporters come between them. It wasn’t Dean’s fault. After the episode was over and they said their goodbyes, Cas played their original interview again. He’d saved it on his DVR and every night since Dean left, he played it just to see Dean’s face and hear him sing.

August ended and September began. Dean was in the studio daily, but he still managed to send funny texts and emails. They talked nightly, even if it was just for a few minutes. Castiel told him stories of his beekeeping adventures and assured him that Mairi was doing okay. For three days after Dean left, she wouldn’t eat and just moped around the house, not even wanting to play. Now, every two or three days, Castiel would Skype with Dean, so the dog could see his face and hear his voice. Castiel knew Dean wouldn’t admit it, but Mairi held a special place in the man’s heart.

Angel grew fatter as her pregnancy progressed and Linda assured Castiel that she was fine for travel in the RV. Castiel outfitted the camper with a large whelping box, just in case. Finally, the day came to travel to Kansas City. The trip would take him about eight hours. It was a five hour trip by car, but a truck pulling a camper and having to stop to let the dogs out for exercise and potty breaks made it longer. Castiel pulled into the city around four in the afternoon and set up the camper. Dean was going to come over to see him as soon as he got done at the studio. Castiel was nervous, so when he got the text that Dean was at the fairgrounds, his hands began to sweat. He called Dean and gave him directions to his spot and went outside to wait.

The heavy black car pulled into a slot next to Castiel’s Suburban and their eyes met through the windshield. Dean gave him a lopsided smile that threatened to turn Castiel’s heart to jelly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked forward. Dean got out of the car and they met with a rough, wet and dirty kiss. Castiel came to his senses first and leaned back, still wrapped in Dean’s arms but now able to look at his face.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered.

“Me too, Babe.” Dean’s baritone, deepened by emotion, made Castiel want him then and there, but decorum called for him to settle down or the lady with the standard poodles setting up her exercise pen would be scandalized.

“Come inside.” Castiel took his hand and led the way. When Mairi saw Dean she bounced and gave a few joyful barks. Angel walked forward for an ear rub. Dean lavished affection on both dogs while Castiel watched in amusement.

Castiel wanted nothing more than to strip Dean naked and take him on the bed at the end of the RV, but he held himself in check. He noted that Dean looked tired, there were dark circles under his eyes and the fine lines at the corners of his eyes were more prominent.

“You haven’t been sleeping.” It was not a question and Dean looked up from where he was scratching Mairi’s tummy.

“Just putting in long hours at the studio. We’ve got it though, just a few more sessions and then we’ll have the rest of the month to relax.”

They agreed that Dean would spend Thursday night with Castiel, get up early and go back to the studio and come over again on Friday night to spend the rest of the weekend with Castiel. Sunday night, Castiel would drive the Suburban and RV to Dean’s house and they would spend the week together until the Thursday night when Castiel would drive to Topeka for the shows there. It gave them over a week together. Castiel was looking forward to seeing Dean’s home and nervous about meeting his friends and family.

After a quick meal at a local pizza place, they took the two dogs for a walk around the fairgrounds. Castiel introduced Dean to a few people on the show circuit, but mostly they stayed to themselves. No one seemed to recognize the singer and Castiel liked it that way. They turned in early and soon they were kissing and touching, but before long, Dean fell asleep. Castiel didn’t mind, he lay by Dean’s side and watched him, noting the lines disappeared as his body relaxed in sleep.

***

The alarm woke them up and Dean apologized for falling asleep during foreplay. Cas’ kisses reassured Dean that the man wasn’t upset with him. Dean wanted to fool around before he had to drive back to Lawrence and he instigated some sixty-nine action. He really loved going down on Castiel. The noises the man made when he was close to coming were amazingly hot.

They kissed at Dean’s car after Dean spent a few minutes giving Mairi a pep talk. Cas told him he was being ‘so cute’. Dean had never been cute a day in his life and he told Cas that. Cas just gave him a knowing smile.

The thirty minute drive back to Lawrence was nice. He’d slept like a baby curled up next to Cas and he was anxious to get back in the studio. Only two more tracks to lay down and they’d be done.

Before the other members of the band got there, Dean sat down with Chuck to go over tour cities and venues. He had Cas’ show schedule for the next few months and they figured out a way to be in the same cities at least once a month. Dean wished that Cas could just travel with them. They could use the RV to follow the bus and they’d have privacy. Cas could write while they traveled and the dogs were used to being on the road. Dean was still trying to figure it out when Sam and the other guys came in.

It was after four when another track was complete. Only one more to go. The guys wanted to knock it out on Saturday, but Dean vetoed the idea. He had plans. There was some grumbling, but Sam gave everyone a look and they shut up. Sam walked with Dean out to the car.

“So, things are serious, huh?”

“I guess,” Dean said, still not comfortable talking about his feelings with anyone, even his brother.

“You know, Jess and I are happy for you, Dean. You deserve some happiness. It makes a difference in your life when you have someone waiting at home for you.”

“How do you and Jess do it? Handle the touring, I mean?”

“It’s not easy, but when you love someone, you both have to make sacrifices. Trust is a big deal too. Jess is aware of the groupies and how the media likes to blow things out of proportion. You’ve already had a taste of that…and you guys handled it together. And you know that when her work schedule allows, she flies in to whatever city we’re at.”

“Yeah.” Dean also knew that when Jess got vacation time or holidays off, she traveled with them. If Sam and Jess could handle it, he was sure he and Cas could make it work.

“Dean.”

“Uh huh?”

“The thing is…with Jess and I, we talk about everything. No holding back. Complete honesty.”

“Cas and I talk.” At Sam’s constipated look, Dean groaned aloud. “Look, neither one of us is all touchy feely with our emotions.”

“Are you sure about that? You might not be, but I’m willing to bet Cas isn’t as emotionally stilted as you are.”

“Thank you, Dr. Phil.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Dean knew he would have to talk to Cas about the traveling and making time for each other. This thing with Cas was the most serious relationship he’d ever had and if it meant talking…well, Dean would just have to nut up and talk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a minute to tell everyone reading along that I appreciate you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think a little bit of jealousy is good for a relationship, don't you. Keeps you from getting complacent.

Castiel had a good day. Mairi took her first major and Winners Bitch. He couldn’t wait to share his news with Dean. He felt that way a lot now, wanting to share little things with Dean. He was really glad his cell plan offered unlimited texting, because with them, the texts were a constant. Dean shared silly things with him, jokes, funny pictures and then he’d send something so romantically sweet that Cas would stare at his screen for a long time with a goof smile on his face.

Dean arrived at the RV just before six. When Dean saw the ribbons setting on the table, he grinned and got down on the floor to play with Mairi. Castiel would have been jealous of his own dog, but Dean did gave him a very nice kiss hello first. 

Castiel had been invited to dine with several other Irish Wolfhound handlers and owners, but he told them he’d have to ask his boyfriend. Yes, he said it out loud...boyfriend. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Dean Winchester was his boyfriend. When he brought up the dinner to Dean, he just shrugged. 

“Whatever you want, Babe.”

“It’s okay, I’ll just tell them that we had other plans.”

“Cas, really…let’s go with them. They’re friends of yours, aren’t they?”

“More like acquaintances, but it’s a tradition to go out to dinner after a show.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

Castiel changed out of the suit he’d shown the dogs in and into a pair of dark jeans and a button down white shirt. Dean was already in jeans and a similar shirt, so after taking the dogs on a short walk, they left for the restaurant.

The majority of other handlers and owners were female, with the only other males being Alastair Rolsten and Michael Cohen. Once everyone was seated at a large table in the back of the restaurant, Castiel introduced Dean. 

Lisa Braeden, a professional handler, was seated to Dean’s right and she seemed enthralled with him. Castiel was paying attention to what everyone at the table was saying, but his eyes were on Lisa. They were having a quiet conversation and Castiel really couldn’t hear without being rude to Michael who was asking about Whiskey’s stud fees. He heard her laugh at something Dean said and without a second thought, wrapped his arm around the back of Dean’s chair. He possessively ran his fingers up and down Dean’s bicep. Lisa noticed it and gave Dean a quizzical look.

“Wait…Castiel and Dean…oh my God…you’re them,” Lisa gushed like a fangirl.

Castiel froze. Now, their notoriety was seeping into the dog show world and he waited for the bombardment of questions, he knew was coming. To his surprise, everyone seemed genuinely happy for them. They did ask questions, but they weren’t the rude ones the media asked. Castiel found himself smiling and talking to everyone. It helped that Dean’s hand was on his thigh, massaging it gently, grounding him.

Alastair was the only one who remained quiet, looking irritatingly at Castiel and constantly giving Dean speculative looks. Castiel didn’t know the man well, but his dogs always finished under Castiel’s. He’d contacted Castiel right after Westminster and wanted to discuss breeding his dog with Angel, but Castiel refused politely. He didn’t tell that man that he didn’t like his breeding program so he’d come up with another reason. Since then, the man wasn’t openly hostile, but he wasn’t very nice either. 

After dinner, the group walked out to the parking lot. Everyone wished the others well in the next day’s shows. Castiel stopped to talk to Michael and trade contact information and when he turned around, Dean was leaning against the Impala with Alastair standing in front of him. Dean looked relaxed and Castiel knew he needed to get over this jealously thing. Just because Dean talked to someone didn’t mean Castiel needed to unleash the green-eyed monster. He trusted Dean.

Castiel was still about ten yards away when Dean straightened up and suddenly, the conversation didn’t look friendly anymore. Castiel quickened his step.

“Say one more word about Cas and I will clean your clock, Dude.”

Neither man noticed Castiel’s approach.

“I was simply stating that you look like someone who liked excitement in the bedroom and Castiel, well, I know from personal experience that he’s a little…shall we say…boring.”

Castiel froze. He’d never slept with Alastair. Why would he say something like that?

“You need to get out of my face before I punch your lights out.” Dean’s hands were fisted by his sides and he looked furious. Alastair had the good sense to step back. 

“My mistake,” Alastair said smoothly before walking away. Dean looked up and saw Castiel. He wasn’t smiling. 

“Dean, Alastair is not a nice person…”

“Get in the car, Cas.” Dean body language scared Castiel. He got into the passenger seat and winced when Dean slammed his door. He started the engine and Castiel wanted to say something, but didn’t know what. He remained silent. They were pulling into the fairgrounds when Dean stopped the car.

“When?” Dean spit out the word.

“Dean, I don’t understand. When what?”

“When did you sleep with that asshole?”

“Never. Never, Dean. You’ve got to believe me; I would never stoop that low. Alastair is…”

“He said…”

“He lied!” Castiel shouted. “He’s a liar, Dean.”

“If it was before we met, it’s okay…I just want to know.”

“Never, Dean.” Castiel reached out to touch Dean’s arm, tense on the steering wheel. 

Dean let out a deep breath and turned in his seat, looking right into Castiel’s eyes. “Never, Dean.”

He nodded and said, “I believe you.”

Castiel felt weak with relief. It was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one jealous in their relationship. Thinking about it made him smile.

“What?”

“I was jealous of the way Lisa was flirting with you and then I saw Alastair in your personal space and I felt very possessive of you.”

“When that bag of dicks insinuated that he’d been with you, I wanted to punch him in the face.”

“I suppose we must both tone down our possessiveness. It’s probably not healthy.”

Dean growled and pulled Castiel into his arm. He kissed him fiercely then let his teeth drag over his bottom lip. “You’re mine…healthy or not, I don’t want anyone even thinking about touching you.”

“I’m yours.”

***  
Back at the RV, Castiel thought about what he overheard Alastair say. Even if his words weren’t true, they made Castiel think. Dean was the lead singer of a popular band. He could have anyone he wanted, man or woman. What if their sex life was…boring? Except for the time with the honey, theirs was a very vanilla relationship.

As they were walking the dogs before bed, Dean looked over, “Cas, you alright? You’re awfully quiet. Don’t worry about that shit with Alastair, okay?”

“I’m fine,” Castiel said, not meeting Dean’s eyes. They walked along the back of the fairgrounds and then turned to walk back before Castiel spoke.

“Dean…is there anything…you…want…in bed…” Castiel couldn’t seem to get the words out.

Dean stopped walking and Mairi sat at his feet. Angel looked up at her master and whined before sitting as well. Dean seemed to be waiting patiently for him to continue so he tried again.

“If you…want…something a little more exciting…I would be…open…to try…”

Dean laughed. Dean was laughing at him. Castiel frowned. He grew angry and turned to walk away but Dean caught his arm.

“To be so damn smart, you can be so stupid.”

Castiel tried to pull his arm away, first he laughs, and then he insults him.

“Cas, Babe, I love you, you dumb fuck. Our sex life is great. It’s awesome. I’m not one for a trapeze in the bedroom or dressing up in fishnet stockings. You heard what that jerkoff said, didn’t you?”

Castiel nodded, “But...”

“Cas, listen…I promise,” Dean held up his hand like he was taking an oath, “that I will tell you if I want something kinky. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“But look, that’s a two way street. If you want to break out handcuffs and cowboy hats, feel free.”

Castiel smiled shyly. “I will inform you if I want to tie you up.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I’m sensing there is a kinky side to you, Castiel Novak.”

Back at the camper, the two men settled the dogs and went into the small bedroom area. Castiel looked at Dean through heavy-lidded eyes and felt his cock lengthen. He started to slowly unbutton his shirt. Dean smirked and leaned against the wall. “Strip for me, Cas.”

Castiel continued to unbutton his shirt, slowly. When he was done, he let it fall to the floor and feeling strangely confident, he ran his hands over his chest, tweaking his nipples until they were hard nubs. Dean’s mouth was open and his eyes were dark. 

***

Dean leaned against the wall and watching in disbelief as his shy lover touched himself. Holy fuck, he was hot. He wanted to push Cas’ hands away and suck on those sensitive nipples, knowing very well how it made Cas squirm and moan, but he held back. He wanted to see how this would go. 

Cas lazily unbuckled his belt and it made a slithering sound when he pulled it out of the loops. Dean’s eyes locked on those long fingers as they unsnapped the jeans, his mouth going dry. Then Cas turned his back on Dean and Dean heard the sound of Cas’ zipper. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pulled down an inch, just an inch…giving Dean a view of the dimple at the top of Cas’ ass. Another inch and Dean found himself moaning. Cas suggestively rolled his hips, dropping his jeans another inch. It was all Dean could do to stay where he was. All he wanted to do was yank those jeans down and part those cheeks…and use his tongue to drive Cas crazy. Then Cas shimmied his hot, little ass out of his jeans and damn, he wasn’t wearing anything underneath those jeans. The last of his clothing was kicked to the side and he turned around, cock erect and leaking.

“Dirty boy.” Dean whispered. Cas tilted his head and then wrapped his hand around his cock. Dean took a step forward, but Cas held up his hand. Dean hesitated and Cas knelt on the bed, crawling forward on his hands and knees.

“Cas…” Dean had to undo his jeans because they became very uncomfortable. He quickly undressed, eyes never leaving Cas beautifully upturned ass. Cas, meanwhile, was starting to prep himself and that was the most erotic thing Dean had ever seen.

“You are fuckin’ amazing,” Dean said, crawling onto the bed. His hands caressed Cas’ outer thighs, moving slowly up his ass. Dean was mesmerized by Cas’ finger moving in and out of his puckered hole. He leaned down and left a trail of open mouthed kisses across Cas muscular butt. 

“Now, Dean.” Cas’ voice was wrecked. He pulled his fingers out and used both hands to grip the headboard. Dean grabbed the condom that Cas had thrown on the bed and ripped open the packet. He quickly rolled it down his shaft and guided his cock to Cas’ slick hole. Gently, he pushed in. As soon as the head of his dick breeched the muscle, he stopped to let Cas adjust. Dean could hear Cas ragged breath as he stared down to where his cock joined his lover’s body. “More.”

Dean pushed forward, sinking slowly until his hips were flush with Cas ass. “Feels so good, Baby.” Dean murmured, his hands rubbing Cas’ back, massaging the tense muscles until they were pliant under his hands. Only then did he start moving. Slow and easy, his hands never leaving Cas’ skin.

“Dean, no…rough…please…”

Dean faltered, “Cas…”

“Please.”

Dean knew he couldn’t deny Cas anything. He slammed into Cas, causing the man to grunt, but Dean heard a hissed out, ‘Yesssss.’ His thrusts were unrelenting, pounding into Cas until the man’s knuckles were white as they gripped the headboard. The sounds he was making were like those of the filthiest porn movie ever made. 

Cas’ back was damp with sweat and beads of perspiration dripped from Dean’s forehead, running down his face. Dean was dangerously close to losing control, but he needed to hold on…needed to make it good for Cas. 

“Close, Baby.” Dean was almost breathless, pulling air into his lungs got harder and harder. Cas took a hand off the headboard and reached down. Dean reached around and covered Cas’, both working towards Cas’ orgasm. 

Cas threw his head back and screamed out Dean’s name. Dean felt the warm cum on his hand, that and the squeezing of Cas’ internal muscles sent Dean barreling towards his own release. His body coiled tight and the white light behind Dean’s eyes went supernova. He grunted and collapsed sideways, pulling Cas with him. 

“Holy fuck.” Dean managed to gasp, feeling small tremors in his muscles from the aftershocks. He pressed his chest into Cas’ back, still joined. He didn’t want to move, but knew he needed to remove the condom. As he eased his spent cock out of Cas, he left soft kisses on Cas’ damp neck. “Love you.”

“Love you back.” Cas whispered. 

They lay in the silence, fingers entwined, breathing soft and even. Dean’s voice broke the silence, “Cas, I want us to get tested..for…you know.”

He felt Cas’ body stiffen slightly and he was afraid he’d said the wrong thing, but Cas turned so they were facing each other. “Can we go on Monday?”

Dean laughed, a deep, rolling laugh that had Cas grinning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay...work comes first unfortunately. If anyone knows how I could become independently wealthy so I could write fulltime, please share your ideas.

Showering together in the RV was not an option since one person could barely move in the twenty inch square stall. Castiel went first and while Dean was showering, Castiel shaved. It was nice to be able to talk to someone in the mornings. Castiel didn’t realize what was missing in his life until Dean stormed into it.

Thirty minutes later, they were dressed. Castiel wore a gray suit with a fuchsia tie. According to Dean it was pink and Castiel got a lot of ribbing from his lover. 

“That tie is gay, even for you, babe.”

“I have you know that I get lots of compliments on this tie, Dean,” Castiel said in a haughty voice.

“From who?” Dean is still wearing the smirk that Cas finds cute, though he’d never tell Dean.

“Ladies, Dean…lots and lots of ladies.”

“Bitch.”

“Assbutt.”

Before Castiel’s time to enter the ring with Mairi, they walk both the dogs. Angel is getting very large and Dean has taken to rubbing her belly and talking to the puppies. Castiel thinks it is the cutest thing he’s ever seen and teases Dean endlessly.

Mairi won the blue ribbon in her class and Dean whooped loudly, causing people to turn their heads. Instead of being embarrassed, Castiel grinned and fist bumped the man when he left the ring. The judge smiled at them during the picture taking and even invited Dean to stand in the picture with them. Castiel ordered two of the pictures, one for each of them. Mairi competed against the large male for Best of Breed and took that ribbon as well, which meant that she would be in the Group ring.

“So, she’s got another ribbon, what now?”

“To become a champion, a dog needs fifteen points with two majors. Mairi has her two majors and she’s got thirteen points now. If she does well in tomorrow’s show, she could get her championship.”

Dean got down on one knee and took Mairi’s face in his hands. “Did you hear that, Princess, you are going to be a champion?” The dog licked Dean’s face and Castiel wished he had a picture. 

They ate a quick lunch at the Fairgrounds and spent the afternoon watching the other breeds showing. Mairi placed second in the Hound Group to a Bloodhound named Harry Potter the Seeker. Dean thought the name was pretty cool and Castiel didn’t understand the reference. 

Castiel wanted to refuse dinner that evening because of Alastair, but Dean wouldn’t hear of it. “You’re not going let the bastard keep you from the things you like, Cas.”

Reluctantly, Castiel changed for dinner and met the group at the prearranged Chinese restaurant. Alastair was surprisingly absent, which meant Castiel could relax and enjoy his meal. Dean fit in very well with the dog show world, just another thing to add to this list of why he loved Dean Winchester. 

That evening, they sat outside enjoying the early fall weather. Dean pulled his guitar out of the trunk of the Impala and strummed it while they talked. Soon, others around them brought chairs over and Lisa asked Dean to sing Castiel’s song. Dean started the song and began singing directly to Castiel, at first Castiel blushed at having the attention, but soon everyone around them disappeared from his mind and it was just his boyfriend singing to him. When the song finished, there was a collective ‘ahhhh’ from all the women in the crowd, even Michael did a fist bump with Dean after it was over.

Sunday came with another win for Mairi and now it was just a matter of waiting for the paperwork naming her a champion. Dean lay on the floor of the RV with her watching TV while Castiel took care of some emails from his publisher. As soon as he was done, Dean helped Castiel pack up and then they were on the road to Lawrence. 

As Castiel drove, following closely behind the Impala, he thought of how different his life was now. He thought of it as the Pre-Dean Era. Before Dean, he would have stayed in his RV buried in his computer. Sitting around with a bunch of other dog show people, singing songs and sharing wine and beer was a new and fun experience. Angel lay beside him on the passenger seat. Mairi was riding with Dean. Castiel wasn’t sure when it happened, but Mairi was more Dean’s dog than his now. And that didn’t bother him, not at all.

He passed the Lawrence city limits sign and his mind switched gears. Dean lived here or on the road. Castiel lived in Sioux Falls or on the dog show circuit. How could they make this work? Long distance relationships eventually fizzled out. Was he willing to sell his house and uproot his life to move here? Would Dean ever consider moving to his house? Castiel could write anywhere, would Dean be okay with him going on tour with him? 

He looked down at Angel, large with a litter of puppies. Could he hand the reins to a professional handler and give up the shows? 

***  
Dean looked in the rearview mirror. Casl was about two car lengths behind him. He’d slowed his normal driving speed way down so Cas could keep up. Dean’s hand was resting on Mairi’s flank as she lay on the bench seat of the Impala.

“Hey, Princess, we’re almost home.” He grinned as her tail thumped on the seat. “I have a big back yard, it’s not what you’re used to with the woods and everything, but I could install a dog door…it would have to be huge. Maybe I could just teach you how to open and close a door, huh? My house is bigger than your daddy’s, so the other dogs would be comfy. I could always build on another room or two, I have the space. Sam and Jess will be moving out to get their own place before the end of the year and that will open up another room. ..” Dean realized he was making plans without even discussing their future with Cas. Probably not a good idea. What if Cas didn’t want to move to Kansas? How long would their relationship last if they both lived in separate states? Dean could let Sam and Jess have the house and move to South Dakota…it would be inconvenient with studio time and rehearsals, but it could be done.

Dean pulled up into the drive and then pulled the Impala over on the grass so Cas could back the RV to the edge of the house. Mairi leapt out of the car with him and began sniffing around the front yard. Dean watched as Cas parked the RV on the concrete slab that was his driveway and stop the truck. Angel jumped out of the cab and followed Mairi around. 

“This is it,” Dean said nervously. The house belonged to his parents, so it was an older home. Dean sank a lot of money into it to modernize the kitchen and bathrooms, but the bones of the house were sound. Dean loved his home, but Cas’ house was newer with an open floorplan. Would Cas even like Dean’s house?

Cas looked up at the house, then up and down the street. “What a beautiful home and your neighborhood is nice and quiet. Dean saw the neighbor’s kids riding their bikes and Mrs. Jackson sitting on her porch. She waved and Dean waved back. He hoped the lawn service he’d paid for were working out for the elderly widow. He’d have to go see her this week, just to check. She’d have homemade cookies. Cas would love her cookies.

“Thanks, Cas,” Still nervous, Dean whistled for the dogs and they went inside. Cas stopped at the threshold and looked around the room. Dean tried to see the room from Cas’ eyes. Family pictures hung on the walls, the fireplace was stone and took up an entire wall, and leather furniture gave the room a masculine look while some of his mother’s knickknacks still sat on tables and bookcases. The oak banister was polished from years of hands, Dean and Sammy’s butts and lemon oil.

“Oh, Dean…” Cas moved forward, looking at each picture in turn. Smiling softly at the ones that included a young Dean. 

“It’s not much, but it’s home.” 

Cas rounded on Dean, frowning. “Don’t say that. Not much? Are you kidding? I love it. Now, when we talk on the phone or text, I will be imagining you here.”

For some strange reason, that remark made Dean’s eyes burn…must be something in the air…did Jess start using a new perfume or something. Damn allergies.

Meanwhile, Mairi and Angel were exploring all the nooks and crannies. Dean and Cas followed them into the kitchen. This was the room that Dean was most proud of. Gleaming stainless steel appliances, granite countertops and his pride and joy, the Viking professional stove. Cas whistled. “Maybe I should imagine you here instead.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, I spend a lot of time here. I love cooking. I know you get lost in your writing, well I get lost in cooking.”

“Are you going to cook for me?”

“Every night.” Dean meant it for the next few days, but both of them stared at each other. He wasn’t sure what Cas was thinking but he was imagining a lifetime. 

“I’d like that,” Cas tilted his head and smiled softly. It took everything Dean had not to push him against the granite island and rip his clothes off. There was the chance that Sam and Jess would be coming home soon, so he nixed that idea. Later…later, he would rip Cas’ clothes off.

They completed the tour, unloaded Cas’ things from the RV and were in Dean’s room sorting some laundry when the dogs stood up and took off down the hallway. Dean winced as he heard them barreling down the stairs at top speed, barking loud enough to wake the dead. There was a very unmasculine screech and a high pitched squeal. 

Dean and Cas ran down the stairs. Sam and Jess were standing at the door obviously afraid to enter the house. Mairi and Angel stood, alert but not aggressive, just two huge dogs guarding the door. 

“Mairi, Angel, Come.” Cas barked out an order and the dogs came right to him, sitting obediently. He looked up at Sam and Jess. “I’m sorry about that. They would not ever hurt you.”

“It’s okay,” Sam said, not looking too sure about Cas’ statement.

Dean laughed. “Was that you that screamed like a girl?”

Sam gave him one of his bitchfaces. “No.” At the same time, Jess grinned and said, “Yes.”

“I hate you both.” Then Sam turned his attention back to Cas. “You must be Cas, I’m Sam. Dean told me you showed dogs…I wasn’t expecting them to be this big.”

Cas held out his hand and the two most important men in Dean’s life shook hands. Jess stepped with her hand out, “I’m Jess. The big guy here is my fiancé. 

The word fiancé still threw Dean. Sam and Jess had been together for several years and he proposed on her birthday in July. He was genuinely happy for his brother. 

Cas, Sam and Jess were talking about the dogs and meeting them properly, so Dean went to the kitchen and looked in the pantry and fridge. A store run needed to be made before he could make dinner or they could go to The Roadhouse tonight and stop at the store on the way home. That sounded like a better plan. He came back into the living room.

“Hey, Cas and I are going to The Roadhouse, you guys want to come?”

“Sure.” Sam answered for them.

“The Roadhouse?” Cas looked perplexed.

“Yeah, best cheeseburger around…next to mine.”

“There’s no conceit in our family, Dean got it all,” Sam said with a smirk.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” 

Jess tucked her hand through Cas’ arm and pulled him aside conspiratorially. “You’ll get used to them, it’s like dealing with small children.”

Both brothers gave Jess a dirty look. Cas just smiled. 

Dean offered to feed the dogs and they followed him to the kitchen, talking baby talk to Mairi the whole way. Sam looked at Cas, amazed. “Dean has never really liked dogs…or cats…or any animal for that matter. He did have a fish once. He forgot to feed it and we had to flush it down the toilet.”

“He and Mairi have developed a bond. I think she is more his than mine now.”

Once the dogs were happily eating, they left for The Roadhouse. They all rode in the Impala, Jess and Cas having hit it off so well that they chatted the entire way. By the time they pulled into the crowded lot, Cas had promised her autographed copies of the entire series. 

“I don’t have autographed copies.” Dean pouted. 

***  
“You have me,” Castiel said without thinking. Then he bit his lip, nervously awaiting Dean’s response. He wasn’t sure what Dean told his friends and family about their relationship. 

“You’re right, Babe. I have the real thing.” Castiel looked up at Dean’s words and smiled warmly. “But, an autographed copy would be kind of cool.”

“I will send you a signed copy of Book Eight when I get my ARCs.”

“Huh? What the hell is an arc?”

“Advanced Reader’s Copy, it is the books I get before the books hit the shelves. They go to contest winners, other authors who promised to give out reviews for the inside of the book and private reviewers.”

“Oh….wait, so I will get a copy before everyone else?”

“Yes.”

“Sweet.” 

The place was loud, but not so loud that you couldn’t hear yourself speak. Castiel looked around the large room, there were pool tables, a long bar running against one wall and a small stage in a corner. A pretty blonde came to greet them, giving hugs to everyone, lingering in Dean’s arms. 

“Babe, this is Jo. Jo, this is Cas,” Dean said, once he untangled himself from the young woman. The woman turned to Castiel and held out her hand politely, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Castiel read a flash of jealousy there.

“Hello, Jo. It’s good to meet you,” Castiel could be the bigger person, after all, he was the one who was sleeping with Dean. And didn’t that sound like a high school girl? 

“Yeah.” Jo dismissed him and turned back to Dean. “Benny was here earlier and told us you’d be home today. I figured you’d come see us.” She tossed her long hair flirtatiously. “Mom made pie.”

“I love Ellen,” Dean said reverently. “She makes the best damn pie in the country…possibly the world.”

Sam and Jess stepped away and snagged them a table near the bar. Castiel joined them, leaving Dean with Jo. Much to his surprise, it didn’t bother him that she was touching Dean’s arm and hanging on his every word.

“She’s had a crush on Dean since he got his driver’s license and she was just eleven. Once we started Impala, the crush became pretty painful to watch. Dean was out on the road having fans just begging for…” Sam trailed off. “Sorry.”

“Sam, it’s okay. I know Impala is a very popular band and I would imagine you have lots of fans. I wasn’t born yesterday. I know things…happen. Dean is a beautiful man and a very nice one.”

“Beautiful…” Sam laughed. “Nice…. I think you have my brother mistaken for someone else.”

Jess kicked him under the table and Sam winced. “Don’t listen to him, Cas. Dean is a great guy and he is hot.”

Sam frowned at her, but Castiel could see the love shining in his eyes. “Anyway, back to the story…Jo wrote Dean all these emails and would text him day and night. Finally, Dean called her and told her that he loved her like a little sister and nothing was ever going to happen. She seemed to take it well, but then showed up at a concert in Houston. Didn’t tell her mom where she was going…got the hotel information from Ash, who didn’t think anything about giving it to her…she’s family after all. After the concert, she went to Dean’s room and banged on the door wearing next to nothing. Dean opened the door, drunk as hell and since she caught him by surprise, she got past him. Needless to say, he wasn’t alone. It was a bad scene. That was last year. It took them a lot of time to get to the point they’re friends again, but I still think she carries a torch.”

Castiel looked over at Dean, Jo still smiling up at him. Dean was laughing at something she was saying, but it was like he felt Castiel’s eyes and he looked up. His smile was wide and his eyes were warm. Castiel felt so bad for the girl, because he saw the exact minute that she realized who the smile was for. Her arm fell away and she said something to Dean. Dean frowned and shook his head. Castiel could tell the words were heated. 

“Shit,” Sam said, watching the scene unfold. He stood up but Jess held his arm and nodded her head. Sam looked to where Jess had motioned and sat back down. Castiel’s eyes followed theirs. A brunette, middle aged but very attractive, joined Dean and Jo. She said something to Jo and the blonde stomped off and entered the door marked kitchen. Dean hugged Ellen and whispered something to her. She nodded and put her palm against his face in a loving gesture.

“That’s Ellen. Jo’s mom. She helped raise us after Mom died and Dad was… well Dad.”

Dean was walking towards their table and Castiel met his eyes. Dean looked sad and Castiel squeezed his hand after he sat down.

“I thought she was over it,” Dean said to Sam. “She said something nasty about Castiel and I had to set her straight again. Fuck.” Dean ran his hand through his hair and turned to Castiel. “I’m sorry, Babe. We shouldn’t have come here, I just didn’t know she’d…”

“It’s okay, Dean. I understand. I hope you don’t mind that Sam told me the story of Jo’s crush. I can understand her pain. Please don’t hold it against her.”

“You’re something, you know that?” Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel. It was soft and chaste, but it caught a lot of attention from the crowd. Castiel felt uncomfortable, but Dean paid no attention. Soon, Ellen brought a pitcher of beer to the table with four mugs. Dean introduced her to Castiel and Castiel instantly liked her. They ordered their food and while they waited, Sam and Dean played a game of pool while Jess and Castiel watched. 

Castiel found himself being introduced to so many people that he knew there was no way he could remember everyone. Castiel enjoyed watching Dean in his own element; laughing and joking with people he’d know all his life. These people didn’t treat him like a celebrity and he didn’t act like one. The food arrived and Castiel was pleasantly surprised by the taste and quality of the meal. When Ellen brought out two slices of cherry pie, since Sam and Jess declined, Dean looked like a child on Christmas morning. 

“Will you marry me, Ellen?” Dean teased, a mouthful of pie muffling his words a little.

“I don’t think your boyfriend would like that very much,” Ellen said with a grin at Castiel.

“You’re probably right…he’s a jealous guy…” Castiel elbowed Dean in the ribs causing him to grunt, which brought a round of laughter to the table.

After saying their goodbyes, the four stopped at the grocery store. Castiel was amused by the teamwork that the three had when it came to planning meals and shopping. Castiel was assigned cart duty, so he pushed while Sam, Jess and Dean stormed the aisles like it was an invasion of Normandy.

The drive the rest of the way home was quiet, Dean and Castiel were both exhausted and the good food and beer just made them even more tired. Once the groceries were put way, they sat on the back deck overlooking the pool and watched the dogs sniff around the backyard. Dean was sitting back in a chaise lounge and Castiel was seated between his legs, back against Dean’s chest. 

“I like it here, Dean.”

He felt Dean’s lips on the shell of his ear. “I’m glad. I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too.” 

What’s your show schedule like after next weekend?”

“Now that Mairi has her championship, I think I’m going to stop showing for a while.” Castiel held his breath, sensing that this conversation was getting ready to get very serious.

“Oh, that’s…that’s cool. So, you’re just going to be at home…writing or something?”

“Yes. I’ve got a rough outline of the next book, so I’ll try to get ahead and start on it.”

“I...uhm… we leave for our first concert on the tour the second week of October and won’t be home until the Thanksgiving holiday.”

“Okay.” Castiel wondered if he was supposed to comment on the statement, but didn’t know what Dean expected him to say.

“So…could you maybe…come on the tour with me?”

Castiel was sure what he was expecting Dean to say, but it wasn’t that. “You want me to tour with you?”

“Yeah…I mean, if you want too. I’ve thought about it and I figured we could ride together and pull the RV. That way the dogs could travel with us. You could write and I could compose…I mean…it was just a thought. Stupid…don’t worry about it.”

“Dean, I’d love to travel with you, but Angel is due to have her litter any day now. I couldn’t ask you to travel with four dogs and six to ten puppies. I’ve traveled with litters before during the show circuit, but it could be a hassle for someone who isn’t used to that kind of life.”

“We could make it work.” Dean’s voice was soft and Castiel knew that he’d move heaven and earth to make sure he could tour with Dean. At least until Thanksgiving and then they could reevaluate. 

“We could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to get Chapter 13 up today because the weekend is shot for any writing time. I'm going out of town.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but sometimes real life comes storming in and my writing has to take a back seat. I am hoping to finish this one up in the next chapter.

Dean and Cas spent the next four days really getting to know each other. Cas went with Dean to the studio on Monday and met all the members of Impala. They received a lot of good natured teasing, but the guys really made Cas feel welcome. Dean cooked every night, Sam and Jess joined them one night, but the rest of the evenings it was just the two of them. Cas always helped clean up the kitchen and then they’d take a walk with the dogs.

Their nights were spent in bed, making love or sometimes, as Dean liked to call it, having freak nasty sex. They did break in the granite island in the kitchen and Dean knew he’d never look at it the same way again. It would definitely bring back happy memories.

Thursday evening, Cas packed up the RV and decided to wait until the morning to drive over to Topeka. The travel time was only about 45 minutes and Mairi’s class wasn’t until right before lunch. They would have plenty of time to get there on Friday. Dean was happy about that. He just wanted to spend one more evening with Cas before the real world threatened again.

Angel began to pace the house and whine right after dinner. Cas watched her for a short time and then disappeared out the door. He was back from the RV in a few minutes with a thermometer. Dean made a grossed out face when Cas pushed the thermometer into Angel’s behind.

“Hey, that’s rude.”

“Dean, this is the only way to take a dog’s temperature. Do you really think I could ask her to hold it under her tongue?”

“You could try. Who would want something like that shoved up their…”  His sentence tapered off as he realized what he was about to say.

Cas grinned. “…ass, Dean. Is that what you were going to say? I’ve shoved something bigger than that up your…”

“Whoa, whoa…nasty sex humor coming from you…that’s funny, Babe.”

Cas removed the thermometer, read it and looked over at Dean. “We may be having puppies tonight.”

“Really? Fuck, yeah! What do we need to do? Boil water, bring towels?” Dean was suddenly full of nervous excitement. They were having puppies.

Cas gave him a look of shear distain. “You have been watching way too many old TV shows. Angel’s got this. I just have to make her comfortable. Can you help me set up the whelping box?”

“What the hell is a helping box?”

“Whelping box. It’s a nesting box to protect the pups during and after birth.”

“Oh.” Dean pursed his lips, it still didn’t make a whole lot of sense to him. “What do we need to do?”

“The box is in the RV and I just have to set it up. I’ll have to sleep out there tonight to be near her.”

“Why don’t you bring it in here? There’s more room.”

“We’re going to Topeka tomorrow, remember? I don’t want to move her and the pups around.”

Dean followed Cas out to the RV, wheels in his head turning the entire way. “Hey, Babe?”

“Yes?” Cas opened the door and turned.

“Why don’t we set up the box in our bedroom and I can stay here with Angel and the babies? It would only be a thirty minute drive without the RV, so you can drive back and forth each day.”

***

Castiel stopped comprehending what Dean was saying after the words ‘our bedroom’. When did Dean’s bedroom become theirs? He knew he probably looked like a guppy standing there with his mouth opening and closing, but he couldn’t form a word, let alone a sentence.

“Cas, you okay? I know I don’t know anything about puppies, but I figure between me, Sammy and Jess we could keep Angel happy.” Dean paused, “Maybe it was a bad idea…”

“Dean…stop talking.” Castiel grabbed him and pulled him close. “I love you so fucking much.” His lips crashed into Dean’s, hot, wet and borderline violent. When he finally let Dean up for air, he just stared at Castiel like he’d grown another head.

“Not that I’m complaining, Babe, but what the hell was that all about?”

“I just…love you.”

“I love you too, but…wow. Does Angel having puppies make you horny or something?”

Castiel laughed. “No. Let’s get the box set up in our room.”

Dean didn’t react to the word ‘our’, he just followed Castiel into the RV and helped him gather supplies and the box. It was big of course, it had to be with the size of the Wolfhounds.

Once they got it set up in the corner of the bedroom, Castiel called Angel upstairs and introduced her to the box. She smelled her blanket in it and lay down. Then she got up, turned around and lay down again. She whimpered and Mairi paced the room whining. Dean patted his thigh and Mairi joined him on the floor in front of the box.

“Come on, Princess. She’ll be okay. Soon, you won’t be the baby anymore. You’ll always be my little princess though. Always.”

Castiel watched the interaction and sighed. Dean really was his happily ever after. He knew it with every fiber of his being.

Over the next few hours, they took breaks to eat or play with Mairi. Mostly, they sat on the floor, Dean’s head resting in Castiel’s lap. Cas kept fingers carding through Dean’s short hair. Mairi lay next to Dean, her head on Dean’s stomach, expressive eyes blinking up at him, full of love for her chosen human.

Sam and Jess got home around nine and joined them on the floor. At ten, the first puppy made its way into the world. Castiel picked it up and gave it a quick examination, then he recorded the time of birth, sex and tied a piece of colored ribbon loosely around its neck.

Jess fell asleep with her head on Sam’s lap as the night wore on. Another puppy was born about thirty-five minutes after the first one. The last puppy was born just after two. Seven puppies in all, five boys and two girls. Sam dozed in and out the entire time, while Jess slept. Dean stayed awake, stroking Mairi and watching in awe as each pup met his or her mom for the first time. Even after the last one was born, they both lay side by side on the carpet holding hands, just looking at them.

In the morning, while Dean napped, Castiel made phone calls to those who’d placed deposits on the puppies. Five of the seven were already spoken for, one would be Castiel’s and the last one was still unspoken for. The sire’s owners would come to see the litter when they were about eight weeks to tentatively pick out their pup. Castiel would get second choice.

Once the calls were made, Castiel woke Dean to let him know he was leaving with Mairi for Topeka. He kissed Dean lightly on the lips and quietly left the house. Castiel arrived with plenty of time to spare, so he stood with Michael and told him about the pups. Michael told him that he would like the pup that was unspoken for and before the end of the show, Castiel had a deposit check. Alastair was there with his large male, but he didn’t place. Castiel noted that his dogs all had a topline that was too long, which meant poor breeding. Fortunately, Alastair avoided Castiel.

Mairi didn’t take best of breed for this show, but she won her class and that’s all Castiel could ask of her. He’d gotten several texts from Dean with pictures of each puppy. They made Castiel laugh. Dean made up names for each one.

**Text from Dean/11:35: Me and Jellybean**

**Text from Dean/11:36: Me and Pumpkin Pie**

**Text from Dean/11:37: Me and Darth Vadar**

**Text from Dean/11:38: Me and Princess Whiny Butt**

**Text from Dean/11:39: Me and Fat Stuff**

**Text from Dean/11:40: Me and Snookums**

**Text from Dean/11:41: Me and Queen of Moondor, Moonie for short**

**Text from you/11:42: You do realize their new owners will not be calling them by your made up names, don’t you?**

**Text from Dean/11:44: What new owners? WTF are you talking about. These are our babies, Cas.**

**Text from you/11:45: We are only keeping one.**

**Text from Dean/11:47: Nope. All.**

**Text from you/11:48: Dean.**

**Text from Dean/11:49: All.**

**Text from you/11:50: We’ll discuss this when I get home. Leaving fairgrounds now.**

It was funny how the words ‘we’ and ‘home’ flowed out of him now. He loaded Mairi in the back of the Suburban and headed ‘home’.

When he walked into the house, the dining room table was set and there were candles lit. Mairi took off to the kitchen and Castiel heard Dean’s deep baritone.

“Hey, Princess. How’s my girl? Where’s Daddy?”

“I’m not her father, Dean,” Castiel said, entering the kitchen. It smelled heavenly. Dean was standing at the stove, in ball hugging jeans and a tight white t-shirt that advertised Quaker State Motor Oil.

Dean grinned at him and then spoke to Mairi, “Don’t listen to him. He is your daddy.”

Castiel shook his head, having had this same conversation many times before. He walked to Dean and snaked his arms around his waist. “What are you making, it smells wonderful?”

“We’re having tuna steaks in a tequila lime sauce, angel hair pasta with pesto and honeyed carrots.”

“You are amazing.” Castiel tried to kiss Dean but was pushed away with a grin.

“Oh, no. You have that look and if you kiss me then we’re going to wind up fucking on the kitchen floor and the dinner I slaved away on will be ruined.”

“You sound like a wife, Dean.” Castiel meant it as a joke, but Dean turned abruptly back to the stove.

“Would that be so bad?” The words were mumbled, but Castiel heard them.

“Dean, what are you asking?”

“Nothing.” Dean turned with a smile plastered to his face. “Hey, hurry up and get changed, Babe. Don’t forget to stop and see the babies.”

Castiel knew Dean wanted the conversation to end and so, he went upstairs to change. Angel looked up from the whelping box and her tail thumped. He bent down to rub her ears. “You did good, Girl. Real good.” The puppies were mostly sleeping with two eating. As he dressed he wondered about what Dean said. Surely, Dean wasn’t thinking about…no, he didn’t see Dean as the marrying kind.

Dressed in jeans and one of Dean’s Impala t-shirts, he returned to the kitchen. Castiel told him about the dog show and they had a discussion about keeping the puppies.

“Dean, I have four Wolfhounds. If we were to keep the puppies, that would give me eleven. The food bill alone would break me. Not to mention the amount of room they would need. I decided to keep one, but the rest are promised. Deposits have already been made.”

“Which one are you keeping?” Dean was still pouting.

“I’m not sure yet. I won’t decide until the puppies are much older.”

They ate by candlelight, but Castiel noticed something was off between them. They were talking but it wasn’t their normal banter.

“Where are Sam and Jess?”

“Out.” Dean's voice sounded terse.  Castiel knew he was still upset about something.  Was it the comment about him acting like a wife?

“Okay. Castiel wanted desperately to save the evening from ending in a fight. “ I pulled Mairi’s name from the shows tomorrow and Sunday.”

“Why?”

“She really doesn’t need the points and the new pups are here, so…”

“You going home then?” Dean sounded petulant.

“Dean, are you mad at me about something?”

“No.” He didn’t look up from his plate though.

“If this is about keeping the puppies…”

“It’s not about the God damn puppies.” Dean pushed his plate away and stalked out of the room, almost tipping his chair over in the process.

Castiel sat quietly for a few minutes, pushing the delicious food around on his plate. He heard the back door slam and winced. He’d give him some time before going after him. He cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. Mairi scratched at the back door, wanting her human.

“Mairi, no.” She looked up at him and sat, whining loudly. By the time he’d wiped off the stove and countertops, she was howling.

“Damn it, Mairi.” Castiel stomped across the kitchen and wrenched to door open. The dog scampered out and Castiel shut the door behind her. He paced the kitchen working up his courage to face Dean and find out what the hell is wrong with his boyfriend.

***

Dean knew it was a joke, that crack about him acting like a wife. He knew it, but the thought that popped in his head and wouldn’t leave wasn’t a joke. Normal people didn’t think about marrying someone after only really knowing them a couple of months. No one ever accused Dean of being normal though.

Stomping out of the house wasn’t his best move either. He felt stupid and childish, but he was out here now. Without a jacket…in a t-shirt…cold. Why didn’t Cas follow him, begging to know what was wrong. Maybe because Cas thought he was being childish…he was, but still…

He paced the deck, then walked around the pool…still no Cas. Just when he was about to give up and go back in with his tail between his legs, the door opened. Yes! Only it was Mairi that launched herself out the door and it closed behind her. His best girl raced to his side, licking his hands and snuffling against his crotch. “Stop, Mairi…act like a lady for Christ’s sake. What’s your daddy doing, huh?”

Mairi danced around him seemingly without a care in the world. Dean needed to talk to Cas. He knew it was the right thing to do, but what did he say? ‘ _Hey, I know we haven’t known each other long, but I love you and want to marry you._ ’

He took a deep, fortifying breath and reached out to open the back door just as it opened. Cas stood there, both too startled to speak.

“Cas, I…uh…”

“Dean, what’s…’

They both stopped, waiting for the other to finish their sentence.

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, looking down at his shoes.

“Dean, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing, Cas. Really.”

“I said please.” Cas’ words were whispered and it tore at Dean’s heart strings.

“I don’t know…really, Cas.” Dean raked his hands through his hair. “I just…just…why does life have to be so fuckin’ complicated?”

“Dean…”

“No, Cas, let me…let me talk.” Cas nodded for him to go on. “I’m on the road nine months out of the year and I want you to travel with me…more than anything, but shit, you have a life too. Traveling like that wouldn’t be fair to the dogs…I just don’t know what to do. I love you and I want…want…fuck…” He spun around, unable to face Cas, not wanting to see his face when he shoots him down. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone…ever. I’ll do anything…I’ll quit touring…I’ll…I’ll get a real job…”

Cas spun him around, hands gripping his biceps, holding him firmly. “You will not quit. You are a wonderful singer and songwriter, Dean. I love you too and…and if being together means traveling with you, we’ll figure out something.”

Dean stared at Cas in the dim light coming from the kitchen window. “What are we going to do?”

***

They sat up talking until the wee hours of the morning. Sometimes their discussion got a little heated, neither willing to compromise on some things. When they were done and the plans were made, they walked hand in hand up the stairs.

Mairi lay down on the floor by Dean’s side of the bed. Angel was busy nursing and cleaning her puppies. The two men sat by the box and watched the puppies. Dean was fascinated by the little squeaks and whimpers. It seemed like he was already a little in love with Vadar, the pup with the darkest fur. Castiel knew better than to allow himself to get attached to the puppies. That’s why he never named them, only identifying them with different colored ribbons. Naming them meant it would be harder to let them go. He got up and pulled a reluctant Dean to his feet. Dean’s gaze drifted back to the puppies.

“Dean, they will be there in the morning. I need you now.”

Dean’s head shot up. Their eyes stayed fixed on each other as they undressed. Once they were both nude, Castiel stepped closer and caressed Dean’s face with his fingers, he allowed them to drift down Dean’s neck and collarbones. Dean stood still, eyes filled with love. Castiel’s fingers found Dean’s nipples and he pinched them lightly, rolling the tender nubs between his fingertips. Castiel let his fingers trail down Dean’s flat stomach. Dean’s cock was hard and he jerked and moaned when Castiel began to stroke him.

“Cas…”

Castiel put his finger to his lips and then knelt before him, looking up into his beautiful green eyes before taking his pulsing cock into his mouth. Dean tangled his fingers in Castiel’s hair and began to roll his hips. Castiel took his entire length, nose inhaling his scent from his dark snatch of hair. His lips stretched around the thickness, hand firm around the base, tongue swirling…tasting…teasing. His other hand held onto Dean’s thigh and he felt Dean trembling. Slowly, he pulled off, stopping to kiss the head of Dean’s cock. Tilting his head, he took one of Dean’s balls in his mouth, letting it rest in the heat before moving on to take the other into the hot wetness. Dean was murmuring meaningless words, eyes closed now, hands tugging Castiel’s hair.

“What do you want, Dean?”

“You…only you…”

Castiel’s mouth opened to take Dean in again, lapping up the precum beaded up on his slit. He let Dean set the pace, in…out…soft rolls of his body…

“Cas, please…need you inside of me…” Dean’s voice was a mixture of woodsmoke and rich Irish whiskey. Castiel released Dean and stood, hands holding onto his waist. Their tongues met in a choreographed dance, slow like a waltz…gaining tempo…turning into a tango, hot…throbbing…

Dean growled and pushed Castiel to the bed. Castiel looked up at him and took his cock in his hand suggestively. All the test results had come in, tonight they were free and Castiel heart was racing at the thought of being inside Dean without the latex condom. Able to feel everything. Dean would be able to feel his cum filling him up.

Purposefully, Dean took the few steps towards the nightstand. He opened the drawer and grabbed the bottle of lubricant. When he looked back up, Castiel was running his fingers up and down the length of his cock while the other hand was cupping his balls, tugging and squeezing them. Dean moaned. Castiel let his eyes roam over Dean’s body. Dean was a real man, not the model type with the six pack abs, defined and buff muscles…no, Dean was real and that turned Castiel on.

Castiel held out his hand, beckoning Dean to join him. They lay side by side, still kissing…still touching… Castiel didn’t want it to ever end.

“Cas, please…” Dean voice was hoarse…needy….

Castiel rolled him on his stomach and crawled between Dean’s outstretched legs. He parted Dean’s ass with his hands and lowered his face. When the tip of his tongue brushed Dean’s hole, the sound that Dean made when straight to Castiel’s balls… drawing them up tight, causing his cock to twitch. He swirled and lapped at Dean’s entrance, delving deeper with each swipe of his tongue. He could feel the muscle relaxing as he pushed his tongue inside over and over again. Below him, Dean was panting and writhing. Castiel could tell Dean was grinding his cock into the mattress, needing the friction.

“Dean, you aren’t allowed to come yet.” Castiel’s words were spoken against Dean’s skin.

***

Dean almost sobbed in frustration. Cas’ tongue fucking his ass, the smooth sheets rubbing against his aching dick…and his voice…that fuckin’ voice that could make a priest hard as a rock.

Cas’ hot and very talented tongue was still inside him but he did hear the cap on the lube pop open. Thank God. Not that he wanted Cas to stop, God no…he just needed Cas’ cock. He needed it like he needed air to breathe.

His hot mouth was replaced by warm fingers, slick with lube. One of Cas’ long fingers slipped inside of him easily. Then Cas’ mouth was back. Dean had a random thought about the taste of the lube and was glad they’d sprang for the flavored brand…cherry…Dean had insisted on cherry. Another finger joined the first one. Dean lifted his ass, trying to pull Cas’ fingers in deeper…to get Cas to touch him there…that one special place... Cas was purposefully avoiding the one spot that Dean needed him to touch. Another finger…more pressure…more need…and the tongue…Cas’ tongue was still there, wrecking him…

“Please…please…please.” Dean drew out the words like a mantra. He felt the vibration of Cas’ response against the skin of his thigh.

“Soon, Dean.”

Dean’s hands curled into fists. Four fingers were now fucking his ass, slow and easy. Begging was not going to work on Cas. His lover was taking his own sweet time and Dean was going insane. He felt like all his muscle control was gone. He couldn’t seem to move his arms and legs.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Cas removed his fingers. Dean felt his lips on him, kissing his inner thighs, his loosened hole, the cheeks of his ass. Then Cas was rolling him over because Dean just didn’t have the energy.

“Look at you, Dean. So beautiful. You need it, don’t you?”

“Yes…please.” Dean spread his legs wantonly.

Cas pushed Dean’s legs apart while raising up his knees and wrapping them around his waist. He pushed a pillow under Dean’s hips to make it more comfortable before taking his dick in hand to guide it into Dean’s waiting body. Dean was so pliant and relaxed from all of the foreplay that Cas’ dick slid right in. Once Cas’ hips were flush with Dean’s ass he stilled. The smile he gave Dean almost brought tears to his eyes, Dean saw so much love in the face that gazed down at him. No one had ever looked at him like that before.

“I need you so badly, Dean….not just this…not what we do here…in bed…but in every single thing…every single minute of every single day.”

A tear did stray from Dean’s eye then and ran down the side of his face. He didn’t know how to reply to that so instead, he rolled his hips up…a silent plea for Cas to start moving. It was excruciatingly slow and while it felt amazing, Dean need more.

“Harder, Babe…please, just a little harder.”

Cas shifted his arms so they were under Dean’s thighs and pushed in. Then out. His hips snapped and he pounded into Dean over and over. This is what Dean needed. Cas lowered his hips just enough that his cock hit Dean’s prostate with every…single…thrust…

“Jesus…Cas…” The combination of all the foreplay and the hard fucking that Cas was giving him sent Dean tumbling over the edge. Ribbons of cum coated his stomach, chest and even his neck. He couldn’t breathe…the aftershocks pulsing through his body.

“Dean!” Cas screamed his name, his body shuttered and Dean felt the throb of his lover’s cock and the heat from his cum. Feeling the liquid heat was new and amazing and Dean reveled in it.

Cas had to use Dean’s thighs to keep him upright as his body slowly got back under control. Cas eased out and Dean felt the wetness on his thighs, dripping down his ass and he looked up at Cas. Cas was staring down at the place where their bodies were once joined.

“Cas?” Dean was suddenly shy because of the intensity of Cas’ stare.

Cas’ eyes flew up to Dean’s. “Marry me.”

Dean came up on his elbows, mouth open in shock.

“What?”

“Marry me, Dean.” Cas’ face was so open and pure. Dean could read him like a book. He saw the terror behind Cas’ eyes. He was afraid of Dean’s answer. There was only one answer, Dean just wished he’d been better prepared. He’d already been thinking about proposing to Cas.

“As proposals go, not the most romantic…I expected a ring, you on bended knee…maybe soft music playing…candlelight.”

“Dean…” Cas’ voice had a sharp edge to it so Dean put him out of his misery.

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Cas repeated.

“Yes.” Dean grinned. “You okay, Babe?

“I feel light-headed.”

"Second thoughts, Cas?"

"Never."

Dean laughed and pulled him down to lay beside him. Neither cared about the mess on the sheets or the cum drying on Dean’s skin. No, they giggled and whispered like children until the sun came up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but...well...the characters had more to say.

The rest of the weekend was spent taking care of the dogs and making love. Several of the band members came over to see the puppies and Sunday night Dean put on an impromptu barbeque. Angel spent most of the time upstairs with her brood, but Mairi was right in the thick of things.

They hadn’t shared their news with anyone yet. Both still loving the newness of it all. Impala was scheduled to begin their tour the second week of October and that meant they had three more weeks together. It was decided that the two of them would drive the RV to Cas’ on the following day and spend the time together in Sioux Falls. Cas was anxious to see Shannon and Whiskey, who were staying with the Trans.

Sam and Jess came up for a three day weekend to visit Bobby and see Cas’ home. There were still some things to work out, but Cas had made up his mind to put his house on the market. Dean’s house had plenty of room, especially since Dean planned to renovate the house.

Monday dawned with rainy skies. It took several trips but they eventually got the whelping box and their precious cargo loaded in the back of the Suburban. Mairi sat on the back seat with her head resting on the seat next to Dean’s head.

The road trip was pleasant. Dean learned firsthand what traveling with dogs was like. He decided rest areas were his new best friends. It opened his eyes to his thoughts about Cas touring with all the dogs. The band was usually on a tight schedule between shows, having to add time so the dogs could go to the bathroom and get some exercise was just not practical. He didn’t want a long distance…marriage…that word still caused him to break into a goofy grin. No, he didn’t want the long distance thing…

While they were up in South Dakota, an architect that was recommended to Dean was drawing up plans to add to the house. The garage would become a heated and cooled space for the kennels. They would be adding a room off the back of the house and that would become Cas’ office.

The weeks flew by with both of them getting Cas’ property ready for sale. The ‘For Sale’ sign went up the day before Dean flew out for Lawrence to start the tour. Cas drove him to the airport and they drew a lot of attention. Cell phones were taking pictures of them from the time they walked through the doors to the moment Dean got to the TSA area. Their kiss goodbye was posted on Facebook and Twitter immediately. Dean worried about Cas’ reaction, but Cas seemed to take it in stride.

Dean spent the takeoff and landing, the scariest parts of the flight, looking at pictures on his phone…Cas and the dogs. He was smiling at the picture of Mairi licking Vadar’s little face when they landed. The ‘kids’, as Dean took to calling the puppies, had their eyes open and were starting to totter around. Cas promised to send videos and pictures every day, but it still upset Dean that by the time Thanksgiving rolled around, the puppies would be eight weeks old. He knew from listening to Cas on the phone, the new owners would be getting their pups at fourteen weeks. Now he knew how parents felt when their kids started school or went off to college.

The tour went without a hitch. There were sell-out crowds in Miami, Orlando, Atlanta, Charlotte, Nashville, Memphis, Little Rock and St. Louis. Cas and Dean talked several times a day and shared hundreds of pictures.

Dean did a radio show in Memphis and the disc jockey asked about Castiel. Dean answered, “Cas is home with our dogs.”

“So, you two are living together now?”

“Not yet.” Dean said evasively. He didn’t care if everyone knew about them, but he was still protective about Cas.

“Is there a possibility of that then?”

“Cas and I want to keep our private life private.” The sentence was said nicely but with authority.

***

Castiel listened to the interview on his satellite radio, sitting in the car outside the hardware store. He already had two offers on the property, so he needed to build packing crates for the bee hives, hence the trip to the large home store.

As soon as the interview was over, Cas sent a text.

**Text from you/10:32: I love you, Dean.**

**Text from Dean/10:35: I love you more.**

**Text from you/10:36: Impossible.**

**Text from Dean/10:37: Miss you so much.**

**Text from you/10:38: Miss you more.**

**Text from Dean/10:40: Impossible.**

Castiel stayed busy, but he did miss Dean. Facetime, texts and calls were fine, but he needed to feel Dean’s warm skin under his fingertips. He wanted to taste him … At the risk of Dean thinking he was crazy in a creepy way, Castiel didn’t tell Dean he’d stolen one of his t-shirt out of the laundry and tucked it under his pillow. It smelled of Dean and that gave him comfort at night.

Mairi didn’t eat for three days after Dean left and barely left his side of the bed. As the days turned into weeks, she lost weight until finally Castiel gave up Dean’s shirt to her. She carried it around the house and even slept with it.

Dean was in St. Louis, the last stop before the Thanksgiving holidays. Castiel’s house sold the second week of November and he hired a moving company. He and Dean went through his house before Dean left for the tour and decided which furniture they wanted to keep, so Castiel gave a truck full of furnishings to charity. Castiel’s things were due to be delivered the Saturday after the holiday and that would make it official. Castiel would be living with Dean Winchester.

They were announcing their engagement to their friends and family at Thanksgiving dinner. Castiel bought a ring for Dean, black Tungsten with a gold Celtic knot around the band. Engraved on the inside were the words, ‘ _We'll have it good_ ”. Since Dean’s song brought them together, Castiel knew he would love the phrase he chose.

The Monday before Thanksgiving, Linda and Kevin Tran came to help Castiel with his last minute packing. They were both sad to see him go, but he promised they would be welcome to visit him in Kansas and he would make trips to see them, as well. Tuesday morning, he looked at his house for the final time. His household belongings were on their way and the hives and bees were being sent by a special courier and would arrive on Wednesday. Dean would be in Lawrence when he arrived. He couldn’t be happier. The dogs picked up on his excitement and were restless. Even though the Suburban was large, having seven puppies and four full sized Wolfhounds in it made the trip stressful for both him and the dogs. Shannon, his oldest, didn’t do well on the trip. He stopped every hour to let her out, but she still frothed at the mouth and trembled uncontrollablly. He called Linda about halfway home and she talked him through his panic attack. He knew she was old, but he wasn’t ready. He felt guilty for putting her through this move. Dean called when he was just a hundred miles north of Kansas City.

“Hey, Babe, where are you?”

“About three hours away.” Something about his voice must have clued Dean in on his mood.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Castiel heard the concern in Dean’s voice and the floodgates opened.

“Shannon…she’s old…and…I don’t…”

“Cas, pull over. I don’t want you driving right now.”

“I’m fine…” He wasn’t, but he didn’t want Dean to worry.

“Damn it, Cas. Pull over.”

Castiel pulled over at the next off ramp. There were several gas stations and a few fast food restaurants. He parked under a tree in a Burger King parking lot. He let the dogs out one at a time to stretch their legs. Shannon was the last to be walked and he let her lay in the grass while he sat next to her. He got a text from Dean asking where he was and he responded…and he waited right there. That’s where Dean found him.

***

“Sammy, I need you to drive me to meet Cas.”

“What? Is he having car trouble?” Sam stood up from the couch where he’d been watching a movie. Jess was still at work.

“No, Shannon isn’t doing well…she’s old and Cas is scared she’s dying.” Dean tossed Sam the keys.

Taking back roads, they made it to Cas in less than two hours. When Dean saw him leaning against the tree with Shannon’s head in his lap, he expected the worst.

Cas looked up when the Impala entered the parking lot and made eye contact with Dean as soon as Dean jumped from the car. Dean’s heart broke seeing Cas’ red rimmed eyes.

“I was foolish to put this much stress on her.”

Dean knelt down beside the dog and was so relieved to see her brown eyes looking back at him that his hands shook. Sam stood looking lost, not knowing what to say or do.

“Sam, take the Suburban and the RV home.” Sam nodded and a few minutes later, pulled out of the parking lot with the dogs.

“Come on, Cas. You sit in the back seat with her and I’ll drive.” Dean lifted Shannon and put her in the back seat. Cas sat down beside her, stroking her coarse fur.

Once they were on the road, Dean called Garth. Garth and his family raised hunting dogs. There was a highly recommended vet in Lawrence and Garth got him the information. Dean hung up with a name, address and phone number.

Dean called the number and spoke with a receptionist. For the first time in his life, he used his celebrity status.

“This is Dean Winchester of Impala. I need to talk to Dr. Moseley right now.”

Less than a minute later, a woman’s voice came on the line. “Mr. Winchester, this is Dr. Moseley. Before we go any further, let me say that I don’t appreciate you using…”

“My dog may be dying. I should be in Lawrence in less than thirty minutes. Please. Please, just…they say you’re one of the best.”

She began to ask questions that Dean didn’t know, so he handed the phone to Cas. A few minutes later, Cas hung up and called Linda to have her email Shannon’s records to Dr. Missouri Moseley. He heard Cas’ voice, normally so sexy and full of life, sounding so listless as he talked to Linda and gave her the instructions.

The Impala squealed into the parking lot of Moseley Veterinary Clinic a short time later. Cas let Dean pick Shannon up, but he kept his hand on her head as they were let into the clinic.

Dr. Moseley was an imposing black woman. She motioned for the men to follow her and Dean gently laid Shannon on the exam table. She had a folder full of printed forms, Dean assumed it was Shannon’s records.

“Which one of you is Castiel Novak?”

“I am.”

“Mr. Novak. I spoke to Linda Tran and she said Shannon is eight years old. You know that is very old for a Wolfhound.”

Cas nodded, eyes not leaving Shannon.

Dean’s fist slammed into the wall, startling both Cas and the vet. “Can’t you do anything?”

“We can make her comfortable. I’m going to give her an IV and then I suggest you take her home. She needs to be with her family. She’s not really in any pain, she’s just…ready.”

Dean felt his eyes burn. Cas looked ready to collapse. He moved over to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, but Cas was just stiff in his arms. “Cas?”

Cas looked at him, but his beautiful blue eyes were vacant. Dr. Moseley began to set up an IV and Dean looked away when the needle was inserted into the dog’s front leg.

“It will take about an hour. I’ll have one of my techs bring in another chair.” The vet patted Dean’s shoulder as she left.

Dean eased Cas down in the chair. Cas’ hand rested on the large dog’s back, his head resting on the stainless steel table. Dean paced. Even after a pretty redhead brought in another chair, he paced. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Cas was moving in with him…they were going to announce their engagement…it was fuckin’ Thanksgiving for God’s sake.

The minutes ticked by…Sam and Jess stopped by to see how things were going. Dean told them the news and Jess hugged Cas fiercely before they left. Once the IV bag was empty, the vet removed the needle. Shannon seemed to have a little more energy.

While Cas filled out paperwork, Dean pulled the vet aside. “Give it to me straight, Doc. How much time does she have?”

“It depends on her will to live. It could be days or she could go on for another month or two. I’ve got a list of things for you to watch for. I don’t think either one of you want to see her in any pain, so if she starts showing signs, call me.”

Dean took the piece of paper that was handwritten in neat script. At the top of the page was the vet’s personal cell phone number. He thanked her and the two men led Shannon outside. She walked slowly along until they got to the Impala. Dean helped her into the backseat and Cas followed her in. Dean drove them home.

The RV was next to the house, while the Suburban and several other cars were parked on the lawn and down the street. Cas looked up. “What’s going on?”

Dean shrugged. As the three of them walked up to the porch, Sam opened the door. Whiskey, Angel and Mairi were standing next to him and they all came out to greet Shannon.

***

Castiel believed dogs sensed things and his dogs proved it by not greeting Castiel or Dean. Instead, they stayed by Shannon’s side. There was a fire in the fireplace, even though the house was warm. Next to the hearth was a large dog bed that didn’t look familiar to Castiel.

What shocked him the most was the house was filled with people. Most he recognized. Each person greeted him and Dean with pats to the shoulders, touches to their arms and hugs, lots of hugs. Dean led Shannon to the colorful bed and she lay down with a soft grunt. The other dogs lay around her. Castiel sat on the hearth next to her and he was awed as everyone came up to Shannon and rubbed her ears or patted her head. They all spoke to her and to Castiel. Some shared memories of favorite pets, but most just touched the dog.

Dean was making his rounds and Castiel’s eyes followed him to the doorway of the kitchen. Large plates of food were sitting on the table and counters. It dawned on Castiel that these people, all of them never having laid eyes on Shannon, were there to pay their respects. Castiel looked around the room and saw the members of Impala, Chuck, Ellen, Sam, Jess and Dean’s friend, Charlie. There were others too. This was his new family. They came for him and his old, dying dog. He looked down at Shannon and smiled. He was at peace.

Everyone stayed until just past ten. Sam and Jess went upstairs to Sam’s room leaving Dean and Castiel downstairs with the dogs. The puppies were in the kitchen by the back door in a small exercise pen since they’d outgrown the whelping box weeks ago. After Dean let Angel out for a while, he put her in the pen with them.

Dean disappeared upstairs and then came down with pillows and blankets. He watched while Dean spread out blankets on the floor next to the dog bed. Gently, he pulled Castiel to his feet.

“Let’s go get ready for bed and then we’ll sleep down here tonight.” Dean took his hand and halfway up the stairs a sob escaped. Dean held him, right there on the staircase…just held him and let him cry. Dean undressed him and put toothpaste on his toothbrush. Dean held his flannel sleep pants while he stepped into them. Dean ran a cool washcloth over his tear stained face.

And finally, Dean held him while they lay on the floor next to his dog.

The next morning, Shannon was so lethargic; she couldn’t stand to use the bathroom. She had an accident on the carpet and Dean didn’t blink an eye. He got the cleaner from under the kitchen sink and cleaned up the mess. He gave her a rub behind her ears and whispered that she was a good girl.

When Sam and Jess came downstairs, Castiel overheard Dean telling them that he wasn’t going to have Thanksgiving, so they should go to Jess’ family’s home. Castiel couldn’t let that happen.

“Dean, no. We are having Thanksgiving here, just like we planned. We have so much to be thankful for.”

"But Cas, it’s just too much. I know you don’t feel like having everyone here…”

“No. I need to be around my family now.”

Dean took him in his arms and held on tight. “I love you so damn much. I just wish I could take away your...”

“Shhhh. You’ve made my dreams come true. You’ve given me a family and friends, Dean.”

When Dean finally released Castiel, he saw that Jess was crying silently and Sam was holding her hand. “You guys are so good for each other.”

Castiel spent most of the day with Shannon, while Dean, Sam and Jess cooked and took care of the rest of the dogs. The bees and the hives arrived in the late afternoon and Castiel went out with Dean to make sure they got settled properly. They spent the night downstairs again.

Thanksgiving Day dawned cold and overcast, but by lunchtime the house was filled with friends and family. Castiel stiffened when Jo walked in with her mother. She looked at him, but didn’t approach him or Dean. Then right before dinner was served, Jo came over to him.

“I’m sorry about your dog.” Castiel thought she really seemed sincere.

“Thank you, Jo.”

She looked over towards the kitchen, but didn’t move away. “I hope you know how lucky you are to have Dean Winchester.”

“I am very lucky. I know that, Jo. And you are lucky as well.”

She turned and looked at him, mouth set in a pout. “Yeah, right.”

“You have Dean as a friend and if you want, you can have me as one too. Friends, true friends, are hard to come by and you have one in Dean.”

Jo tilted her head and smiled softly. “You ever hurt him and I’ll hunt you down.”

Castiel nodded and gave her a smile of his own. “Understood.”

Dean was watching the exchange, but let Castiel handle it and for that Castiel was grateful. Being married to a celebrity, especially one with such young fans, was going to test their trust in each other. He needed to learn how to handle dealing with people.

The meal was loud, but the food was wonderful. Castiel sat at Dean’s left and once everyone stopped eating, Dean stood up and pulled Castiel up with him.

“Everyone.” Talking stopped and all eyes went to them.

“Cas and I have an announcement.” Sam and Jess grinned at them, guessing what was coming.

“Cas asked me to marry him and I said yes.” A cheer rose from the table and the noise was almost deafening. Castiel smiled but held onto Dean’s hand tightly. He saw Jo leave the room and nudged Dean.

“Go to Jo.”

“Cas, we’ll get into it and I don’t want to spoil…”

“Tell her how you feel about her, Dean. Tell her you love her and she will always be your friend.”

Dean continued to stare at him for a few more seconds but then nodded and slipped out of the dining room.

“So, when’s the date?”

“How did you propose?”

“Where are you getting married?”

The questions kept coming and Castiel wished Dean were there, but he answered as best as he could without embarrassing himself or Dean.

The table was being cleared, when Dean and Jo joined everyone. Jo looked like she’d been crying but she as smiling. She met Castiel’s eyes and nodded. Castiel knew everything would be fine now. He was so glad Dean wasn’t going to lose her friendship.

***

Dean couldn’t get over his talk with Jo. He expected fireworks and tears, what he got instead was his old friend back. She even threatened him.

“If you hurt that man, I’ll hunt you down because you are damn lucky to have him.”

“I know I’m lucky, Jo. As sappy as it sounds…and if you tell anyone else I said this, I’ll punch your lights out – girl or not…he completes me.”

When they returned to the house, clean up was under way and Castiel seemed to be fielding questions about weddings and Dean stayed clear of that shit.

Dean’s giant plasma TV was on and most of the men were watching football. Castiel eventually made his way to Dean’s side and whispered. “Thank you for today.”

“Thank you for loving me.” Dean wondered when he’d become such a romantic sap.

Later that evening, after the last guest left, Dean and Cas sat on the hearth next to Shannon. Sam and Jess were staying at her parents over in Topeka for the night.

“Stay here for a second.” Cas told Dean and went upstairs. While he was gone, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. It was platinum with gold inlay. He’d had it inscribed with the words, ‘ _I'm by your side_ ’. It seemed like the right time now, since they’d told everyone. Whiskey and Mairi were laying beside Shannon and he looked at them. “Guys, I’m marrying your daddy. Hope that’s okay with you. And if I wasn’t sappy enough, now I’m talking to dogs. Out loud for Christ’s sake.”

Cas bounded down the stairs and stopped in front of Dean. “I want to do it right this time.”

“What?” Dean looked up at Cas quizzically.

Cas knelt down and held out a small, black box. “Will you marry me, Dean Winchester?”

Dean knew he as grinning stupidly, but he couldn’t help it. He took the box and opened it. The ring was gorgeous. He slipped it on his finger and it fit perfectly. When he looked questioningly at Cas, the other man shrugged. “I put a piece of ribbon around it while you were sleeping.”

At that, Dean laughed.

“What’s so funny? I had to find a way to get the right size.”

Reaching in his pocket, Dean pulled out the ring and held it up. He took Cas’ finger and slipped it on. It was a perfect fit too. “I did the same thing.”

Cas looked down at his new ring and grinned.

“Mine is inscribed.” Cas said softly and Dean pulled the ring off to read what was etched inside. He looked up.

“Your song.” Dean whispered.

“That song is the best thing that ever happened to me.” Cas said, taking Dean’s ring and putting it back on his finger.

Dean tapped Cas’ ring. “Look inside.”

Cas took off his ring and read the words and grinned. “I guess intelligent minds do think alike.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the sad parts. The part about the people coming over to pay respects to the dog really happened to me. My beloved Boxer, Whiskey, was poisoned last year. It caused his kidneys to shut down and the night before I had him put to sleep, all my friends and family came over to the house to say goodbye to him. He was the best dog and I'll never forget him. 
> 
> This chapter is for him.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of the story. Thanks for sharing the ride.

Shannon died on the Sunday after Thanksgiving. They had her cremated and her ashes sat at a place of honor on the mantel, next to the wedding picture of Dean’s parents. Castiel came to terms with it but Dean still didn’t want to leave him for the four concerts they had before Christmas. Castiel insisted though. 

The puppies all went to their new homes, except for Vadar. Castiel wouldn’t have picked him for a show prospect, but Dean loved the dark haired puppy. For Christmas, Castiel gave Dean full ownership of Mairi and she did go on tour with him. There were many fan pictures of Dean walking her around the tour bus. 

While Charlie still took care of Impala’s Facebook and Twitter pages, Dean started his own Twitter account. He posted things about Mairi and Castiel. Castiel would post things about the other dogs and Dean. The fans ate it up. Theirs became ‘the romantic story of the year’ according to Balthazar Sebastian of ET. Fans and the media noticed their rings and everyone speculated on wedding dates, but the couple wasn’t talking.

Castiel’s eighth book came out right before Christmas and hit the New York Times Best Seller List. Crowley did sleep with Luc and Dean claimed all the credit for that. 

Castiel was already hard at work on Book Nine and was throwing around an idea for a children’s book featuring a large Wolfhound named Shannon.

The renovations to the house were completed in early January and they finally got to unpack all Castiel’s things and now the house was truly theirs. Sam and Jess bought a house across town and were planning their own wedding.

When time allowed, Castiel would pack up the dogs and the RV and meet the band at a concert location. Otherwise, Dean flew home at least every other week. No, he never got over his fear of flying, but he spent his time talking to those seated around him, mostly bragging about his future husband and his dogs. He had hundreds of pictures to show.

Impala’s last CD went platinum and Dean suggested they cut their tours down to seven months instead of nine. Chuck wasn’t pleased, but the band members were. Dean reasoned that more time could be spent in the studio. Of course, being near Castiel had nothing to do with his decision.

Snow was on the ground in February and their schedules were busy. Mairi made it into Westminster and the Grammy’s were the next week after that. Dean, Castiel and Mairi flew to New York. While Mairi won best of breed, she lost in the group to a Bassett Hound. Dean told everyone that would listen that they were robbed, but he did congratulate the winner’s handler and owners. He even posed for a picture with their teenage daughter.

They flew home and dropped of Mairi. Dr. Moseley was boarding the dogs for them and they got to spend one night at home before flying to LA for the Grammys.

Not only was Impala nominated, they were slated to perform. Dean insisted that Castiel come backstage with them until after their number. Then they would sit together in the audience for the rest of the show. Impala took the stage to resounding applause. Castiel watched from the wings as Dean took the microphone and began to sing. 

A very smart cameraman caught Dean’s eyes cutting over to Castiel during certain parts of the song and it was displayed on the huge screen behind the band. Dean didn’t notice the images, but the audience and the viewers at home did. 

Taylor Swift and Adam Levine took the stage and read the nominations for Album of the Year. Taylor Swift opened the envelope with a flourish.

“And the winner of Album of the Year goes to Impala.” 

The members of the band all stood to make their way to the stage amid the cheers and applause. Dean gripped Castiel’s hand and pulled him along. 

“Dean, no, this is for you.” Castiel hissed through his smile. 

Sam turned around and grinned. “I wouldn’t argue with him Cas.”

Each member of the band said their thank yous and then it was Dean’s turn. He held up the golden gramophone and thanked the fans and the music industry.

“My biggest thanks goes to my fiancé, Castiel Novak. Without his inspiration, we wouldn’t be here today.” 

Almost one year to the day that Dean Winchester saw Castiel Novak and his Irish Wolfhound win Westminster, the couple kissed in front of twenty-six million viewers.

Because of his continued support, Balthazar Sebastian was the first to hear their wedding plans besides friends and family. ET was allowed into the couple’s home for an interview about their wedding plans and lives since the release of the song Hey There, Castiel.

Sam and Jess married in March at a renovated barn just outside of Topeka. Dean was his best man and Castiel couldn’t wait to get Dean’s tux off of him and they wound up having sex on a dirt road off the Interstate 70. 

On April 27, Castiel and Dean married in a private ceremony at Botanica Gardens in Wichita. The wildflower meadow was in full bloom as the two men said their vows. Sam was Dean’s best man and Jo stood up for Castiel. The unlikely pair became fast friends and Jo now worked as Castiel’s personal assistant. Castiel’s mystery series featuring Crowley was set to become a television series. A guy by the name of Mark Shepherd was cast in the starring role.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some artistic license with the song. The song Hey There, Delilah was a hit by the Plain White T's, written by Tom Higgenson. So, kudos to them.
> 
> This is a fluffy, romantic comedy but there will be eventual explicit sexual content (AKA SMUT).
> 
> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/


End file.
